Brote de amor
by Mizuna Kurenagi
Summary: ¿Qué seria si Harry Burnsworth tuviera dos hijas? Reika, siendo la hija mayor, protege a su hermana menor, Kajika. Cuando su padre les hace el "Juego matrimonial" y que les tenía dos candidatos para cada una, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso al principio, pero no le queda opción más que seguir la corriente ¿Podrán los candidatos abrir su paso a Reika y ganar su corazón?
1. Información de Reika

****¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que se encuentren bien y que tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche donde quieren que estén. Aquí les presentó otro fanfic, éste es del anime**** ** **Hanasakeru** ******Seishounen**** ** **. Esta es la información que tienen que saber de Reika:****

 ** _ _ **Nombre:**__** _ _Reika Kitty Kugami Burnsworth__

 ** _ _ **Apodo:**__** _ _Rei, Pequeño pétalo__

 ** _ _ **Edad:**__** _ _18 años__

 ** _ _ **Apariencia:**__** _ _Cabello largo color rojo rosáceo recto que le llega a media espalda, un poco desordenado, pero arreglado. Ojos plateados. Piel blanca. Tiene el collar que le dio su madre como un regalo de cumpleaños, un relicario con la imagen de sus padres y de su hermana menor.__

 ** _ _ **Personalidad:**__** _ _Es una chica algo protectora, le gusta ayudar a los que sufre, madura y responsable. Si su hermana la mete en un lío, la regaña; puede ser seria y cuando alguien se trata de pasarse con ella, trata de disimular su disgusto y es directa, pero si es insistente, muestra su gesto sombrío y algo terrorífico que le puede helar la sangre hasta el más valiente__ ** _ _ **.**__** _ _Es algo cerrada de acercarse, porque no confía en los que se dirigen a ella.__

 ** _ _ **Familia:**__** _ _Harry Burnsworth (Padre - Vivo), Kitty Burnsworth (Madre - Muerta), Kajika Burnsworth (Hermana menor - Viva).__

 ** _ _ **Ocupación:**__** _ _Heredera__

 ** **Esta es la información que tienen que saber de Reika, muy pronto estará el primer capítulo de esta historia. Una autora me ayuda con las ideas, porque ambas amamos este anime y me lo recomendó, yo termine enamorada de los personajes. Te agradezco por escuchar mi idea y por recomendármelo (Eres una gran amiga, ojala que resuelvas tus problemas. Si tienes alguna duda, te ayudare.****


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hanasakeru Seishounen**

 _Capítulo 1_

Todo empieza en un día como cualquier otro, me encontraba en un vehículo junto con mi hermana menor y nuestro guardaespaldas; nos dirigíamos a una nueva escuela a la que asistiremos mi hermana y yo, solo que nos llevamos 4 años de diferencia: ella va a secundaria y yo en preparatoria.

\- Vaya, al salir de la isla tendremos casi una vida normal. Me siento algo ansiosa, Toranosuke.

Le dije al chico a lado mío: tenía como la edad de Kajika, de cabello castaño corto.

\- No lo notó, Reika sama. Usted siempre es seria.

Contestó él con una gota de sudor en una de sus sienes por mi expresión que llevaba en mi cara.

¡Ah! Casi olvido presentarme: mi nombre es Reika Burnsworth, hermana mayor de Kajika e hija de Harry Burnsworth, somos las únicas hijas de él y tengo 18 años. Soy igual a Kajika, solo que yo tengo el cabello más largo, hay gente que nos dice que somos como gemelas por nuestro parecido.

\- ¿No cree usted lo mismo, Kajika sama?

Preguntó el chico volteando a ella, pero estaba dormida.

\- ¿Kajika sama?

La llamó, pero parecía que mi hermana no lo estaba escuchando por soñar.

\- Yo voy a despertarla, Toranosuke. Tranquilo.

Le dije para que no se molestara tanto en despertarla. Entonces puse una de mis manos en su hombro más cercano a mi y la sacudí suavemente.

\- Kajika, despierta. Kajika.

Le hable suavemente y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Onee chan.

Me miró y a nuestro guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Estaba soñando?

Preguntó él.

\- Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Agregó.

\- Si. Fue un sueño maravilloso.

Contestó volteando hacia la ventana y vio el edificio en donde íbamos a estar.

\- Toranosuke ¿es esa la escuela a la que vamos a asistir?

Preguntó Kajika.

\- Si.

Respondió el muchacho.

\- Kajika sama, Reika sama, ustedes sobresalen demasiado.

Comentó él al mirarnos a las dos, pero yo le interrumpí tratando de no estar molesta:

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, Toranosuke, no debemos revelar quienes somos en realidad, provocaría un escandalo.

Entonces me dirigí a mi hermana:

\- Kajika, que no se te ocurra decir de más sobre nuestra vida ¿te quedó claro?

Pero ella parecía que no me escuchó, lo que me molestó más, pero no le iba a alzar la voz porque no entendía la situación en la que estábamos, tomaba las cosas en calma; Llegamos a la escuela, nos separamos a nuestra clases correspondientes y al entrar, la maestra dijo al escribir en el pizarrón:

\- Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante con nosotros: Kugami Reika san. Ella, junto con su hermana menor, estuvieron en América todo este tiempo por trabajo de su padre.

Todos en el salón estaban asombrados por eso, pero había una chica que solo le irritó, pero no le hice tanto caso a ese detalle. Otra cosa de mi y Kajika, el apellido viene de nuestra fallecida madre, mi hermana no la recuerda aunque yo apenas tengo recuerdos de ella.

\- Habrán cosas que no recuerde, les encargo a que le ayuden, por favor.

Indicó la maestra y yo me senté en el lugar que me asigno, empezando la clase que era historia, nos preguntó sobre como Japón se involucro en la segunda guerra mundial, yo alce mi mano para responder y todos volvieron a asombrarse por mi conocimiento del tema sin prestarles atención. Llegó la hora del receso y decidí reunirme con mi hermana, pero unas chicas decidieron estropear mi camino y platicar conmigo.

\- Kugami san ¿podemos platicar conmigo? Si no te molesta.

Preguntó una de ellas con una sonrisa.

\- Uh, no para nada. ¿De que quieren saber sobre mi?

Otra comenzó algo emocionada:

\- ¿Has vivido la mayoría de tu vida en América?

\- Bueno, una parte, porque nuestro padre nos envió a una isla para que tomáramos unas vacaciones porque él no podía cuidarnos por motivos de trabajo. Pero no estábamos solas, teníamos a una mascota felina que adorábamos, pero murió hace diez años.

Respondí sin revelar las verdaderos motivos y quien era él.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero la disimule, mire hacia un lado y dije:

\- No, nadie tengo en mente. Jamás me he enamorado de un hombre.

\- Lamento preguntar eso, Kugami san.

Se disculpó cabizbaja.

\- No te preocupes, no lo sabias.

Le asegure con una leve sonrisa, aunque no fuera una verdadera.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, fui la primera en salir y me dirigí a donde estaba Toranosuke para esperar a mi hermana que no tardo mucho, aunque veia que estaba platicando con una amiga me parecía, pero no pareció verme a mi o al guardaespaldas y se estaba yendo con la chica de coleta, yo puse una de mis manos en mi frente por eso y Toranosuke la jaló de un brazo trayéndola al vehículo, le di una reverencia a la chica para después subir al coche, en el camino le regañe por no haber prestado atención de verme en la salida, ella nos platicó lo que paso y le di una lectura de que no debe hacer porque causaría una mala reputación.

Al día siguiente nos tocó la clase de gimnasia, saltar obstáculos. No fue gran cosa, luego de eso era la hora del almuerzo, pero lo que tenía para comer solo era fruta: piña, siempre eligen el menú para mi y Kajika aunque eso me no me gustaba para nada.

Eran muchas piezas que cortaron para mi y no podía comerlo en un día, pero no podía quejarme ahora, siempre nos eligen lo que debemos comer por ser hija de un gran empresario. Entonces vi que las mismas chicas que se acercaron a mi lugar.

\- Kugami san ¿te molesta si nos sentamos aquí?

\- No, para nada.

Les respondí.

\- ¿Solo tienes piña para comer?

Las tres estaban viendo mi bento sin saber que más decirme.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso.

Dije al llevarme un pedazo de la fruta a la boca.

\- Vaya, pero es delicioso.

No se cuantos comí, pero un pequeño rato después decidí ir a ver a Kajika para ver que estaba haciendo, así que me levante de mi lugar disculpándome por el momento y salí del salón, pero cuando salí vi que allí estaba ella y con la chica que vi el otro día con quien hablaba junto con la compañera de salón mío: parecía que la chica peli castaña estaba en el suelo como si fuera intimidada por aquella rubia y a mi hermana estando a la altura de ella, entonces decidí intervenir.

\- Oye, tu ¿qué le estas haciendo a mi hermana?

Le pregunte algo desafiante.

\- No te metas en donde no te incumbe, solo me estorbaban mi camino.

Dijo sin quitar su molestia.

\- ¿Solo por eso? Debiste haber buscado otro camino, pero el que te creas superior no quiere decir que les mandes a los menores.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella trataba de intimidarme al poner sus manos en la cadera.

\- Oye, detente no la provoques, solo conseguirás enojarla más.

Dijo la muchacha peli castaña con temor reflejado en sus ojos.

\- Vuelve a repetir lo que habías dicho en mi cara.

Ella se me trato de acercar amenazantemente, pero Kajika se puso entre nosotras dos.

\- Quítate.

Le ordeno, pero ella no se movió.

\- Deja en paz a mi Onee chan y discúlpate con Yui.

Indicó mi propia hermana menor sin miedo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kajika, detente.

Dijo Yui.

La rubia no entendió lo que quería decir y la chica del mismo tono de pelo que yo volvió a decir:

\- Dije que te disculpes.

La chica ruda retrocedió un poco sin quitarnos la mirada a ambas, pero más en Kajika. Se quedaron observando por unos momentos hasta que la rubia decidió darse la vuelta no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada y advertirnos:

\- Voy a recordar esto y ambas lo pagaran muy caro.

Después de que se fuera, Yui dio un suspiro de alivio.

\- Oigan, no se descontrolen, el novio de ella es famoso rufián.

Informó la chica peli castaña.

\- ¿Rufián?

Suspire por la inocencia de Kajika.

\- Ella se refiere a una persona que hace cosas malas a la gente que se mete en su camino y los lastima.

Ella volteo hacia donde estaba antes chica rubia.

\- No importa quienes pueden ser, el que se equivoco debe disculparse.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Simplemente contestó la chica a lado de mi hermana para después decirle a ella:

\- Perdón por que paso antes. Por cierto, dijiste antes que esta es tu hermana ¿cierto?

Me miró con algo de curiosidad.

\- Si, ella es mi hermana mayor Reika. Reika, ella es mi amiga Yui.

Kajika me la presentó felizmente.

\- Yamate Yui, mucho gusto Reika senpai.

Me dio una reverencia y pude notar un leve sonrojo en ella por mi rostro parecido a Kajika.

\- Si, igualmente Yui san.

Dije seriamente.

\- Me alegro de que seas mi primera amiga que tiene la misma edad que yo.

Comentó mi familiar cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

\- No puede ser ¿de verdad?

\- Como hemos vivido parte de nuestra vida en América, nunca hemos convivido con alguien del exterior.

Cruce los brazos al contestarle.

\- Yui ¿serias mi amiga para siempre?

Le preguntó Kajika.

\- ¡No debiste haber preguntado!

Dijo ella.

\- Entonces, es una promesa.

Lo que hizo a continuación me molestó: se acerco hacia Yui y le beso la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a esta niña y dijo rápidamente:

\- Voy al baño por el momento.

Corrió dejándonos solo a nosotras dos hasta que Toranosuke vino.

\- ¡Kajika sama! Esta exagerando con sus juegos.

\- ¿"Juegos"?

Repitió lo último.

\- Te sobrepasaste con ella, creo que estando en la isla te ha afectado lo que hay a tu alrededor y no tomas las cosas en serio.

Seriamente le dije para que lo pensara.

\- Lo estoy tomando en serio, Onee chan.

Contestó ella.

\- Pues yo no lo veo. Tienes que demostrarlo.

Después de aquella discusión, cada una en su salón y las clases pasaron como si no fuera nada, al dirigirme a la entrada de la escuela vi que ahí estaban parados en las esquinas unos chicos como si estuvieran esperando a alguien, pero no le tome importancia aunque sentí que me tomaron por el hombro bruscamente.

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

Preguntó uno de ellos con una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

\- No te conozco y no habló con extraños.

Le dije zafándome de su agarre, pero se pusieron en mi camino.

\- Hay alguien que quiere verte y a tu hermana.

Comentó el otro.

\- ¡No metan a mi hermana menor en esto!

Trate de librarme, pero eran muy fuertes que me llegaron a lastimar.

\- También ella esta involucrada en esta situación.

Un auto vino rápidamente y uno me arrastro hacia este para subir e ir por Kajika y ella subió sin resistencia alguna e incluso llegue a ver a Yui san y Toranosuke, disimule mi susto por la intención de estos sujetos de llevarnos a no se que lugar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a una bodega abandonada, vimos que ahí estaba la chica que empujó a Yui san y a un hombre sentado en una silla.

\- ¿Eres tu el que quiere vernos?

Preguntó Kajika sin miedo alguno.

\- Me gusta tu coraje.

Comentó él al levantarse mirándola.

\- No vayas a poner una mano sobre ella.

Le advertí al tratar de acercarme.

\- No des un paso o habrá consecuencias.

Uno de los sujetos me amenazó y yo me detuve.

\- Eres obediente, no le hare nada a hermanita. La voy a amar con ternura. No te preocupes.

Eso no me calmó y alzar su mano tomándola de la muñeca, la golpee de vuelta.

\- Te dije que no le pusieras un dedo encima ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?

Dije fríamente. Algo de mi es que no me gusta que alguien se sobrepase conmigo o mi hermana, pero si insisten, les hago entender con tan solo mirarlos.

\- Oye ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? Si te das prisa, lo hare yo.

La chica rubia se iba acercando, pero le detuve.

\- No vuelvo a repetir esto: le pones una mano a mi hermana, hare que lo lamentes.

Pero parecía no escucharme, de pronto su novio le dio una cachetada.

\- ¡No te atrevas! ¡Estas mujeres son mías!

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Ambos estaban comenzando a discutir, pero Kajika solo dijo que era ridículo, llamando la atención de los otros.

\- ¿Cómo intentabas hacernos tuyas? Mi corazón ni siquiera esta aquí.

Hasta yo me quede sorprendida por lo que decía.

\- Mientras uses violencia para controlar a otros, nunca escaparas de ese pequeño cuerpo.

La rubia se molestó por el comentario que lo tomo como una ofensa, entonces agarro una vara de madera para golpearla, sin embargo la detuve agarrándola de sus brazos.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldita!

\- No voy a dejar que la lastimes a mi hermana, aunque sea a la fuerza.

Forcejee con ella, pero dos de los que estaban presentes me sujetaron de los brazos para evitar de que la golpeara, por más que tratara de quitármelos, su agarre me dolía como aquella ocasión en la escuela.

\- Vas a saborear este momento porque no estarás tranquila por mucho tiempo.

Dijo ella lista para atacar a mi pobre hermana sin que yo pueda hacer algo.

\- Y tu veras como ellos le dan una lección a hermanita, después serás la siguiente.

Volteó a verme sonriendo cruelmente.

\- ¡No le hagan esto a ella! ¡Kajika, corre ahora!

Pero la rubia dijo:

\- ¡Mátenla!

Los hombres corrieron hacia ella con los palos que tenían en sus manos.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Kajika!

Grite en tanto cerré mis ojos para no ver como estaría después mi hermana menor con marcas y sangrando en el suelo, dejándome solo a mi como hija única ¿Qué le iba a decir a mi padre sobre Kajika? Yo pensé.

Sin embargo, escuche que alguien cae al suelo como si alguien lo derribara, abrí los ojos y para sorpresa mías, los hombres estaban en el suelo y con unas agujas insertadas en el hombro; entonces la chica decidió hacer el trabajo, pero me interpuse entre ella y Kajika, decidiendo encargarme de ella. Me quería pegar, pero necesitaba más que eso para derrotarme; cansada de esto, en un descuido de ella, le patee el estomago y se estampó contra la pared del lugar.

\- Te lo vuelvo a decir como última advertencia: Si veo que molestas a mi hermana o a su amiga, hare que lo pagues caro, aunque me amenaces y no te gustaría que hiciera eso ¿o si?

Sonreí fríamente al decir lo último y ella tembló por miedo, con un gesto de molestia sin pronunciar palabra alguna; entonces la cortina que era como puerta se abrió, haciendo que desapareciera esa sombría cara que tenía, apareciendo un conocido: un hombre joven con cabello negro y una vestimenta oriental color blanco, decorado solo en la parte de arriba con un dragón.

\- Creo que fui algo duro con ellos, ya que sólo son niños.

Dijo él.

\- Llegas tarde, Li Ren.

Comente algo molesta.

\- Yo estoy siempre a la disposición de las dos.

Cruce mis brazos por eso.

\- ¡Ah mou! Los hubieras detenido antes y no para último momento.

En ese momento exploté cuando el se aproximo.

\- Si me hubieras ayudado antes, entonces hubieras hecho lo mismo con Kajika.

\- Lo hice, todo es a su tiempo.

Respondió molesto, pero conservando su calmada cara.

\- El tiempo no importa, es la rapidez. Es como si lo pensaras dos veces.

Apreté mi cruce de brazos.

\- Parece que no entiendes como hago las cosas.

\- ¿Ah si? Claro, hacer todo lentamente y relajado hasta el último minuto.

Dije sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Te estas riendo de mi?

\- Solo es para decirte que no nos hagas esperar de esa manera.

Estábamos tan ocupados discutiendo, que no escuchamos cuando vinieron Toranosuke y Yui san, todos viendo nuestra pelea. Entonces Toranosuke reacciono para dirigirse a nosotros.

\- Cálmense, por favor. No discutan.

\- **¡No te metas, Toranosuke!**

Dijimos al mismo tiempo Li Ren y yo, mirándolo hizo que él retrocediera y pusiera sus manos como protección para que no le hiciéramos daño. Entonces Yui san le preguntó a Kajika:

\- Nee Kajika ¿Reika y ese hombre son pareja?

\- Ellos lo parecen.

Responde el guardaespaldas por su ama.

\- **¡No somos pareja!**

Volvimos a decir los dos, sobresaltándolo. Fue cuando mi hermana menor comentó:

\- Parece que si lo son, por discutir sobre cosas que pasan en su relación. Eso es lindo.

Eso nos detuvo a los dos, la miramos por un momento algo sorprendidos y al siguiente nos cruzamos las mirada, para después desviarla después de 20 segundos dándonos la espalda; yo me estaba sonrojando y no les di la cara a los otros, ni a él.

* * *

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un avión que nos iba a llevar a Nueva York junto con Li Ren y nuestro guardaespaldas, estaba viendo las nubes al pasar cuando Li Ren le preguntó a Kajika, interrumpiendo la vista:

\- ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

\- Esto no fue lo que acordamos, papá dijo que podíamos quedarnos en Japón por medio año. Apenas ha pasado un mes.

Esa fue la queja.

\- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Nos llamó para algo importante. No veo porque te quejas.

\- Reika tiene razón, nadie puede desobedecer las ordenes de Harry, Kajika.

Concuerdo el joven peli negro conmigo.

\- No se pongan de acuerdo. Eres demasiado amigable, Li Ren y Onee chan es obediente.

A él no le dio importancia y dijo:

\- Puedo ver otra cara insatisfecha por ahí.

Refiriéndose al muchacho peli castaño que al escuchar, no quiso ni mirarlo.

\- Yo no estoy...

Solo trataba de decir una excusa, así que lo interrumpí:

\- No estés fingiendo, se puede notar fácilmente, ¿quieres decirnos algo?

Los tres lo estábamos viendo.

\- Llegaremos a Nueva York en media hora. Ésta es tu única oportunidad para decir lo que piensas.

Toranosuke miro hacia el suelo.

\- A mi me dijeron seria el único guardaespaldas ¡No puedo creer que no me dijeran que habrían otros cuidándolas!

Dijo finalmente.

\- Simplemente sucedió que ese día tenía tiempo libre. Así que pensé sorprenderlas al ir a Japón, por eso hay gente vigilando a Kajika y Rei. Lamento que mis acciones hirieron tu orgullo.

Contestó Li Ren.

\- No esta bien.

Pero me parecía que aún le molestó lo que hizo, quería decir algo pero decidí contenerme y enfocarme en otra cosa. En verdad me parecía increíble que nuestro padre nos quería ver a Kajika y a mi, tengo unos cuantos recuerdos de él y de mamá, solté un suspiro silencioso y abrí mi relicario que tenía las fotos de mis padres y de Kajika cuando era más pequeña.

La voz de mi hermana hizo que mis pensamientos fueran interrumpidos.

\- ¿Aún sigues enojado?

\- Li Ren sama no juega justo.

Fue su respuesta y además:

\- A pesar de que tiene veinte años, actúa como si fuera mayor, y no hay nada que diga al respecto.

\- Oh ¿Estas avergonzado por tu cara de niño¡?

Preguntó ella, lo que me hizo que casi soltara una risotada, pero me tape la boca con mi mano para que fuera más discreta.

\- ¡Lamento tener cara de niño!

Se quejó él.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Li Ren solo es excesivamente maduro.

Ella miro por le ventana al decir eso.

\- Hmph, ya lo dijiste. Hay veces que no lo entiendo.

Comente.

\- Aunque es joven ¿no es el líder del prominente conglomerado extranjero Chino en Asia: el grupo Fang? Sé que no soy nadie comparado con él.

Otra vez molesto.

\- No todos podemos ser alguien de importancia, Toranosuke, así que no seas tan infantil.

\- ¡No lo soy, Reika sama!

Me respondió algo molesto.

\- Onee chan, no lo provoques. Tu sabes que Li Ren siempre ha sido así desde la primera que lo conocimos: Yo tenía nueve años y tu trece años, parecía que era más maduro que las mucamas de la isla ¿recuerdas que tu fuiste quien se acercó a él?

La mire rápidamente y con los ojos grandes, ¡claro, como olvidarlo!

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Mi hermana y yo estábamos paseando cuando de pronto encontramos en nuestro camino a un niño que tenía casi mi edad o un poco más, pero lo que nos llamó la atención es que traía a un cachorro de leopardo blanco._

 _\- Estoy encantado de conocerlas. Seamos los tres amigos._

 _Pero lo que decía era sin emoción alguna, algo no estaba bien en ese niño y sin pensarlo deje a mi hermana para dirigirme a él y puse una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, me consterno su cara._

 _\- ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Acaso te paso algo? Tus ojos no están viéndome ni a mi hermana. Aquí estoy, mírame._

 _Él reacciono y puse mi otra mano hacia su mejilla para que dirigiera su vista solo a mi y sonreí un poco._

 _\- Me llamo Reika y ella es mi hermana menor, Kajika ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

\- An... Chan... ¡Onee chan!

Oí una voz que me despertó de aquella imagen retrospectiva.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- No es nada.

Respondí desinteresadamente para no preocupar a mi hermana ni a Toranosuke, ella me sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

\- Cuando me acerque a verte, me sorprendió tu rostro al hacerlo reaccionar. Incluso con esa sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no importa ahora.

Dije rápidamente para que no viera lo avergonzada que estaba, aunque lo que dijo: Le sorprendió mi sonrisa ¿eh?

Llegamos a la mansión y Kajika abrió de repente las puertas.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Hijas mías!

Ambos corrieron para abrasarse y yo me aproxime a ellos.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, padre.

Dije al separarse ambos y yo le abrace.

\- ¡Te extrañamos!

\- Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí ¿Se divirtieron en Japón?

Nos preguntó, entonces le respondí antes que ella:

\- ¡Padre, no le recuerdes eso!

Entonces Kajika le da una cachetada, los hombres entran a contemplarlo y Toranosuke con la boca abierta, yo puse una mano sobre mi frente y no encarar a los presentes. Que vergüenza que hayan visto eso.

\- ¡Ahora que me han recordado sobre Japón...! ¡Rompiste la promesa, papá!

Estaba molesta.

\- Al menos me hubieras prevenido que Kajika chan hiciera eso, Reika chan.

\- Y te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso.

Fue mi respuesta con una gota de sudor en mi sien derecha.

\- Quiero que nos des una explicación de por que nos llamaste de Japón repentinamente.

Lo mire a él casi de inmediato al recordar la prioridad.

\- Es porque las cosas empezaron a moverse rápidamente de lo que predije. Quería hablarles de ello lo más pronto posible.

Entonces los hombres se fueron, pero mi padre:

\- Li Ren, quédate con nosotros.

Indicó al joven peli negro que estaba a punto de dejarnos, lo que a mi me dejó algo intrigada a lo que quería decirnos, entonces tomamos asiento y Li Ren se quedó detras del sillón en el que Kajika y yo estábamos sentadas.

\- Hace doce años las mandé a la isla en el caribe, la Isla Givoly, a ustedes tres. Aisladas del resto del mundo, no era tan diferente a una prisión.

Dijo seriamente.

\- Fue por eso que mamá fue asesinada ¿verdad?

Me dejó sin palabras por haber mencionado a mamá, se me abrieron los ojos por completos.

\- Mamá trató de detenerlos cuando casi fui secuestrada y a Onee chan casi la matan.

Apreté mi mano en mi relicario que me había regalado en uno de mis cumpleaños.

\- Eso no es todo.

Su repuesta de papá hizo que me tranquilizara, pero no del tanto.

\- El destino en el que están forzadas a cargar es muy duro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, padre? No entiendo.

Le pedí una explicación.

\- Eso se los diré cuando tengan al hombre con quien se vayan a casar... estarán sentados en esas sillas.

\- **¿Casarnos?**

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

\- Padre, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esta? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo de mi madre y que tengamos a los hombres que nos vayamos casar en esas sillas?

Le pregunte levantando una ceja.

\- Les hare un juego a las dos ¿les apetece jugar, Reika? ¿Kajika?

Recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y puso una mano sobre la otra delante de su rostro.

\- ¿De que trata este juego, padre?

Pregunte algo seria.

\- Kajika conocerá a dos hombre y Reika a dos. Todos son hombres que yo he escogido personalmente, de esos dos de cada una, deben escoger a su compañero de vida.

Explicó simplemente.

\- Padre, esto debe ser una broma y no es gracioso. Kajika aún es demasiado joven para elegir entre dos candidatos para casarse y en cambio a mi me faltan unos cuantos años más para eso.

Proteste algo molesta.

\- Lo digo en serio, Reika. Ustedes lo escogen, y al mismo tiempo, lo hacen escoger.

\- ¿Lo hacen escoger?

Dijo lo último Li Ren.

\- Si. Reika, de uno de los candidatos que tengo para ti, tu ya lo conoces, es más, veo que te llevas de maravilla con él.

\- ¿Alguien que ya conozco? ¿Llevarme de maravilla con él?

Alguien conocido, por instinto voltee a ver a Li Ren y él hizo lo mismo que yo. Yo pensé: "Conozco a Li Ren en la isla... Un momento, entonces..." La conclusión vino a mi cabeza, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Li Ren es uno de los candidatos?! No puedo jugar esto.

Casi grite.

\- Reika, hay otro candidato para ti si no quieres estar con Li Ren, pero ellos no saben nada al respecto y tampoco saben quienes son. No les dire sus nombres, simplemente arreglare los encuentros. Esto lo hace justo ¿no es así?

Dijo él tranquilamente.

\- Pero en ese caso, no sabremos si son los hombres que escogiste para nosotras.

Replicó Kajika.

\- Lo sabrán.

Fue lo único que dijo para agregar:

\- Son hombres que he escogido después de doce largos años de búsqueda. Poseen el brillo de gemas preciosas que fascinarían a cualquier humano, su presencia los guiara hasta ellos.

Entonces ella cruzo sus brazos y preguntó:

\- Pero ¿ y si no nos gusta ninguno de tus favoritos?

\- Entonces, los hombres y yo habremos perdido. Les debó recordar de nuevo que, esto es un juego. Depende de ustedes dos si lo juegan o no.

Nos hizo esa invitación.

\- Cuentas con nosotras para jugar ¿no, papá?

\- Kajika, no te pongas de acuerdo. Te faltan años y no creo que estés lista para eso.

Trate de razonar con ella.

\- Muy bien.

Fue la respuesta.

\- A mi no me van a involucrar en esto.

Desvié mi mirada y ellos se dirigieron a mi.

\- Onee chan, no me dejes sola por favor.

Dijo ella agarrando un brazo mío.

\- Hazlo por mi ¿no quieres dejar a tu hermana menor favorita sola, verdad?

La mire por la esquina de mi ojo y... Me estaba dando la mirada de perrito y yo mirándola: cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo en algo que no quería que hiciera, me daba esa mirada que podía conmover a cualquiera que lo contemplara, siempre me hacía esa mirada hasta cuando estábamos en la Isla. Con eso más el candidato y papá mirándome, me sentía superada en número de personas.

\- ... De acuerdo, lo hare. Aceptamos el juego, padre.

Dije al suspirar mi respuesta.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Cuando las dos chicas se fueron, Harry estaba platicando con el joven peli negro.

\- Li Ren, tu eres como un hermano para Kajika y tu y Reika se llevan muy bien ¿Acaso ella te escogerá? ¿O escogerá al otro? ¿Quién crees que escogerá Kajika? Quiero que estés al lado de ellas para que puedan responder esas preguntas, serás recompensado.

Indicó Harry

\- Esto fortalecerá el vinculo entre el clan Fang y el conglomerado Burnsworth, ¿cierto?

Dijo el muchacho peli negro.

\- ¿Cómo podría rechazar tal oferta?

\- Tienes mi gratitud, Li Ren. Ayuda a Reika a abrir su corazón.

Asintió el joven para después retirarse. Pensó en lo que le dijo por último Harry en tanto caminaba: Que le ayude a Reika que abra su corazón. Se detuvo un momento al recordar ese día al ver su rostro la primera vez que se conocieron.

\- "Esa sonrisa... Me gustaría poder verlo otra vez."

Pensó él y una sonrisa se le formó.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Pongan en los review que les ha parecido. Siganla y ponganla como su favorita.**

 **Ojala que hayan tenido una linda Navidad y tengan un gran Año Nuevo. El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a Natsuki Itsuki, mientras que Reika es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

 **POV de Reika**

Después de aceptar el juego, me dirigí con Li Ren y Kajika a un cuarto, pero aún seguía en contra de esto aun que acepte esto. "Tener a nuestro compañero de vida", no creo que pueda suceder tal cosa, Kajika aún es joven para eso y no sabe nada acerca de amar a un hombre, en cuanto a mi, aún no tengo el deseo de casarme en mente.

\- ¿Por qué papá querría crear este juego para escoger a un yerno? ¿Nos sacó de la isla sólo para esto?

Preguntó ella a nosotros.

\- Quien sabe.

Respondí con un gesto un poco disgustado con la palma de mi mano recargada en una de mis mejillas y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Nos encarceló en esa isla sin darnos explicación alguna.

Ella eso es lo que dice, pero yo sabía porque fue, pero no pensaba en contárselo y no sería un gran momento para hacerlo.

\- Y, de repente, nos trae a Nueva York y nos arroja a este mundo.

Concluye algo molesta y confusa, entonces tuve que responder con un suspiro y cruzando mis brazos:

\- Kajika, hay cosas que necesitas saber y tenerlas en mente. Esta es la realidad en la que tenemos que estar adaptadas y no puedes estar ocultándote en esa burbuja y decir que no pasa nada.

\- Onee chan ¿qué no eras feliz estar en la isla junto con Li Ren, Mustafa y yo?

\- Claro que tuvimos buenos recuerdos, pero hay veces que no todo es felicidad. Así que hay que saber todo lo que nos puede amparar el futuro.

\- Reika.

Li Ren quería decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió y solo nos miraba.

\- Él dijo que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, así que tu estuviste de acuerdo en ir a Japón, pero ahora sucede esto...

Se detiene y vuelvo a suspirar, pero cansadamente. Siempre con quejarse, eso era lo único que hace si algo quería ¿qué clase de hermana me tocó tener? Luego me preguntaba.

\- Pero Harry no las esta forzando... Ustedes mismas accedieron en participar en el juego.

Dijo él recordándonos tan relajado, pero sin emoción.

Mis ojos cerrados se contrajeron por eso y yo trataba de no entrar en cólera, pero dije felizmente sarcástica:

\- Ah, claro. Gracias por el recordatorio, Li Ren, ahora todo va genial de acuerdo al plan de nuestro padre.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y miro la ventana.

\- Eres frío, Li Ren.

\- Siempre aceptas las cosas sin vacilar. Nunca piensas dos veces.

Dije estando de acuerdo con mi hermana, pero él no hizo caso a nuestras palabras y dijo:

\- Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti hasta que escojas a tu esposo.

Después se dirigió a mi.

\- Reika, decides bien a quien vas a escoger. Aceptare tu decisión y seguiré a tu lado no importa lo que pase. Esa fue mi promesa para Harry.

Abrí los ojos para verlo y me sorprendí al principio por lo que dijo, hasta hizo que me sonrojara cuando se acercó. Cielos, me estaba perdiendo en esa mirada que me estaba dando él y una ligera sonrisa. Entonces desperté de eso y voltee a otro lado preguntando:

\- Oye ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?

\- Es cierto ¿no eres el líder del grupo Fang?

Agregó Kajika.

\- Yo soy la cabeza del dragón. Sólo tengo que pasar mis decisiones según la jerarquía.

Entonces ella sonrió.

\- Li Ren, lamentamos decirte que eras frío ¿verdad, Onee chan?

Kajika se dirigió a mi y dije instantáneamente:

\- S-si.

Fue cuando sentí una mano en mi cabeza y alce la vista hacia él.

\- Yo no me puedo imaginar el tener un esposo. Sólo te necesitamos a ti a nuestro lado.

Comentó mi hermana.

\- Esos son los mismos sentimientos que su amor a Mustafa.

Ella se fue a sentar a su cama.

\- Si nuestra relación con Mustafa era amor... entonces no creo que eso pueda volver a pasar.

Como olvidarlo: Mustafa era el cachorro que nuestro padre nos regalo. A Kajika le costó un poco de trabajo convivir con él, pero conmigo casi fue instantáneo y convivíamos mucho, hasta con Kajika, unos buenos recuerdos; sin embargo, ella lloró cuando vio el cadáver de él y no aceptaba de que estuviera muerto, yo no pude contemplarlo porque no quería que nadie viera mi tristeza por como quería a Mustafa, ni tampoco Kajika, pero él que lo supo fue Li Ren cuando no me vio junto con ella porque yo ya lo había visto.

\- Si no hubieras estado conmigo cuando Mustafa murió... No estaría hoy aquí y tampoco mi hermana.

Él se sentó al lado de ella.

\- El amor toma diferentes formas para todos. Habrá alguien allá afuera a quien amarás más que a Mustafa.

Dijo el joven peli negro.

\- Eso lo encuentro difícil de creer.

Contestó ella.

\- Hay mitad de la población en el mundo que son hombres, Kajika. Como dijo Reika: expande tu vista al mundo.

Ella puso su cabeza en la almohada diciendo como en voz baja, aunque aún audible:

\- Pero en verdad quiero regresar a Japón, no tuve tiempo de explicárselo a Yui. Siento que estoy abandonando a mis amigos.

Dijo ella.

Como no había nada más que decir, me levante y salí de la habitación cabizbaja, cerrando la puerta y me recargue en una de las paredes que estaba más cerca de mi, deslizando mi espalda en esta hasta sentarme y cerrando los ojos para recordar esos últimos momentos con el leopardo de nieve sin darme cuenta de que me estaba quedando dormida.

* * *

 **POV de Li Ren**

Al ver que Reika se fue, me di cuenta de que tenía la cara cabizbaja y eso me preocupo un poco, entonces al encobijar a Kajika fui a verla, pero vi que estaba recargada en la pared... y dormida.

\- No tienes remedio.

Entonces la levante y la cargue en mis brazos, su cabeza recargada en uno de mis hombros; llegue a su habitación, la recosté en su cama y la cubrí con la sabana. Aunque me sorprendí al ver una lagrima en la esquina de su ojo, hacía tiempo que no la veía llorar cuando murió Mustafa, entonces con mi dedo pulgar de mi mano derecha seque esa lagrima y me senté al lado de ella sin molestar su espacio, recordando lo que me dijo cuando éramos niños.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Ella puso su mano en una de mis mejillas tiernamente, sintiendo calidez. Me miró tristemente._

 _\- ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Te sucedió algo? Tus ojos no están viéndome y tampoco a mi hermana. Aquí estoy, mírame._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Pasaba un buen rato con Kajika, su hermana, pero ella hizo un impacto en como hacía las cosas. Varias veces al año, las visitaba con el leopardo en la isla tropical, las veía crecer a ambas, cuando dormían, creí ver a Reika en que se convertiría algún día en mi bella durmiente, no, más bien en mi flor.

Pero al ser uno de los candidatos para Reika ¿Cómo podría verla al escoger a otro?

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Al día siguiente, mi hermana, Toranosuke y yo estábamos desayunando, ella le contó sobre ayer.

\- Convertir el casamiento de sus únicas hijas en un juego. No puedo estar de acuerdo con los métodos del señor Burnsworth... Un plebeyo como yo nunca lo entendería.

Ahora me toca tener que tratar de que no pensara en eso, porque pude escuchar lo que dijo por último en voz baja

\- No te compliques, Toranosuke. Podrías llegar a enredar tu mente por eso.

Le dije en tanto le golpee la frente con uno de mis dedos.

\- Onee chan, lo lastimaste.

Me regaño Kajika.

\- No fue tan doloroso, tranquilízate.

Le asegure.

\- Pero Reika sama, si ustedes se casan, los activos del conglomerado Burnsworth serán divididos por sus esposos ¿no es así? Ustedes nunca sabrían, pero siempre hay posibilidades de ser engañado.

Dijo para después comer.

\- Créeme que yo se que es que alguien te engañe. Tiene formas diferentes.

Respondí seriamente sin mirar a alguno de los dos y cortando un trozo de pan y llevármelo a la boca.

\- Como guardaespaldas, siempre debo vigilar.

\- ¿En verdad son así las cosas?

\- Kajika, siempre estas tan relajada hasta cuando hay peligros acechándonos.

Dije yo sin quitar mi seriedad.

\- Hasta ser criadas en esa remota isla ha tenido un efecto contraproducente.

Agregó el muchacho.

\- Para ella si, yo soy más realista.

Le contradije.

\- Hablas como un adulto mayor y todo lo contrario a tu cara de niño, Toranosuke.

Al decir eso, casi escupo mi bocado y con la palma de mi mano me tape la boca para no soltar una carcajada y voltee mi cara.

\- ¡Volvió a decirme cara de niño!

Entonces sus ojos de mi hermana voltearon a verme por lo que comentó y agregó:

\- Vas a envejecer muy rápido ¿sabes?

Ese comentario volvió a soltarme una risilla pero entre dientes, también captó la atención del joven guardaespaldas y después me aclare la garganta.

\- Quiero convertirme en un hombre mayor, lo antes posible, tal como Li Ren sama.

\- Deja de poner tu cara de niño y ya madura, pequeño Toranosuke.

Le dije de broma.

\- ¡Deje de decirme cara de niño, Reika sama!

Dijo él mirándome.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Li Ren se ha demorado.

Comentó Kajika al tomar un sorbo de su bebida, más yo no dije nada. Como él es el líder de los Fang, seguro tenía algo pendiente, pero de pronto un camarero interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerles el postre en el jardín?

\- ¿Bajo el sol?

Preguntó la chica peli rojo rosáceo.

\- Si.

Respondió el camarero.

\- ¡Yo voy! Toranosuke, Onee chan, Iré primero.

Ella se levantó y se fue corriendo, seguida por Toranosuke. Gruñí bajamente para después seguirlos, sin antes agradecerle al camarero. Entonces al llegar, vi que Kajika estaba petrificada, como si algo le llamó la atención y no dejara de mirarlo; entonces escuche una a nuestras espaldas:

\- Kajika, Rei ¿Qué sucede?

Voltee a ver que era Li Ren, hasta que ella dijo una palabra.

\- Mustafa.

Volví a verla y me sorprendí al ver que caían lagrimas de sus ojos, dirigí a donde ella estaba viendo y no fue nada más ni nada menos que un hombre: vestido con pantalón negro, camiseta color vino, una chaqueta de mezclilla blanca, con gafas tapando sus ojos y su físico era de piel alabastro, cabello platino largo atado en una pequeña coleta.

Estaba sentado en un silla leyendo una revista y no se porque de repente oí resonar las palabra que nos dijo mi padre: Que los hombres que escogió para nosotras poseen el brillo de gemas preciosas que fascinarían a cualquier humano. El joven notó nuestra presencia y se quitó sus gafas, dejando ver sus sorprendentes ojos verde dorado, lo que me hicieron recordar a Mustafa.

No era momento de pensar en el leopardo blanco, esto solo es una coincidencia.

\- Cuanta elegancia.

Comentó Li Ren y dijo algo que no pude llegar a escuchar, pero Kajika iba a aproximarse y yo la detuve de un brazo.

\- Espera un momento, Kajika.

Le dije.

\- Suéltame, Onee chan ¡Mustafa ha regresado y hay que recibirlo!

Exclamó con lagrimas a punto de caer.

\- ¿De que esta hablando, Reika sama?

Cuando iba a explicarle, Li Ren Y Kajika, hasta Toranosuke voltearon a ver y el joven desapareció sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Ese hombre me parecía algo sospechoso, pensaba.

\- Kajika, no estés confundiendo a ese hombre con Mustafa.

Le dije al darle la espalda.

Estuve todo el día en mi habitación sin querer ver a alguien, ni a Li Ren o mi hermanita, hasta cuando oscureció, meditando en esos ojos que él tenía, era parecido, pero no le veía el sentido de que fuera el leopardo, hay gente que pueden tener ojos únicos que uno no ve todos los días.

Hasta se me vino en mente cuando Kajika se entero del cadáver de Mustafa.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Estaba muy oculta de la vista de Kajika y los otros habitantes, viendo como ella se acercaba al ya fallecido leopardo y Kajika tirándose sobre su cuerpo, detrás de ella estaba Li Ren diciéndole que él ya se había ido, pero ella no lo aceptaba aunque María, que era para nosotras nuestra madre le decía que no podía ir al cielo si su melancolía seguía restringiéndolo, además de que tomaría un cuerpo viviente._

 _Yo me retire del lugar sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero sin saber que el joven peli negro me vio al irme. Me senté en la arena sin importar que el agua tocara mis pies._

 _\- La reencarnación es solo una creencia, no puede regresar al mundo de los vivos. Solo tenemos una vida._

 _Me dije a mi misma llevándome mis rodillas hacia mi pecho e inclinando mi cabeza y sollozando silenciosamente. Hasta que sentí unos brazos que me rodearon en un abrazo confortante, aunque yo ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero no me importo su compañía._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Desperté algo sobresaltada, pero sin mover mi cabeza de la almohada (no se como de repente me quede dormida), hasta que escuche que alguien tocó mi puerta en el balcón de mi cuarto y fingí estar dormida, volteando mi cabeza.

\- Onee chan, vayamos a ver a Mustafa ¿por favor?

No le respondí y solo espere para que se fuera mi hermana, trató de tocar para que me despertara, pero después de un minuto y medio se rindió, escuchó sus pasos alejarse e irse por la ventana. Suspire cuando se alejó.

\- No entiende absolutamente nada, pero es insistente y necia.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

\- Me preguntó si Kajika sama en verdad cree que el alma de Mustafa está adentro de ese hombre.

Un momento de silencio para después Toranosuke agregar:

\- Pero Reika sama no parecía tener la misma reacción que su hermana.

Al notar el silencio de Li Ren y lo que tenía en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Le preguntó y el joven peli negro se lo mostró en la mesa.

\- Es un reportaje de investigación de ese hombre.

Se levanta y el chico se sorprende para después ver las hojas.

\- Eugene Alexander de Volkan.

En eso se le enciende el foco.

\- ¿Volkan? ¿Del Grupo Volkan?

\- Si, es el tercer hijo del Barón Volkan.

Respondió Li Ren mirando hacia la ventana.

\- ¿No son una institución financiera líder en Europa? Además, es de la realeza.

Comentó Toranosuke.

\- Ciertamente, conoce las condiciones. Pero, hay algo no esta bien.

Entonces recuerda el rostro del hombre.

\- Unos ojos fríos que no muestran emoción alguna. Tan inexpresivos, como una máscara de teatro... ¿Harry en verdad lo escogió a él?

Se preguntó Li Ren.

\- Kajika sama estaba completamente absorbida por él ¿no?

Dijo le muchacho.

\- Pero Reika sama... no le sorprendió. Supongo que se puede decir es uno de los candidatos...

Después se quedó en silencio un breve momento para agregar.

\- Kajika sama y Reika sama solo son otras aves encerradas del señor Burnsworth.

\- No conoces a Kajika lo suficiente, Toranosuke.

El chico volteó a ver a Li Ren.

\- No importa donde este, ella se pondrá de pie por su cuenta, este o no acompañada con Rei.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Decidí levantarme para saber que haría y no estar en mi habitación todo el día, entonces me puse una falda larga negra a cuatro dedos de la rodilla, unas medias negras, botines y una camiseta de manga larga rosa, tampoco me puede faltar mi apreciado relicario de mi madre.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto para dirigirme a donde estaban Li Ren y Toranosuke, en camino a un pasillo, vi que un hombre tocó en una puerta y escuche que dijo:

\- Disculpe la interrupción, Kajika sama se ha ido.

\- ¿Qué?

Dijo Toranosuke.

\- De alguna manera, se escapó por la ventana.

Entonces recordé: ella tocó a mi puerta del balcón y se fue del mismo modo. Fue cuando decidí hablar.

\- Li Ren.

Los presentes voltearon a verme hasta el que informó sobre mi hermana.

\- Esta mañana, ella me tocó la puerta, pero no le hice caso y fingí estar dormida, se fue al no conseguir lo que quería.

Explique brevemente.

\- Pero hay perros en el jardín, ¿no?

Dijo Toranosuke.

\- Son amigables con Kajika sama.

Respondió el hombre.

\- Cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, sea por "Mustafa", nada puede impedirle.

Sabiendo como es ella.

\- Yo sé a dónde fue. Al apartamento de Volkan

Escuche decir a Li Ren y yo voltee a verlo, pero de pronto algo llamó mi atención: vi que habían unos papeles y... ¡Era ese hombre de antes! ¡El que dice Kajika que es Mustafa! Su nombre era: Eugene Alexander de Volkan.

\- ¿Le diste a Kajika sama su dirección?

Preguntó Toranosuke.

\- No es algo que podría haberle ocultado.

Contestó el joven peli negro.

\- Le hubieras insistido que no, aunque ella te lo suplicara.

Replique.

\- Pero le dije que no lo viera hasta que termináramos con la investigación.

Aunque eso aún no me convenció.

\- En verdad se ha encaprichado con ese hombre Mustafa.

Comenta el peli castaño.

\- No me sorprende, ni puede superar la muerte de nuestro leopardo blanco. Una chica necia que desgraciadamente, es mi hermana menor.

Refunfuñe y llevándome mis manos a la cabeza, pero fuimos interrumpidos con la presencia de uno de los que trabajan en el grupo Fang.

\- Disculpen. Hemos descubierto algo importante en nuestra investigación sobre Volkan.

Dijo él seriamente en tanto se aproximaba a Li Ren.

\- Él... indujo a tres chicas al suicidio.

Eso nos dejó helados de palabras, yo me quede en shock por un instante.

\- Suicidio...

No se por qué de repente se me vino el recuerdo del cadáver de mi madre en el suelo, pero trate de que eso no me afectara. Ahora Kajika estaba en peligro.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

\- Siéntate donde quieras.

Le indica Eugene a su invitada, pero ella ve a su alrededor quitándose su sombrero y su abrigo.

\- ¿En verdad vives aquí?

Preguntó Kajika.

\- Si ¿por qué?

Contestó.

\- Parece salida de un catalogo. No se puede sentir que estuviera siendo habitada.

Comentó la chica peli rojo rosáceo.

\- Probablemente sea porque no quiero vivir en ella.

Él se estaba sirviendo una bebida.

\- Eso suena a que estuvieras diciendo que no quieres vivir.

Eugene deja la botella en una mesa cerca.

\- Sin embargo, hay dos almas en mi ¿no es verdad?

Ella asiente al tomar el vaso de la mano del hombre.

\- Aunque quisiera vivir, esas dos almas están destinadas a separarse. Eso es divertido ¿no crees?

\- Lo sería para un malvado espíritu, pero yo se que Mustafa no haría algo como eso. Ustedes dos se unieron.

Respondió ella aún sosteniendo el vaso. Él suelta una pequeña risilla.

\- Sé un poco sobre la reencarnación, pero es la primera vez que escuchó una creencia tan tribal.

\- Es una creencia de Givoly.

Ella se acercó un poco a él.

\- María hablaba mucho sobre eso.

\- ¿María?

Repitió Eugene sin mirarla.

\- Es alguien a quien apreciamos, mi Onee chan y yo. Una nativa caribeña y es como una madre para nosotras.

Explicó ella.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?

Le preguntó.

\- Si, es mayor que yo. Se llama Reika.

Entonces dijo:

\- Escuche historias acerca de que el señor Burnsworth escondió a sus hijas favoritas en alguna isla del caribe.

\- ¡Entonces si lo sabes!

Se puso más contenta la chica.

\- ¿Lo has recordado, Mustafa?

Colocó sus manos sobre su brazo y lo miró.

\- Todo mundo en el negocio lo sabe.

Ella estaba algo confundida.

\- Volkan es una división que esta por debajo de Burnsworth y no me interesa lo que le este pasando a mi padre... no puedes despedir a empleado que no hayan hecho algo malo. Fue así que fuiste capaz de entrar aquí.

\- Eso es mentira.

Dijo seriamente Kajika.

\- Una industria que es dominada por objeciones sin mayor peso que invita a su destrucción misma, hasta una niña como yo lo sabe y no hay manera de que tu lo sepas.

Dijo.

\- Aun si estuviera enojado contigo, ¿la postura de Burnsworth acerca de Volkan no cambiara?

Preguntó él sin mirarla y caminó a otra parte del apartamento

\- Por supuesto que no.

Contestó ella.

\- Entonces... mi nombre es Eugene.

Se presentó el hombre de cabello platino.

\- No soy Mustafa.

Agregó al estar sentado en el sofá.

\- ¿No te gusta que te llamen Mustafa?

\- No es muy agradable.

Entonces la chica se sentó en sus rodillas.

\- De acuerdo, no lo hare.

Eugene se rio, lo que hizo que ella sonriera.

\- "Fue solo por un breve momento, pero sabes como reírte, Mustafa."

Entonces ella recuerda cuando era niña, el cachorro de leopardo se encariño con su hermana, pero a ella le costó unos largos meses en que éste fuera su amigo y siempre se ocultaba detrás de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta él cuando notó que lo miraba, pero de pronto escuchan un ruido que hace que ambos volteen y ven una pistola. Kajika se queda un poco anonadada, pero Eugene estaba tranquilo y con su mirada fría, en eso sale una mujer.

\- ¡Eugene, hay que morir juntos!

\- ¡Detente!

Dice Kajika y lo abraza.

\- ¡Apártate! ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!

Exclama la mujer sin dejar de apuntar a Eugene.

\- Aléjate, Kajika.

Le indicó.

\- ¡Eugene!

Ella quería protestar.

\- Tiene razón. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste ayer con Sally Carter? Sé también de las otras ¡Te he estado investigando!

Informó ella un poco temblorosa y le preguntaba con lagrimas a punto de caer:

\- ¿Por qué? Eugene ¿por qué? A pesar de que nos amábamos tanto.

Tanto Eugene como Kajika se levantaron del lugar.

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho que te amaba, yo sé que no lo habría hecho.

Responde él, dejando a Kajika algo intrigada y consternada.

\- Porque nunca antes me he enamorado de nadie.

\- Por favor, sólo dilo. No importa si es una mentira. Dime que me amas, Eugene.

Le suplicó la señorita, Kajika volteaba a ver al joven y a la señorita sobre la situación. Eugene pone su mano sobre el hombro de ella y le dice:

\- No puedo cumplir esa petición.

Quitó su mano y la chica siguió llorando, algo cabizbaja y apretando la pistola, para después decirle:

\- ¡Te matare! ¡Moriremos juntos!

Él no se sintió amenazado por lo que le decía.

\- Dispárame si quieres, pero no quiero que muramos juntos.

Y él comentó:

\- Cuando muera, deseo morir solo y no pienso complacerte en tu sentimentalismo egoísta.

Kajika sin decir alguna palabra.

\- Por favor decídete ¿Seré yo quien muera o tu? Adelante, Reese.

Le dice él a la chica. Reese sin saber que hacer y por ese rechazo, se pone la pistola debajo de su mentón, pero Kajika actúa y la pistola se le sale de las manos, en eso entran de repente Toranosuke, Li Ren y por último Reika, lo que le llamó la atención al hombre de cabello platino. Li Ren sostuvo a la mujer de sus muñecas en tanto ella decía que la soltaran y Toranosuke recogía el arma.

\- ¡Llévensela!

Ordenó Li Ren.

\- ¿A dónde?

Pregunta Kajika.

\- A algún lugar donde pueda calmarse.

Contestó Li Ren.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, Kajika sama.

Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¡No!

Contestó ella dándoles la espalda, entonces Reika le agarra de los hombros y estaba furiosa.

\- ¡¿Para qué crees que venimos hasta aquí?! No voy a dejar que mi hermana menor este con un hombre que indujera a chicas a un suicidio. No seas tonta.

\- Reika tiene razón, Kajika. Tienes que abrir tus ojos. Él no es Mustafa

Concuerda Li Ren con la chica mayor que Kajika.

\- El líder del conglomerado Fang y guardián de Kajika y Reika, Fang Li Ren ¿verdad?

Dijo Eugene.

\- El cuartel general de Fang en Singapur es en realidad el ramo oriental de Burnsworth. Así que sigue ese rumor, pero no es falso ¿cierto?

Entonces el líder de los Fang dice:

\- Lo que encuentro más sospechoso es que el futuro renombrado presidente de Volkan lleve una vida de depravación aquí... Supongo que la situación contesta la pregunta.

\- No sé de lo que estas hablando.

Finge Eugene.

\- Digo que complicar tu depravación al punto donde las mujeres te amen ciegamente... no es una norma social.

Lo miró tranquilamente, pero algo desafiante.

\- Piensa todo lo que quieras, pero sólo deberías hablar después de que consideres el hecho de que has invadido mi propiedad.

Ambos chocaron miradas, pero Reika solo se molestó más y jaló a Kajika de un brazo.

\- Vámonos de aquí, tanto estar aquí me irrita. Y tu, estas en graves problemas.

\- ¡Suéltame Onee chan! ¡Me duele!

Pero no le hizo caso y se fueron, sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Eugene por unos segundos como diciéndole algo hasta irse, seguidas por el peli negro y el guardaespaldas.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, le dije:

\- No vuelvas a hablar con él, ni te le acerques.

Le advertí.

\- ¿Por qué? Eugene debe ser uno de los candidatos que papá escogió para alguna de las dos ¿no es así?

Dijo ella.

\- ¡No escogería a un asesino como él!

Replicó Li Ren algo molesto.

\- ¿Asesino?

Repitió ella.

\- Hizo que tres mujeres se suicidaran por estar enamoradas ciegamente. No hay que hablar de eso ahora.

Dije por último para dirigirme al auto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le dije:

\- Kajika, olvídate de que ese hombre tenga el alma de Mustafa.

\- Es Mustafa, tienes que creerme ¿qué no le has visto sus ojos?

\- Eso es una coincidencia, no existe la reencarnación.

Reclame.

\- ¿Acaso estas ignorando la creencia de Givoly? Podemos seguir conviviendo con Mustafa y -

Le interrumpa más enfadada:

\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente, Kajika!

Ella se encogió de hombros y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Ya es hora de que madures, Kajika! ¡Mustafa no vuelve a la vida como un humano! ¡Ve a tu cuarto ahora y no hables más de esto!

Le ordene, conteniendo mi impulso de darle una cachetada, yendo a mi cuarto con paso furioso al mío.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta del balcón y me recargue en el barandal de éste. En verdad que ella podía creer que tal cosa, pero ella es muy diferente a mi. No podía verle la cara ahora pensé, pero en ese momento vi que algo se acercaba y estaba en la arboleda, decidí ir a ver que era, siguiendo lo que hizo Kajika cuando fue a ver a Eugene y no me fue tan difícil escabullirme, aunque aterrice un poco duro y pensé que me iban a escuchar, corriendo para que no me vieran.

Cuando creí que ya estaba un poco lejos de la casa de mi padre, busque a lo que me atrajo su atención a mi alrededor, pero una voz me sobresaltó un poco.

\- A ti es a quien quería ver, Reika.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Eugene, pero después me puse seria.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si es por mi hermana, te advierto que la dejes en paz. Ella no es un juguete por ser una niña de 14 años.

Le advertí y eso le pareció algo como divertido al sonreír.

\- Para ser una hermana, te pones en frente de ella y la proteges, pero parece que no tienes tiempo para ti y lo que necesitas hacer es sonreír.

Me aconsejo, lo que no le veía el sentido de lo que decía.

\- No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, muchas gracias.

Me voltee de espaldas, pero lo que dijo después casi me helo:

\- Entonces Fang Li Ren es tu novio.

\- Eso no te interesa.

Me compuse, pero él sonrió y me agarró del brazo y me sentí acorralada cuando estaba a espaldas de un árbol, con una de sus manos cerca de mi cara. (Kabedon)

\- Parece que toque un punto débil. Quiero que olvides a ese hombre.

Tomo mi barbilla con su mano libre y yo comencé a temblar, hasta sonrojarme por su mirada penetrante.

\- Deja de jugar conmigo, yo tampoco soy tu muñeca y no tomes mis consejos a la ligera. Y Li Ren no es mi novio

\- Yo no te haría daño, solo cree en mi.

Él dijo al acercar su cara. No podía moverme y estaba temblando un poco, pero de pronto alguien nos interrumpió:

\- Déjala en paz, asesino.

Ambos vimos que ahí estaba Li Ren, con la mirada que vi en el apartamento. Celoso. Me agarró de brazo y le reclame:

\- Oye, no tienes que hacerme lo mismo como yo a Kajika.

\- Le hubieras dicho que no.

Dijo él sin mirarme.

\- No me trates como a una niña.

\- Hubieras mostrado ser más madura por esta situación.

\- No necesito que digas que hacer, muchas gracias. Yo no me tomó el tiempo lentamente para llegar después.

Me molestó que me dijera que soy una niña, entonces Eugene se río un poco.

\- Así que el líder de los Fang siendo el novio para el pequeño pétalo.

Ese apodo no se como tomarlo, pero me molestó. Entonces Li Ren sin soltar mi brazo, lo miró por última vez.

\- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella o no querrás sufrir las consecuencias.

Caminando algo apresurado, dejando a Eugene.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado al estar sola con él, Rei.

Me indicó, pero apenas pude hacerle caso, porque estaba mi estaba petrificada de palabras y temblando, eso lo notó él al para de caminar y soltar mi brazo, poniéndome su brazo alrededor de mí para tratar de calmarme del shock. De alguna manera me sentí rara, nadie me ha hecho esto.

* * *

 **POV de Eugene**

Al haberse alejado ellos, me fui sin antes pensar en ella. Ese hombre me hecho enojar, ahora ya verá con quien se enfrenta. Sería emocionante molestarlo ya sea con Kajika, hasta a Reika.

De alguna manera u otra serás mía, pequeño pétalo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, yo ame una parte y casi grito al imaginarlo en mi mente. Manden un review para ver que les pareció.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

 **POV de Reika**

Ya era de noche por lo que paso entre Eugene y yo, siendo interrumpido por Li Ren, regresándome al ser arrastrada por él.

\- ¡Eres un tirano!

¡Ah! Una cosa es que ahora Li Ren trataba de encerrar a mi hermana por lo de "Mustafa".

\- ¡Esta es nuestra casa!

Ella decía tratando de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

\- No, es la casa de Harry. Él me dio la completa autoridad del lugar mientras esta fuera por negocios.

Al decir lo último, cerró por completo su puerta y ella llamando a la puerta.

\- ¡Li Ren! ¡Esto es cruel! ¡Onee chan, abre la puerta!

Pero yo no le pude hacer caso.

\- Toranosuke, no dejes que Kajika salga por un tiempo.

\- ¡Si, señor!

Contestó el muchacho.

\- Xao, investiga más a Volkan. Esa flor venenosa debe tener alguna debilidad.

\- Si.

Entonces él volteó a verme.

\- Tu también tienes prohibido salir de la mansión.

\- ¡Yo ya se lo que tengo que hacer! No soy una niña, pero no puedes mantenerme encerrada para siempre.

Le dije cruzando de brazos y dándole la espalda.

\- Si él fue escogido, hasta erróneamente, hare lo necesario para detenerlo.

Él comenta y se va, hasta yo me fui a mi cuarto sin decir nada, tumbándome a mi cama. Jamás vi a Li Ren que odiara a alguien, a menos que...

Me detuve por momento por recordar algo en la isla Givoly cuando una vez él y Mustafa discutieron, pero eso fue en el pasado y ahora las cosas son diferentes.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Al día siguiente cerca de la mansión de Harry Burnsworth, una chica iba a entrar cuando de pronto Eugene de Volkan se le atravesó en su camino.

\- Trabajas para la familia Burnsworth ¿cierto?

Ella retrocedió un poco por seguridad, pero el joven se quita sus gafas y él sonríe diciéndole:

\- Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

La muchacha se sonroja y esta encantada.

Volvió la noche y Li Ren estaba viendo información del "asesino" y pensando que las cosas no se le pasaran a la ligera, pero fue interrumpido cuando le tocan la puerta, sabiendo quien era le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo están Kajika y Rei?

\- Kajika se esta comportando y Reika es más tranquila.

Dijo Xao y agregó:

\- Li Ren sama, hemos recibido noticias desde Malasia. Es sobre el asunto de la compra: nos hemos puesto en una posición no muy ventajosa.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

Preguntó Li Ren, un segundo en silencio y dijo

\- Iré a negociar el acuerdo personalmente.

Pero Xao le comenta:

\- No se si es verdad, pero hay personas, dentro del grupo Fang, que quieren perjudicarlo por razones.

\- Soy consciente de eso.

Dijo el joven.

* * *

 **Por otro lado... En Singapur**

Había una casa en el bosque y un hombre sentado cerca del barandal, comentando:

\- Hace 20 años que Burnsworth no era nada más que una pequeña y simple compañía. No hay duda de que tu padre no hubiera estado muy complacido, pero yo realmente creo que era los Rosenthals que cubrieron al mundo puede volver a ser restaurado.

Le pone dos cubos de azúcar a su café y agrega:

\- Para ello, me gustaría que tu, su honorable hijo, pensara en mi: Fang Tong Seng de Singapur, como un amigo y un aliado confiable.

\- Eso es muy alentador. Tiene mi gratitud.

Agradece un joven de cabello rubio y voltea a verle.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Me encontraba leyendo en mi cama cuando me tocaron la puerta y escuche a la sirvienta.

\- Le he traído la cena.

Le conteste con un suspiro:

\- Adelante.

Puse el separador en la página en donde estaba y vi también que estaba Toranosuke.

\- Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí Toranosuke?

Le pregunte sin asombro.

\- Necesito vigilarla, Reika sama. No solo soy el guardaespaldas de su hermana menor.

Dijo él.

\- Siempre como un halcón, tendrás mucha presión y estrés con vigilarnos siempre.

Pero él disimulo estar ofendido, cerrando los ojos y le dice a la sirvienta:

\- Solo dese prisa, por favor.

Ella puso uno de los platillos, miró por un momento a Toranosuke para después decirme, sacando algo de su delantal.

\- Coma algo para que Li Ren sama este tranquilo, por favor.

La mire un poco sospechosa, pero tome la nota, agradeciéndole y la leí, se me abrieron los ojos de ver la firma. Era de Eugene, pero se la iba a enviar a Kajika y yo la recibí por error, porque la sirvienta me confundió por ella. Volví a mirarla y asiente.

Así que quiere verla en la puerta del este, además que habrá un apagón y la energía volverá en dos minutos, pensé. Tendré que ir en el lugar de ella, pero debo escabullirme para acudir a lo que quiere Eugene.

La sirvienta se fue, cumpliendo con su trabajo y yo ahora debía estar atenta a lo que pase, no tardó mucho en que las luces se apagaran y yo me escape de mi habitación, abriendo la puerta sin ver a Toranosuke, corrí por todo el pasillo sin hacerle caso a su voz y supongo que le avisara a Li Ren y se dará cuenta Kajika por sus gritos, entonces corrí lo más rápido que pude y me escondí de los guardias, haciendo que los perros los distrajeran mientras escapaba, aunque me notaron cuando ya casi estaba en la cima de la reja, pero no me pudieron detener, salte del otro lado y aterrice, viendo unas luces de un carro se acercaron y vi que era él.

\- Parece que cometiste un error, debiste haber mandado el mensaje a mi hermana.

Le comente.

\- ¿Entonces iras en su lugar? Bueno, ahora sube.

Me invitó él y así lo hice sin pensar dos veces, pero escuche a Li Ren y a Kajika:

\- ¡Reika!

\- ¡Onee chan! ¡Espera!

Entonces le dije a Eugene:

\- Vámonos.

Entonces arrancó el coche y yo no les dije nada, pero estaba decidida.

* * *

 **POV de Li Ren**

No podía creer que Reika se fuera con él y dejara a Kajika; él volteó a verme y despidiéndose victoriosamente.

\- ¡Eugene! ¡Maldita flor venenosa!

Ahora ya me hizo enojar, por haber robado a la chica con quien soy candidato para esposo, pero Toranosuke me interrumpió en mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Li Ren sama! ¡Las llantas de todos los carros han sido pinchadas!

Entonces le dije:

\- Llama al jefe de la policía. Buscaremos en toda la ciudad de Nueva York. Usa todas las vías posibles ¡Asegúrense de que sea encontrada en menos de una hora!

Les indique.

\- ¡Entendido!

Respondió Toranosuke.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir a ver a mi hermana! ¡Por favor, Li Ren!

Ahora solo debe esperar a que le muestre lo que pasa cuando me hace enfadar; volvimos adentro de la casa, esperando porque la encontraran. Rei, espera un momento, te salvare.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Él estaba sentado en un sofá y yo estando parada, dándole un vistazo al lugar.

\- No se que pensar de este lugar ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Le pregunte.

\- Los lugares oscuros y llenos de polvo me tranquilizan. Es como mezclarse con la oscuridad.

Me dijo.

\- Siento que eso me recordó a lo que dice Kajika sobre nuestro leopardo.

Le comente.

\- ¿Tu estas aferrada a esas locas creencias?

Le conteste neutralmente.

\- Yo no soy como ella, yo soy más realista. Además, para mi la reencarnación no existe, por como eres físicamente es solo una coincidencia.

\- ¿Y nunca lo creerás?

\- Nunca.

Le dije.

\- Es por eso que me seguiste hasta aquí a las altas horas de la noche.

Él dice naturalmente.

\- Tu desprecias a Li Ren y por esa razón me trajiste aquí ¿cierto?

\- Quien sabe.

Fue lo que me contestó y después:

\- Aunque puedo imaginarme la furia del señor Burnsworth, porque su pequeño vigilante quedó en ridículo y una de sus hijas favoritas fue a dar un paseo con un chico que tiene una mala reputación como la mía.

Me explicó.

\- ¿Por haber inducido a tres chicas a suicidarse?

Le pregunte.

\- Ellas escogieron sus propias muertes ¿por qué la gente desea tanto poseer exclusivamente a otra persona?

Dijo Eugene y después agrega:

\- "Te quiero, así que quédate conmigo", "Te quiero, así que no mires a nadie más", "Te quiero, así que necesito que me quieras". Parece una especie de hechizo.

Un pequeño silencio y luego dice:

\- Yo estoy lleno de indignación. Cuando estoy con esas chicas que usan la palabra "amor" como si eso resolviera absolver algún pecado... A veces me gustaría decir, "entonces ¿por qué no morir?"

Me quede viéndolo un instante, hasta sentarme en el otro sillón, recargando mi codo en uno de los brazos.

\- Nunca les dijiste que se mataran, pero lo hicieron ¿verdad?

Dije.

\- Como si les dijeras... Que aparezca alguien para que maten a ti de verdad.

Él me miro con indiferencia.

\- ¿Por qué?

Le pregunte.

\- El hecho de que una persona este viva es algo indescriptible y bello, garantizando contra otras pruebas y tu no la aprecias ¿por qué es eso?

\- ¿Dices que es indescriptible y bello? Me dices todo eso en términos que son horriblemente simples ¿de donde vendrá esa confianza?

No sabía como responderle, pero él continuo.

\- Es verdad que no hay nada que Burnsworth no pueda hacer. El dinero puede comprar todo. Amor y prestigio, hasta la razón de ser alguien. Si quieres que sea yo, simplemente puedes comprarme, solo pídeselo a tu padre.

Deje de mirarlo, cerrando los ojos le dije:

\- En verdad no entiendes nada, el dinero no lo es todo. Solo es algo material: para ganar el corazón de alguien, tienes que conseguirlo si la amas ¿solo es eso lo que ves? ¿Qué alguien te compre para amarlo?

No me dijo nada, pero yo le di la espalda.

\- Tu ya sabias que fuimos criadas en una isla del caribe ¿verdad, Eugene? Siempre esta muy aislada en tormentas, ningún transporte aéreo ni marino pueden atreverse a cruzar, ni con el dinero se puede, por el cielo que se cubre de nubes, el viento que ruge violentamente que ahoga todo. No creo que tu entiendas.

Me detuve por un momento e inconscientemente conté:

\- A pesar de tener buenos momentos con Kajika y nuestro amigo felino, quería tener tiempo para mi por tener cosas que tengo en mi cabeza y no podría contárselas a nadie. Además...

Hice una pausa.

\- ¿"Además"?

Repitió él curioso, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Nada. Solo pensaba en mente sobre cambiar mi manera de ser, aunque sigo insegura.

No se como, pero sonreí de lado y lo mire.

\- Siento que hayas escuchado esto y ahora pienses que esto es absurdo ¿no?

Pero de pronto fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que abre la puerta y yo solo volteó a ver: eran dos hombres.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

Dijo uno de ellos molesto.

\- Vaya, si es mi hermano.

Dijo Eugene tranquilamente, eso a mí me sorprendió un poco aunque no dije palabra alguna.

\- Sabía que era un error de no vigilarte.

Dijo el otro.

\- Has causado otra escena.

Eugene se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Estás hablando de Reese?

Preguntó.

\- Sé que no tiene caso tratar de hablar contigo seriamente. Debes regresar de inmediato al departamento y prepárate.

Pero el joven de cabello platino les dio la espalda, mirando la ventana.

\- No tenías que haber venido hasta aquí para decírmelo, tenía planeado irme mañana en la mañana. Después de todo, pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Le dijo.

\- Parece que ni alguien como tú olvidaría su propio cumpleaños.

\- Si, especialmente este año, ya que será mi vigésimo cumpleaños

¡¿Qué?! Eso me hizo jadear de sorpresa. Es un año mayor que yo.

\- Eso te hace un adulto, y solo puedo rezar para que hagas las cosas adecuadamente.

En eso, no pude quedarme callada más tiempo.

\- Oye, no le hables de esa manera.

Voltearon a verme.

\- ¿Quién es esta chica?

Preguntó el de lentes.

\- Yo soy Reika Burnsworth, una de las hijas de Harry Burnsworth.

Les dije algo molesta, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

\- ¿Burnsworth?

Entonces su hermano lo agarra del hombro, pero Eugene no lo mira.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡De todas las personas! ¿Por qué atraes a la hija de Burnsworth?

Pero yo agarre su muñeca.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz!

Le dije en voz alta.

\- Yo vine porque quería hablar con él, solo quería dejarle claro que no molestara a mi hermana menor, ni a mí.

En eso escuchó algo como un helicóptero, luego una luz que casi nos cegó.

\- ¡Presidente!

Dijo el otro que venía con el hermano del muchacho peli platino.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡La mansión está rodeada de policías!

Mordí la uña de mi dedo pulgar, al tener en cuenta quien llamó a la policía.

\- Demonios, Li Ren. Tenías que hacer tanto escandalo.

Comente un poco audible.

\- Yo voy a detenerlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Li Ren, Kajika.

Vi que allí estaban los dos.

\- ¡Onee chan, te estábamos buscando! Me tenía preocupada.

Dijo ella sosteniéndome por los brazos.

\- Así que ¿querías detenerme? Ya es muy tarde.

Se dirigió a Eugene, pero solo miró la ventana.

\- Eres de la familia Volkan ¿cierto? Voy a tener que presentar cargos contra tu hermano.

\- ¿Cargos?

Entonces lo agarre de un brazo.

\- No voy a permitir eso.

Pero no me escuchó.

\- Li Ren, por favor.

Tampoco a Kajika.

\- ¿Podemos de alguna manera arreglar esto?

Preguntó el hermano mayor.

\- Entonces ¿Así es como manejas los incidentes para mantenerlos al margen?

Tuve que alzar la voz para que me escuchara.

\- Ya basta, Li Ren ¡escúchame! Yo vine por mi propia voluntad, tomando el lugar de Kajika, quería hablar con él sobre porqué nos molestaba tanto a ella como a mí, pero ahora tu vienes creando un escandalo, trayendo a Kajika.

Pero en eso se escucha la risa de Eugene.

\- Simplemente lo encontré divertido. Un acusador y defensor, pareciera que ya estoy en un juicio. Si deseas presentar cargos, hazlo; es tarde y debo irme a París en cuatro horas.

Entonces él se encamina hacia la salida, no sin antes mirarme a mí.

\- Adiós, Reika. Me divertí mucho.

Y después se dirigió a mi hermana.

\- Yo no soy tu Mustafa. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias: dentro de un animal con pelaje plateado y brillante se esconde alguien insípido y yo soy exactamente igual.

Kajika trató de llamarlo, pero él no hizo caso. No sé como, pero esto hizo que los puños se me cerraran hasta que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos, entonces camino a la salida.

\- ¡Onee chan!

\- Rei, espera.

Yo no los mire y dije:

\- ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?! Li Ren, hiciste un gran escandalo solo por pensar que fui secuestrada y Kajika por tener esa tonta creencia de que él es Mustafa ¡No me vengan a decir sus excusas!

Salgo del lugar con paso molesto, sin que mi hermana me agarrara del brazo.

\- Espera, Onee chan.

Pero...

\- ¡No me toques!

Estaba con tanta rabia, que yo le di una cachetada en una de sus mejillas sin pensarlo y ella retrocede, fue entonces cuando retrocedo mirando mi mano, camino hacia atrás un poco para después echarme a correr, sin mirar atrás e ignorando a Toranosuke.

Llegamos a casa de mi padre, me encerré en mi habitación recostándome en mi cama, poniéndome una mano sobre mi frente, recordando lo que hice a Kajika. Me sentí culpable, por haber reaccionado de esa manera, y que ella estaría odiándome ahora; pero mis pensamientos se fueron cuando escuchó pasos a mi habitación, abren y cierran la puerta de mi habitación para acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste?

Me preguntó una voz masculina muy conocida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Le pregunte con tono algo irritado.

\- Solo quería ver como estas.

Respondió con toda tranquilidad.

\- Estas diciendo excusas. De seguro es por lo que paso con Eugene, y eso te preocupa ¿verdad?

No dijo nada, por lo que lo tome como algo afirmativo.

\- Sólo fui para hablar con él de que para de molestar a Kajika y a mi. Yo estoy teniendo en mente que no todo en el mundo es perfecto: hay gente que es engañosa que se aprovechan de la debilidad de inocentes, por eso trató de proteger a Kajika.

Lo mire por un momento y sentándome, continuo.

\- Es por eso que le quiero hacer entender que no se puede confiar en los que se acerquen a hablar con ella.

Pero le di la espalda.

\- Me siento mal por lo que paso: si me hubiera detenido, no tendría la mejilla roja. De seguro me esta odiando por eso.

Las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, sin importarme en secarlas. Entonces sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban los hombros, reaccione un poco y voltee a verlo: me miraba seriamente, pero con una chispa de preocupación; me acercó más a él, cayendo de lado y rebotando en el colchón ambos, pero no le importó.

\- Kajika no es la única que se preocupa por ti, yo también me preocupe por como te escapaste. Ella estaba desesperada e insistió que la llevara a verte. Tu solo tienes a Harry y a Kajika como la única familia que te queda, no les hagas vivir angustiadamente, sufrirán más. Ni mucho menos a mí, recuerda que soy uno de los candidatos que tu padre escogió.

Lo último ignore, poniendo mis manos en su espalda, correspondiendo ese abrazo, sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviéramos así. En eso sentí que, un nudo se me hizo en el estomago.

\- Tienes que dormir, además de hacer las paces con Kajika mañana cuando estén juntas.

Me dijo él al levantarse y soltándome, pero inconscientemente no lo solté.

\- Sólo quédate unos pocos minutos más, nada más. Lamento lo que paso.

Una de sus manos estaba atrás de mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello.

\- Ya no importa, ahora lo entiendes.

Sin que él me viera, sonreí aliviada.

Como en el amanecer, me dirigí a la habitación de ella, le toque y recibí respuesta.

\- Adelante.

Abrí y fue su sorpresa al verme.

\- Onee chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me preguntó.

\- Kajika, yo...

Me avergoncé al principio, pero recordé lo que me dijo él.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo.

Dije algo cabizbaja.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sobre lo que hice hace horas atrás. Lo hice sin pensar que me afectara.

Me quede en silencio, pero sentí una de sus manos en la mía.

\- Sé que no querías hacerme daño, ya olvídalo. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Me comentó ella algo feliz.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Vayamos a Paris, tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo le pasara a Eugene.

Eso hizo que mi estomago siguiera teniendo ese nudo, pero le dije.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Le conteste con una sonrisa algo insegura, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

 **Malasia**

El líder de los Fang estaba trabajando, hasta que Cao vino.

\- Kajika sama dijo que esto era una perdida de tiempo, pero encontramos algo bastante extraño en la investigación sobre Eugene. Mire esto, por favor.

Dijo mostrándole la información sobre una mujer algo parecida a Eugene.

\- Es la madre de Eugene, Christine. Es la tercera esposa del Barón Volkan. Ella se embarazó de Eugene y falleció no mucho después de haber dado a luz; esta es la única información que vino del grupo Fang: cinco años antes de que Eugene naciera, el Barón Volkan... Tuvo un accidente y dejó de ser capaz de tener hijos.

Explicó Cao, lo que le preguntó Li Ren mirándolo:

\- En otras palabras ¿Eugene no es hijo del Barón Volkan?

Cao asintió. Esto le consterno mucho al joven líder: ¿de quién es hijo Eugene?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pongan en los comentarios que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. Yo al seguir viéndola, me emociono mucho de lo que pasa. Gracias a cierta autora por ideas para este Fanfic, además de opinar que tal voy, por ser la que me recomendó este anime, se vuelve muy interesante.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

 **POV de Reika**

Kajika, Toranosuke y yo estábamos contemplando una mansión, que era donde vive Eugene.

Si se preguntan "¿Cómo llegamos allí?" Les contaré.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Nuestro carro se descompuso y no sabíamos como repararlo, yo me recargue en el transporte de espaldas y cruzando mis brazos, tratando de buscar una solución, entonces Kajika le regaño al guardaespaldas._

 _\- Ya se ha puesto el sol. Esto pasó gracias a que preguntaste que camino tomar y elegiste este deteriorado camino._

 _Él dice:_

 _\- Yo creo que debería estar por aquí._

 _Ella comenta:_

 _\- Me pregunto cómo te convertiste en nuestro guardaespaldas._

 _\- Pensando que puede hacer las cosas, y por tener cara de niño._

 _Estuve de acuerdo con ella y él se enojó diciendo:_

 _\- ¡Mi cara de niño no tiene nada que ver con esto!_

 _El chofer trata de arreglar el asunto cuando a mi hermana se le ilumino la cara al ver que alguien se acercaba y ella le hacía señas de que parara, Toranosuke quiso detenerla y ella no lo escuchó. Suspire y fui tras ella._

 _Estaba a unos pasos y ella preguntó por la ubicación de la residencia Volkan y el conductor bajó del coche: era un hombre casi de tercera edad con un traje elegante y unos lentes, cabello casi blanco y bigote._

 _\- Disculpe ¿pero quién es usted?_

 _Entonces se presentó._

 _\- Yo soy el mayordomo de la familia Volkan, Orbach._

 _Entonces a ella se le prendió el foco, yo decidí introducirnos._

 _\- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Reika Burnsworth, y ella es mi hermana menor, Kajika. Buscamos la residencia porque queremos ver a Eugene._

 _Explique brevemente y eso le sorprendió un poco a él._

 _\- ¿A Eugene sama?_

 _Nos preguntó._

 _\- Vinimos aquí porque hay algo que queremos confirmar._

 _Dijo Kajika._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Entramos, pero Eugene no dijo molesto:

\- ¡Váyanse!

Nos sorprendió a ambas por su actitud, él se acerca.

\- ¿Por qué? Se supone que en esta fecha solo la familia estaría en casa.

Orbach quería decir algo, pero el joven le dijo:

\- Prepara el auto inmediatamente. Llévalos a la ciudad.

Él se da la vuelta y camina, alejándose un poco, pero Kajika protestó determinadamente.

\- ¡No nos iremos!

Él voltea solo cabeza y se detiene.

\- ¡Si nos vas a sacar, tendrá que ser a la fuerza!

Pero en eso alguien entra.

\- Oye ¿qué es todo ese escandalo?

Entonces al vernos, yo le dije.

\- Perdón por entrar sin avisar. Nos volvemos a ver. La chica de lado mío es mi hermana menor, Kajika. Eres uno de sus hermanos ¿verdad?

Él se sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Reika san?! ¡¿Esta es tu hermana menor?! ¡Son casi idénticas!

Se acercó y ella dijo algo molesta:

\- Vinimos desde Nueva York, pero Eugene nos quiere echar.

Intervine.

\- Yo estoy aquí para que ella no estuviera sola.

Entonces se dirigió al mayordomo.

\- Orbach, muestrales el cuarto de huéspedes por favor. El mejor cuarto del ala sur.

\- Si.

Contestó Orbach, pero Eugene le dice:

\- Xavier nii san, pero si hoy es...

\- ¡Cállate!

Le ordenó y así lo hizo Eugene.

Los cinco caminamos hacia el ala sur.

\- Reika san, ¿le gustaría a usted y a su hermana menor unirse a la cena de esta noche?

\- Eh, bueno...

Pero antes de que dijera la respuesta, Kajika vio el autorretrato de una mujer y comenta:

\- Que mujer más hermosa.

Yo pregunte:

\- Xavier san ¿Quién es la mujer en el retrato?

\- Ella es la abuela de Eugene sama.

Me respondió en vez Orbach y Xavier san nos dice:

\- Eugene se parece a nuestra abuela, mientras que mi hermano mayor y yo nos parecemos a nuestro padre y abuelo. Bien ¿podemos seguir?

Por fin llegamos a la habitación de huéspedes y ella se asomo por la ventana del cuarto.

\- Que hermoso jardín.

En eso alguien nos dijo:

\- Ya me había despedido de ustedes.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Eugene.

\- No quiero que nos separemos, y tampoco Onee chan. A nosotras nos gustas, Eugene.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Gustarme Eugene? ¡Esta muy equivocada! Solo vine para que ella no este sola con él, pero decidí no pronunciar palabra.

\- No deberías decir esas palabras con tanta facilidad, y mucho menos hablar por otros cuando no te lo pidieron.

Ella protestó.

\- ¡No lo hice!

Se levantó, estando a un paso de él.

\- Eugene, ¿has escuchado hablar sobre el espíritu del lenguaje?

Al no decir nada, ella continua:

\- Hay una creencia en Givoly similar a la de Japón. Todo en este mundo hay un espíritu, hasta las palabras mismas que decimos ¿verdad, Onee chan?

Volteó a verme con una sonrisa, pero no vuelvo a verla.

\- Ya te dije que esas creencias no son reales para mí.

\- Onee chan, siempre nos lo decía María: "Los malos espíritus son los que viven en malas palabras. No se pueden retractar de lo que dicen, así que cuiden sus palabras."

\- Nada que ver.

Entonces me levante y le di la espalda, haciendo la "ley del hielo", por más que ella esperaba una respuesta de mi, yo no le contestaba, pero Eugene se fijó en mi mirada y no sabía que es lo que estaba pensando, hasta que cuando ella menciona a Li Ren, Eugene dice:

\- No puedo creer que les haya dejado, pero olvídate de eso. No voy a aceptarlo, no importa que tipo de "atracción" sea.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

Le preguntó mi hermana y en un momento de silencio él se dirigió a mí.

\- Kajika, necesito hablar con tu hermana.

Ella estaba confusa, pero le dije:

\- Kajika, por favor sal de la habitación por un momento. Yo te diré cuando puedes entrar.

Ella dudó al principio, pero obedeció y con un pequeño puchero en su rostro, y al estar los dos le pregunte:

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Él un poco cabizbajo comentó:

\- Reika, algo que me gusta de ti y de tu hermana es escuchar sus voces, quiero hablar contigo y escuchar las historias de Kajika; en mis 19 años de vida, la única cosa que me ha encantado de ti ha sido tu voz.

Sin decir nada más, él se fue de la habitación sin dejar de tener la cabeza algo cabizbaja sin antes decir:

\- No vayan a bajar a cenar, les subirán la comida.

Abre la puerta y mi hermana y lo llama.

\- Por favor, hagan lo que les digo.

Yo solo asentí y se va, en eso siento que algo malo iba a pasar pronto, poniendo una mano hacia mi pecho y la aprieto, en eso Kajika y Toranosuke entran a la habitación, pero yo decidí salir de la habitación para pensar las cosas, pero en eso Orbach apareció y me preguntó:

\- ¿Me puede permitir que hable con usted, por favor?

Yo algo extrañada le asentí con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sucederá algo? Por el cumpleaños de Eugene.

Él me dijo:

\- Tengo una petición sobre ese asunto: Quiero que no pierda de vista a Eugene sama esta noche.

Sentí un nudo en el estomago cuando dijo eso.

\- Desde hace tiempo que Eugene sama ha estado hablando de su cumpleaños número veinte.

No sabía que decir, pero deje que continuara.

\- Christine sama... La madre de Eugene sama, en la víspera de su vigésimo cumpleaños... se lanzó de una ventana del tercer piso.

Yo casi entró en shock, pero trate de no estar en pánico.

\- La razón fue el inmenso amor de la abuela de Eugene sama... por Alain sama, su segundo hijo.

Él me guio a un cuadro donde estaba la abuela del muchacho y "Alain", entonces agregó Orbach:

\- La abuela de Eugene sama entró a la familia por un matrimonio político, se podría llamar. El primer hijo era como el esposo, y por esa razón odiaba al padre de Eugene sama.

Eso se me quedó en la cabeza y algo se me hacía extraño, hasta con el nudo en el estomago que ya estaba haciéndose más grande; el mayordomo se dirigió hacia el comedor donde iba a estar la familia para la cena de Eugene.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Ya era de noche y los tres hermanos, junto con el barón Volkan celebraban el cumpleaños del joven Eugene, ya con veinte años de edad.

\- Padre, debes conocer a la señorita Reika después. Parece que Eugene finalmente nos será de útil.

Dijo Xavier.

\- Yo estoy en contra de eso.

Contestó Pierre.

\- ¡Pierre nii san! Los Volkan estaríamos en una fuerte posición si tuviéramos un matrimonio que nos vinculara con los Burnsworth.

Explicó la razón Xavier.

\- ¿Eugene será un bueno esposo? Seguramente, incitaríamos la ira del señor Burnsworth.

Pierre estaba muy serio, pero el hombre mayor intervino.

\- Cállense, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos en el cumpleaños de Eugene.

\- No te preocupes, Pierre nii san.

Dijo el cumpleañero sin alzar su mirada.

\- Yo no pienso casarme con Reika, ni con nadie. Haré lo que dices: No sufriremos la ira del señor Burnsworth.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Me encontraba viendo cierta habitación y tenía la llave de esta; "¿por qué?" se preguntaran. Les explicó.

 **Flashback**

 _Después de obtener esta nueva información que me dijo Orbach, quise caminar un poco, pero en vez de eso, regrese a la habitación donde nos quedábamos Kajika y yo, pero en eso me encontré con algo extraño en la cama y al acercarme, vi que era una llave, junto con una nota que decía: "Esta llave es la que abre la habitación de Christine sama, que en paz descanse. Allí esta el diario de ella. Ayude a Eugene sama."_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Algo en mi mente me decía que era una mala idea entrar en lugares que no eran permitidos, pero al tener en cuenta que Eugene me trata diferente, y esa triste cara. Tenía que investigar lo que esta pasando, entonces puse la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

\- Porque no cumpliré veinte años. Tendré diecinueve años para siempre.

Dijo finalmente el joven Eugene.

\- Tal como mi madre, Christine.

Toca con el dedo índice la copa que tiene en frente suyo y lo empuja, derramándose el liquido en el mantel y el padre tenía unas gotas de sudor sobre su frente y mejilla.

Mientras que en una de las puertas cerradas, Kajika y Toranosuke escuchaban la conversación, sin creer lo que pasaba.

 **POV de Reika**

Mirando a mi alrededor, recordé lo que dijo Orbach.

 **Flashback**

 _Al estar frente al autorretrato de la abuela de Eugene, le pregunte al mayordomo:_

 _\- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?_

 _\- Porque a usted y a su hermana les alzó la voz y nunca lo había visto antes actuar._

 _Entonces me dice lo siguiente:_

 _\- Mademoiselle, salve el alma en pena de Eugene sama, por favor._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Ahora esto me intrigaba más a ayudarlo, no importa que. Entonces ahora tenía que buscar ese diario.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

\- Tu sabes sobre ello, ¿no es así, Pierre nii san?

Kajika escuchaba mientras Eugene interrogaba.

\- Tu sabes que mi verdadero padre es el tío Alain. ¿verdad?

Pierre esta detrás de su padre, se impacta por lo que dijo su hermano, hasta el hombre de mayor edad.

 **Por otro lado...**

La chica mayor pelirrojo rosáceo comenzó a buscar en el librero que estaba en la habitación de la difunta madre, examinaba cada libro.

\- "¿Donde estará ese diario?"

Se preguntó en mente.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo!

Habla Xavier al levantarse de su asiento.

\- ¡Nuestro tío murió hace más de diez años y tu ni siquiera habías nacido!

\- Fue durante el tercer año que cayó en estado vegetativo, ¿cierto?

Dijo el chico de pelo platino.

\- Hasta su muerte, las funciones de su cuerpo eran normales a pesar de su pérdida de conciencia ¿o acaso eso es incorrecto, padre?

Vio al hombre viejo, éste recordaba cuando Alain murió: quería dejarle en ridículo; trató de huir, pero Eugene agregó:

\- Hace quince años, congelaste el esperma del tío Alain dentro de glicerina... esperando a que llegara una novia.

\- ¿Desde... hace cuanto que sabes eso?

Le preguntó.

\- A los nueve años, encontré el diario de Christine mientras jugaba en su cuarto.

Respondió el joven; al mismo tiempo que Reika encontró el diario que estaba al fondo de los otros, leyó detenidamente cada página de éste.

\- Estaba escondido entre otros libros. El contenido era caótico, pero podía sentir el miedo en su escritura.

Hasta en su mente recordaba lo que decía su madre.

\- Después de eso, interrogue a la jefa de mucamas de ese momento. Me contó todo con gran detalle.

Auguste no podía creer lo que oía de su "hijo" y éste le señaló.

\- Gastaste quince años buscando a la novia ideal. Una pariente distante de la abuela, Christine Wandruska: empujando a su familia casi a la bancarrota y te casaste con la chica de dieciocho años a través de maniobras políticas.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Me detuve un momento al sentir un escalofrió y estar en shock al leer una página en la que la señorita Christine decía "que había un demonio y que la mataría", y la perturbante imagen del cadáver de mi madre en el piso me vino a la mente: sangrando y sin moverse después de haber salvado a la pequeña Kajika de ser secuestrada y que casi me mataran a mí.

Pero las palabras del viejo mayordomo vinieron.

* * *

 **Flashback**

- _Christine sama era más delicada que otras personas. En su matrimonio y cuando dio a luz, todo lo que sentía era miedo y para empeorar las cosas, el padre del hijo que estaba cargando murió hace quince años: un hombre que nunca había conocido. Pasaron diez meses que fueron muy difíciles y hasta este día aún tengo pesadillas sobre eso: Los gritos de Christine sama cuando estaba en labor de parto._

 _Explicó el mayordomo algo cabizbajo y con un pequeño tono de susto._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Eugene le dijo al hombre en frente de él, acusándolo:

\- Pusiste tu odio por tu madre y por tu hermano dentro de Christine y me trajiste al mundo para poder completar tu venganza.

Auguste trató de detenerlo, pero el muchacho siguió.

\- Somos cómplices. Llevamos a una chica al suicidio.

Lo último que dijo el muchacho dejó helados a todos.

\- Terminare mi vida al mismo tiempo que mi madre. Y hasta que ese momento llegara, me propuse llevar una vida de ocio, sin nunca mencionar nada de esto ¡Mi vida terminara sin utilidad!

A Reika se le quedaron los ojos muy abiertos por la última página del diario, lo que le contó Orbach: se lanzó desde el tercer piso de la casa.

\- Y el que terminará todo... Padre, tu debes ser quien debe hacerlo.

Puso una pistola en la mesa.

\- Padre, los gritos de Christine se desvanecerán de mi mente, y gracias a ella, yo también sentía miedo.

El muchacho de cabello platino comenzó a llorar.

\- No debería ser capaz de escuchar esos gritos, pero me perforan como espinas que son irremovibles.

Kajika apenas podía entender lo que decía el muchacho.

\- Padre... Por favor, libérame. Sálvame de vivir este infierno.

Auguste cayó al piso y miró desde abajo al pobre y después se le acercó pidiéndole perdón, hasta a Alain y a Christine, pero Eugene se va corriendo hacia las escaleras.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

En verdad no podía creerlo... Esta mujer pasó un "infierno" y Eugene estaba con vida y que el barón de Volkan no era su padre, pero mis pensamiento cuando escuche un grito de hombre, llamando a Eugene, yo me volteó y él apareció, viendo la ventana donde se había tirado su madre, para que nadie interfiriera, cerré la puerta lo más silenciosa que pude y le puse el seguro y él camina lentamente para abrir un poco más la ventaba y lanzarse.

\- ¡Eugene!

Le agarre de la muñeca y él estaba a un paso de caer, me gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos:

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir con ella! ¡Déjame morir!

Entonces le dije con gritos:

\- ¡Esa solución no es la correcta! ¡¿Por qué quieres seguir los pasos de tu madre?! ¡No hagas esto!

Al final yo lo jale con todas sus fuerzas, pero al llegar al piso... Él estaba sobre mí, nos quedamos así por unos segundos para después levantarnos, pero él seguía de rodillas.

\- Hoy comienzas algo nuevo... Has renacido en tu cumpleaños. No tomes esta decisión, porque hay muchas cosas que te esperan y debes vivir para verlo.

Él estaba mirándome sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Tu si le importabas a tu madre. Tuvo oportunidades de deshacerte de ti, pero decidió recibirte.

Me acerque un poco hasta estar a un pequeño paso de él y en ese momento él se lanza hacia mí, rodeando sus brazos sobre mi cintura y solloza inaudiblemente, pero decidí corresponderle y unas pocas lagrimas se derramaron y las otras las contuve; de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Kajika apunta con una pistola, disparando al espejo, asustándome y abrace un poco más fuerte a Eugene.

\- ¡Kajika! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Me hubieras matado a mí o a él! ¡Baja esa pistola, no quiero que haya una tragedia en el cumpleaños de Eugene!

Le dije a regañadientes sin soltar al pobre Eugene y le acaricie un poco el pelo.

Ahora él ya es un adulto; calme a todos los presentes sobre esto y les dije que él ya no cometería suicidio, lo escolte a su habitación sin apartarme de su lado, sé que no estaba bien estar en la habitación, no me malinterpreten, solo me acosté con él para que no se sintiera solo a pesar de que él ya estaba dormido. Aunque me sentí más tranquila y caí en un profundo sueño, recordando como lo hacía con cierto leopardo blanco.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Casi se acercaba la mañana, Eugene se encontraba en la habitación de Reika, aún la muchacha estaba dormida. Él la miro por un momento para después ir al jardín y entonces alguien lo llamó:

\- Eugene sama.

Era Orbach, el mayordomo.

\- Me estaba preocupando al ver que no estaba en su habitación.

\- Reika estaba ahí ¿verdad?

Dijo el joven, mirando hacia las flores.

\- Ella se negó a dejarme y durmió en mi cama.

El mayordomo se sorprendió al ver la expresión del joven amo que le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Ayer aprendí algo... La cama es un lugar para descansar. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso antes.

Él se agachó para ver las flores, en tanto el mayordomo le explicó:

\- Estas flores las sembró Auguste sama como réplica de las que hay en casa de Christine sama, sin embargo, ella nunca caminó por aquí.

En la habitación de Eugene, Toranosuke y Kajika estaban con Reika.

\- ¡¿En qué estaba pensando, Reika sama?! ¿Cómo puede dormir con un hombre en la misma cama?

Dijo el guardaespaldas algo molesto, con su cara de niño.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta de eso, Onee chan? ¿Qué se siente?

Preguntó Kajika.

\- No es gran cosa.

Les dije sin emoción alguna.

\- Como cuando solíamos dormir con Mustafa ¡Él es definitivamente Mustafa!

Dijo la hermana menor, eso molesto Rei.

\- Ya te dije que Eugene es Eugene, no Mustafa. Ya deja ese tema, sino no te hablare.

\- Ya lo dijo Reika sama ¡Le he dicho millones de veces que el que las almas vuelven de la muerte es una superstición!

Dijo el muchacho peli castaño.

\- Yo si creo en ello, así que esta bien.

Responde la niña.

\- Pero a mí no me metas en eso.

Rei sigue frunciendo el ceño.

\- No puede seguir durmiendo con él.

Le indicó el muchacho.

\- Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirme que hacer, y no grites que apenas estoy despierta. Que no se te ocurra hacer esto después, Kajika.

Dijo a su hermana.

\- ¿No puedo?

Preguntó.

\- **¡No puedes!**

Dijo Toranosuke en voz alta y Rei menos alta, esto hizo que la niña de pelo rojo rosáceo hiciera un puchero y cruzara sus brazos.

\- Reika sama.

La chica mayor volteó a Toranosuke..

\- El padre de Eugene san quiere hablar contigo. Definitivamente, va a reprenderla.

Dijo el muchacho al cruzar sus brazos.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Fui hacia donde estaba el señor Auguste y él me recibió.

\- Reika san, gracias a ti Eugene se ha salvado.

Dijo el hombre barbudo al tomarme de la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Si no te hubiera conocido, nadie habría sido capaz de detenerlo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y él me comentó.

\- Yo amaba a Christine. Después de ver a la chica con rasgos tan parecidos a los de mi madre, mi objetivo de querer a un niño más hermoso que Alain se desvaneció por completo y yo solo quería a Christine a mi lado. Pero se encogía de miedo siempre que me acercaba a ella ¿por qué las personas con rostros como el de ella me odiaban tanto? Mi odio creció proporcionalmente a mi amor por ella.

Eso hizo prender un foco en mi mente: en su diario dijo que ella estaba viviendo un infierno.

\- Ella fue el chico expiatorio de mi odio hacia mi madre. Christine no había hecho nada malo, pero yo...

Le detuve arrodillándome a su altura.

\- Por favor, Auguste san, ya no se atormente más con el pasado. Ahora debe cambiar su punto de vista y hacer que el futuro sea más brillante. Eugene no lo odia, él quería buscar la manera de quitarse la vida, pero nadie que lo matara. Eugene posee una belleza que puede abrumar a alguien que lo vea. En verdad no quería suicidarse, pero si usted lo hacía, estaría cargando un gran pecado; así que Eugene lo ama como si fuera su padre.

En ese momento, ligeramente sonreí.

\- Él ya le ha perdonado desde hace tiempo atrás.

Vi que sus ojos estaban saliendo lagrimas y yo le abrace.

Horas después, recibimos la sorpresa de que viniera alguien.

\- ¡Li Ren!

Ella fue hacia el, lanzándose.

\- ¿Completaste tus asuntos?

Le pregunte al acercarme lentamente.

\- ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

Nos preguntó a las dos.

\- Ya no ha nada de que te preocupes.

Le dije rápidamente y lo que dice después me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Entonces ¿te gusta Eugene, Rei? ¿Lo escogerás como esposo?

Casi me tropiezo y me doy la me di vuelta para darle la cara.

\- Oye, me agrada, pero ni siquiera lo conozco por completo ¿cómo podría casarme con él?

Trate de no ponerme roja, pero lo que Kajika soltó el sonrojo se me notó.

\- Se veían como una verdadera pareja cuando dormiste con él en su cama.

El florero que le dio ella al hombre joven peli negro se le resbaló de las manos y se rompió; me sentía avergonzada y le di la espalda, quería que le tierra me tragase.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, Reika?

Me interrogó Li Ren.

\- No volverá a pasar.

Le respondí para cambiar de tema y que me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, para mi salvación se abrió la puerta.

\- Bienvenido.

Sabía que era Eugene, se acerca a mí, lo miró de lado y me besa la cabeza, le dice a Li Ren:

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de desaprobación?

\- Eugene, mou...

Antes de que pudiera reprenderle, Li Ren interrumpió:

\- Absténganse de cualquier manifestación de afecto en público, por favor. No quiero atraer más atención hacia Reika.

Nos dijo a los dos.

\- No tienes que hablar por mí.

Le repliqué.

\- Si tengo que destacar, es más seguro si lo hago en apariencias. Bueno, yo sé a que se refieren tus verdaderas intenciones.

Eugene estaba sonriendo, le molesto a Li Ren y yo pongo una de mis palmas sobre mi cara por lo que pasa, me quería morir de la vergüenza; en eso el joven de palo platino se aparte de mi y va hacia él, no sé que fue pero el peli negro volteo atrás suyo mientras Eugene se iba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Li Ren?

Le preguntó mi hermana al notar que él no quitaba su vista.

Al principio Eugene era un hombre frío, pero ahora que tiene veinte años y cuando lo salve, se ha vuelto más gentil. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Pongan en los reviews que les ha parecido ese intenso momento entre Reika y Eugene, además de la escena extra. En el próximo capítulo será conocer a cierto príncipe.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

 **POV de Reika**

Después de lo que paso con Eugene, ahora estamos en Hong Kong unas cuantas semanas después.

\- ¡Miren Onee chan, Toranosuke! Los horizontes de Nueva York y Tokio son increíbles, pero el de Hong Kong tiene una intensidad diferente a esos lugares.

Nos dijo Kajika, teniendo puesto una gabardina morada, peinada con una media coleta por detrás y yo uno de color blanco, de peinado un medio recogido ondulado con el resto del cabello suelto.

\- Kajika sama, Reika sama, tenemos que irnos.

Él nos dijo al señalar su reloj.

\- De acuerdo, tranquilo. La fiesta no se ira a ninguna parte.

Le dije sin tratar de molestarme.

\- ¿Tan pronto? No tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta.

Ella dijo al cerrar sus ojos y sin vernos a la cara.

\- Pues tenemos que ir, te guste o no. Yo me subiré al vehículo.

Les dije al volver a subirme y solo pasó un momento para que ellos vinieran y nos dirigiéramos a la casa del tío de Li Ren. Ya era de noche y llegamos al lugar donde era la fiesta, siendo recibidas por le mismísimo joven peli negro.

\- Kajika, Reika.

\- Li Ren.

Dijo mi hermana al verlo bajar de las escaleras: Kajika tenía un vestido rosa, decorado desde arriba con rosas rojas y yo un vestido amarillo a tres cuartos de mis rodillas con encaje de manga acampanada, sin olvidar el relicario.

Ella mira de arriba a abajo la vestimenta de Li Ren.

\- En verdad, te ves mejor con las ropas tradicionales chinas, ¿no crees, Onee chan?

Me sorprendí un poco, pero me compuse sin tratar de sonrojarme.

\- Si, te ves bien, Li Ren.

Él se río y en eso, se integran un hombre casi mayor y una mujer.

\- Bienvenidos, Reika san, Kajika san, Toranosuke san.

Nos recibió el hombre.

\- Déjenme presentarlos. Éste es mi tío, Kheng Chang.

Dijo Li Ren al dirigir una de sus manos hacia su tío.

\- Gusto en conocerlo. Soy Kajika Burnsworth y ella es mi hermana mayor, Reika.

\- Un placer conocerlo.

Respondí.

Él nos señaló a la mujer detrás de él.

\- Ésta es mi esposa, Bridgette.

\- Gusto en conocerlos.

Dijo la mujer de pelo negro.

\- Kajika san, Reika san, tienen que ser cuidadosas. Este hombre de aquí puede ser algo frío.

Nos "advirtió", aunque no me daba sorpresa.

\- Antes éramos muy unidos.

Pero Li Ren la detuvo.

\- Como sea, ustedes tres...

El señor Kheng intervino.

\- Vayan adentro. Bridgette, muestrales el camino, por favor.

Le ordenó.

\- Por aquí, por favor.

Ella nos guío y la seguimos, no tardamos mucho en llegar a donde era la fiesta; Bridgette estaba junto con otras personas.

\- Reika san, Kajika san. Ellos son los dos hermanos menores de mi esposo y su cuñada.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Entonces, esos rumores acerca de que Li Ren era el guardaespaldas de las hijas de Burnsworth eran verdad.

Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- No hay honor más grande para el Clan Fang.

Dijo la cuñada.

\- Solamente las mantengo vigiladas

En eso, vinieron Li Ren y el señor Kheng.

\- Ya que Kajika aún es una niña y Reika sabe cuidarse sola, pero aún así debo tener vigilancia.

Kajika lo reprende.

\- ¡Oye, ya te lo he dicho, no soy una niña!

\- Si eres una niña, porque tienes 14 años. Así que eso significa que aún eres una niña, no lo niegues.

Dije para recordarle.

\- Onee chan, mou...

Uno de los hermanos se río un poco de la situación.

\- Ser tan testarudo es uno de sus defectos.

\- Eso es verdad.

Comentó mi hermana al ver de lado al hombre joven de pelo negro.

\- También eres un poco testaruda, Kajika.

\- Claro que no.

Negó ella.

\- Kajika sama.

La calmó Toranosuke.

\- Bueno, con suerte Tong Seng se calmará ahora.

El otro hermano del señor Chang comentó.

\- El tío Tong Seng también es un miembro importante del clan.

Decía el líder de los Fang.

\- Pero él siempre se opuso a que tú dirigieras el clan y hoy ni siquiera esta aquí.

\- No hablemos de Tong Seng en este momento.

Sugirió Kheng, ahora dirigiéndose a su sobrino.

\- Li Ren, por favor, déjame presentarte a los invitados.

Ahora nos miraba a nosotros tres.

\- Por favor, discúlpenos, Reika san, Kajika san, Toranosuke san.

\- Toranosuke, cuida de ambas.

Ordenó Li Ren para acompañar a su tío.

\- Si.

Respondió el chico peli castaño.

\- Nunca esperamos que mostrara sus habilidades tan rápido. Li Ren es el orgullo de nuestro clan.

Nos contó el hombre un poco más mayor.

\- En verdad maduró mucho.

Comenta la cuñada.

\- Sólo tenía trece años cuando el anterior líder falleció.

Sacó un pañuelo para secarse sus lagrimas.

\- Aún dentro del clan, la confianza en Li Ren sama es increíble.

Nos susurró al oído Toranosuke y ambas lo miramos hacia donde se encontraba.

"La confianza de Li Ren es casi grande."

Pensé sin dejar de mirarlo; no hice mucho, solo estar cerca de mi hermana y el guardaespaldas con cara de niño, pero el ambiente me asfixiaba un poco y fui a uno de los balcones que estaba más cerca.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Reika san?

Vi a de lado y era Bridgette.

\- ¿No te gustan las fiestas?

Me preguntó.

\- No es por eso, solo que es agotador tener que estar siempre al lado de Kajika y vigilar que no haga alguna imprudencia; además tengo vagos recuerdos de haber ido a este tipo de fiestas y mi hermana nunca ha estado en una.

Soltó una risilla.

\- No las culpo. Después de todo, ella solo tiene catorce y tu tienes dieciocho.

Entonces le pregunte:

\- ¿Li Ren ha estado aquí tiempo atrás?

\- Si, tenía trece años al estar aquí en un año ¿acaso te molesta?

Esa leve sonrisa me pareció algo sospechosa en esa mujer, pero trate de no mostrar esa incomodidad.

\- No.

Entonces ella me dice:

\- Tengo algo lindo para ti.

Pone en frente de mi una llave, para que lo agarrara.

\- Hay un invernadero en el jardín. Ésta es la llave para el jardín secreto de flores.

\- "Un jardín de flores secreto ¿eh?"

Pensé.

\- A menudo, me encuentro con Li Ren ahí.

Me comentó.

\- Ya veo.

Dije falsamente interesada.

\- Si. Tu quieres verlo, ¿verdad?

Me estaba incitando al ponerme la llave en una de mis manos.

\- Até un listón fluorescente en la puerta para que no tengas problemas en encontrarlo. Ahí estará Li Ren esperándote.

Me indicó.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Lo que Reika no sabía es que su hermana menor escuchó toda la conversación cerca del balcón de lado y apenas conecta con lo que había oído. Se dirige adentro para seguir a su hermana mayor, pero en eso le pierde la vista por la gente en la fiesta y da vueltas, entonces escucha una voz conocida.

\- Kajika sama.

Era el guardaespaldas de las dos chicas.

\- Toranosuke.

\- ¿Dónde esta Reika sama?

Preguntó Toranosuke.

\- No lo sé, iba a ir tras ella pero la perdí. Creo que iría a ver a Li Ren en un jardín.

Le dijo.

\- Iré con usted.

Rápidamente dijo el muchacho.

\- No será necesario, puedo cuidarme sola.

Ella trató de hacerse la madura.

\- Solo se perderá. Vamos a buscar a su hermana.

Insistió Toranosuke y la chica meditó un poco: sabía que si seguía diciéndole que no, entonces la seguirá.

Mientras que con Li Ren y Kheng, estaban conversando.

\- Entonces, Tong Seng no vino, tal como lo predije.

Dijo el hombre mayor.

\- Parece que ha estado conspirado junto con los Rosenthals.

Comentó.

\- ¿Los Rosenthals?

Repitió Li Ren.

\- Eso me ha llegado desde Singapur. Planean desafiar a los Burnsworth al buscar una alianza con los Rosenthals, pero ahora es la era de los Burnsworth.

Luego miró a su sobrino.

\- Si fuiste designado como el guardaespaldas de Kajika y Reika, entonces significa que eres elegido para ser el futuro esposo de la hija mayor. Harry Burnsworth es un gran hombre que tiene el poder de mover América, no. Al mundo.

Entonces le dice:

\- Li Ren, debes casarte con Reika por el bien del clan.

Pero el joven hombre responde:

\- Tío, los Burnsworth no lo dejarán tan fácil.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por otras voces.

\- ¿Li Ren?

Él ve que se trata de Toranosuke y Kajika, seguidos de Bridgette.

\- Pensé que estarías con Onee chan.

Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Le preguntó Li Ren.

\- ¡Reika sama ha desaparecido!

Dijo el muchacho guardaespaldas.

\- Pensamos que estaba contigo ¿por qué no fuiste a verla al jardín de flores?

Agregó Kajika.

\- ¿Jardín de flores? Yo no le dije que nos encontráramos allí ¿cómo la perdieron?

Fue cuando Bridgette habló:

\- Estábamos platicando y luego me distraje con platicar con algunos invitados, pero después de unos minutos después la perdí de vista.

Se encontraba "angustiada" la tía.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, Toranosuke?

Interrogo el líder de los Fang, algo molesto.

\- Estaba vigilándola, pero ella me dice que no necesita que la vigile como si fuera una niña y fue muy insistente.

Dice Toranosuke.

\- ¡Tonto! La hubieras seguido, aunque ella te dijera que no.

Se encogió de hombros cuando fue gritado.

\- Busca en la casa. Yo buscaré en el jardín. Con Kajika.

Indicó el joven peli negro y ellos se separan, quedando solo Bridgette y su marido.

\- Vaya, parece que Li Ren sabe como alzar su voz. Es la primera vez que lo veo.

Comentó ella, sorprendida.

\- Ayúdalos a encontrarla.

Dijo Kheng.

\- Parece que es una mujer joven que fue criada en una isla remota, junto con su hermana menor.

En eso, fue a ver a los invitados, dejando a su mujer y ella hablando consigo misma.

\- Una chica inocente, criada en la jungla junto con su hermana. Debería estar indefensa contra los trucos de un hombre de la ciudad. Hazlo bien, Leon.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Busque aquel listón fluorescente del que Bridgette me dijo y pude notarlo desde lejos, pero aún seguía insegura de lo que habría adentro.

Abría las puertas y mire a los lados.

\- "Solo es un invernadero y ¿qué es lo que espero encontrar aquí?"

Entonces se me vino a la mente Li Ren.

\- "Sé muy poco de Li Ren, hasta Kajika no sabe mucho."

Pensé y al ver que nadie venía aquí, entonces decidí irme del lugar, hasta que una voz me detuvo.

\- Oye ¿estas también tomando un descanso de la fiesta?

Entonces vi a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y un traje elegante estaba parado cerca de una palmera.

\- Perdona ¿te asuste?

Me preguntó.

\- Me llamó Leon Wee, un amigo de Bridgette.

Él se me aproximo, yo no le vi la cara al principio.

\- ¿Por qué has entrado?

Lo vi dudar y dijo:

\- Bueno, la cerradura de la puerta de atrás estaba rota. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando para tomar un descanso de las fiestas, pero hoy siento que es mi día de suerte: logre conocer a una linda jovencita.

Algo me decía que éste hombre no era de fiar, entonces le dije directamente al mirarlo:

\- Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme. No sé porqué vine aquí, y de seguro mi hermana menor, mi guardaespaldas y también a Li Ren se estarán preguntando en donde estoy. Con permiso.

Puse mis manos en las palancas, pero él estaba a unos pasos de mí.

\- Espera, quédate un poco más ¿podemos hablar?

Pero le volví a decir:

\- Lo lamento, pero no me siento cómoda con extraños.

\- Podemos hablar para poder conocernos.

Replicó él.

\- Pareces nervioso, si quieres decir algo, dilo de una vez o sino me retiro ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Le pregunte, tratando de presionarlo.

\- Eh... si, algo me preocupa.

Parecía que quería que sintiera lastima por él.

\- Es que hay una chica de la que me enamore a primera vista, pero ella no es muy comunicativa conmigo.

"Enamorado a primera vista", la gran excusa que uno dice porqué alguien le llamó la atención. Seguía con mi cara neutral por lo que me comentaba.

\- ¿No sabes de quién estoy hablando?

Me preguntó.

\- No, y no me interesa saberlo.

Le dije directamente.

\- Bueno, te diré que eres tu de quien habló.

No me hizo caso.

\- Olvida de conquistarme, y no me hagas repetírtelo: no habló con extraños, ni mucho menos que me declaren su amor. Jamás me he enamorado de un hombre. No te interpongas en mi camino, o harás que te lo diga a la fuerza, y eso no quieres que te pase ¿o sí?

Se quedó callado por un momento.

\- Bien, si me permites.

Jale las puertas, él me tocó uno de mis brazos

\- ¡Espera!

De pronto una voz nos interrumpió.

\- ¡Cállate!

Vimos que se acercaba a nosotros alguien.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Muéstrate de una vez!

Entonces apareció un chico como de la edad de Kajika: piel morena, cabello negro y tenía como un adorno en una de sus orejas, vistiendo ropa informal. Tenía algo que había visto antes, pero no sabía que era; me sorprendió, pero lo disimule.

\- Pero, si solo es un niño.

Dijo Leon, el extraño.

\- Quizás solo sea un niño, pero la chica que esta a lado tuyo es una niña.

Lo que dijo éste chico me puso de mal carácter.

\- Así que ¿Crees que soy una niña?

Le interrogue con mi actitud fría. Como dije antes: No me gusta que alguien me provoque o se pase de listo o sino, se enfrentaran a mi ira.

\- ¡A quién le importa su edad! ¡Vete!

El hombre que coqueteaba conmigo le exigió.

\- Yo estaba aquí primero ¿qué no te enseñaron a hacer fila?

El "irrespetuoso" dijo, en éste hombre iba a golpearlo, pero el niño solo lo esquivo, haciendo que caiga cerca de las plantas detrás suyo.

\- Que idiota, así nunca ganaras a una mujer de esa manera.

En eso, se me acerca el niño.

\- ¡Oye, mujer!

Me bufe de lo que dijo.

\- Eso fue grosero de tu parte, primero dices que soy una niña y ahora me dices que soy una mujer. Parece que en casa no te han enseñado modales.

\- Solo trato de decirte que te vayas.

Entonces ya estaba advertido.

\- Así que ¿te crees todo un hombre? Ni te han enseñado a llamar a las personas por su nombre. Muy inmaduro de tu parte.

Me burle de él.

\- A mí nunca me enseñaron. Saber de mi nombre no es respetuoso. Lo recordare.

En eso, el hombre se reincorpora y coge una barra de metal para golpear al niño peli negro, entonces me interpongo, sosteniéndole la muñeca y le dije con mi voz más fría.

\- Te lo diré: no me gusta tu presencia, ni mucho menos cuando trataste de acortejarme. Ahora no vuelvas a hacer éste mismo truco conmigo o puedo advertirle a los mayores que me estas acosando.

Le advertí.

\- Él nos interrumpió. Deja que yo me encargue de él.

Quiso cambiar de tema.

\- Sabes que estas agrediendo a un joven.

Le dije.

\- No me importa. No te metas.

Entonces se zafa de mi agarre y lo agrede.

\- ¡Detente!

El chico se defiende, pero en un golpe las gafas se caen y al fin pude ver el color de sus ojos, lo que me dejó sin habla.

\- "Ojos azules".

Pensé.

El muchachito le dio un rodillazo a su agresor y lo hace indefenso, haciendo que la barra de metal se le salga de las manos y él la agarra para devolverle el favor.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

Hice la misma acción, pero le sostuve las dos muñecas.

\- Ya fue suficiente. No le pegues.

\- ¡¿Estas tratando de detenerme, mujer?!

Ahora tendrá que aprender de mala gana.

\- ¿Y que hay con que te pare? Solo eres un niño descortés y de seguro eres un mimado que no entiende el mundo de la realidad.

Se lo dije y lo mire muy fríamente, él trataba de hacerse el valiente.

\- ¡No me hables de esa forma!

Se zafó de mi agarre y cuando iba a bajar la barra a mi cara, las puertas del invernadero se abrieron, revelando la presencia de un hombre con unas ropas del oriente, me parece. Tenía el cabello castaño largo con frente descubierta.

\- ¡Deténgase! Domine su ira, por favor.

Estaba a unos pasos y se arrodilló.

\- Desquite su enojo en mí, Quinza, su humilde sirviente. Por favor.

Se quedaron viéndose fijamente, hasta que el niño irrumpe el silencio.

\- No seas tonto ¿acaso me estas diciendo que quieres tomar el lugar de esta mujer?

Y ahora a mí.

\- Mujer. No te atrevas a mostrarte ante mí nunca más, porque no mostrare piedad la próxima vez.

Me bufe de nuevo y con esa mirada oscura.

\- ¿Quién querría estar a lado tuyo? Como dije antes: eres un niño que no tiene modales y un malcriado. Así no ganaras el respeto de nadie y no te metas conmigo o sufrirás las consecuencias.

En eso se prenden las luces, apareciendo el señor Kheng, Toranosuke, Li Ren, Kajika y creí vislumbrar a la responsable del "encuentro".

\- ¡Reika!

\- ¡Reika sama!

\- ¡Onee chan!

Dijeron tres conocidos.

\- Kajika, Toranosuke, Li Ren.

Mi cara cambio, solo un poco por advertirle a ese malcriado.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Después se sorprendió al ver a ese niño.

\- Su alteza...

Pero se detuvo por cierta mirada del sirviente y entonces vio a Leon que estaba en el suelo, arrodillado por la paliza.

\- ¡Leon! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi invitado de honor?

Preguntó el hombre mayor molesto.

\- Pero señor Fang, él...

\- ¡Silencio!

Le interrumpió de excusarse de lo que paso.

\- ¡Te atreves a decir una palabra más y nunca volverás a poner un pie en Hong Kong!

Vaya, otra advertencia además de la mía. Entonces el señor Kheng se arrodilló, inclinó su cabeza en vergüenza.

\- Mis disculpas. Haré lo que sea para enmendar esto.

No entendíamos porqué estaba así y mucho menos en frente de un niño que no tiene clase

\- No me haga perder el tiempo. Quinza, regresemos a mi habitación.

Él caminó, pasando cerca de nosotros, viéndome a mí y a Kajika, para después desviar su mirada e irse del lugar.

Ahora había algo que hizo poner a un lado: ¿por qué estaba ese hombre en el invernadero? Si esa... Oh, engañada por esa mujer, ahora ya verá con quien se esta metiendo.

Me fui molesta de aquel lugar de plantas, sin siquiera avisar a los presentes y no me detuve cuando Li Ren o mi hermana menor me llamaban; buscaba con la mirada a la responsable, o más bien a la mentirosa y por fin la pude encontrar después de unos minutos de búsqueda. La llame casi enfadada, para no causar alboroto en los invitados.

\- Bridgette san.

\- ¿Reika san? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hablemos en privado.

Y cuando estábamos lejos de los invitados, voltee hacia ella y le mostré mi verdadera cara, ella se asustó al principio.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Eres una mentirosa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Se trataba de hacerse la inocente.

\- Había otro hombre que trató de pasarse de listo conmigo.

Le dije aunque alce la voz.

\- Ay querida, no sabía que ahí estuviera alguien más en el invernadero. Parece que estas tan nerviosa, que no sabes lo que dices.

Trató de desviar la conversación.

\- No te hagas la ingenua, lo tenías planeado. Ojala que te pase una tragedia.

La maldecí, hasta que llegó Li Ren y los otros.

\- Reika, no te escapes de esa manera.

Me dijo Li Ren.

\- Li Ren, por favor haz algo con esta muchacha: ha perdido la cabeza, esta diciéndome que yo la involucre con un hombre que estaba ahí.

Le explicó, casi rompiendo a llorar

\- Rei, te estas pasando de la raya. Bridgette es de la familia Fang.

Él ahora creyéndole en sus palabras, así que trate de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Deberías preguntarle a ella, la que planeó ese encuentro entre "tu" y yo, ya que ella luego estaba ahí años atrás.

\- Reika, creo que el ambiente te ha afectado, ven conmigo, te llevare a tu cuarto. Discúlpanos Bridgette.

Él me agarró de un brazo y yo me deje llevar por él, hasta volver a pasar de largo de Kajika y nuestro guardaespaldas.

\- Li Ren ¿qué paso?

Preguntó mi hermana.

\- Solo Rei esta nerviosa, la llevare a su cuarto. Toranosuke, lleva a Kajika a su habitación.

Ordenó.

\- ¡S-si!

Dijo el muchacho y nosotros dos seguimos nuestro camino, yo miraba a Kajika y le dije al mover los labios: "Ten cuidado con Bridgette, esa mujer es una serpiente." Llegamos a mi habitación y él se para en frente de mí.

\- Rei ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Te veo que estas nerviosa.

No le dirigí una palabra y quede algo cabizbaja. Sentí que él me sostenía por los dos brazos.

\- Rei, por favor dime lo que paso y no me mientas.

En eso comencé a temblar y no sé porque, pero abrace a Li Ren y eso le sorprendió.

\- Oye, tranquila.

Trate de decirle lo más coherente posible.

\- Él quería pasarse conmigo... Esa mujer dijo que ahí estabas... Fui engañada... Y...

El hombre joven al que estaba abrazando corresponde con mi abrazo.

\- Ya pasó todo, tranquila.

Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, que no quería verlo por el momento, pero no me molestaba su presencia. Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Li Ren se reunió con su tío Kheng en una sala después de calmar a Rei de aquel incidente.

\- ¿Quién es él?

Preguntó el joven.

\- Ese hombre estaba usando las ropas tradicionales del reino de Raginei.

Entonces el señor Kheng le dijo, frunciendo un poco:

\- Parece que estas familiarizado con el reino Raginei.

\- Sólo comúnmente conocido.

Respondió el muchacho, agregando lo que sabía.

\- Se localiza al sureste de Asia, dentro de la esfera malayo islámica; sin embargo, tienen un extraño vínculo relacionado con el sol. Su rey es la identidad del Sol, el dios Ragi, venerado por su gente y con poder absoluto. Sus abundantes reservas de aceite y gas natural han hecho a la pequeña monarquía muy acaudalada.

\- Yo no descartaría a su rey como el hombre más rico del planeta.

Comentó el tío.

\- Antes de que su último monarca, el rey número 73, Mahati Sheik ascendiera al trono, eran un país tercermundista sin ningún desarrollo. Habría escuchado que el Raginei que existe hoy en día fue el invento de su proyecto de modernización a nivel nacional.

Así el joven líder de los Fang explicó lo demás de lo que escuchó.

\- Estoy seguro de que han hecho antes largos tratados de comercio con los Burnsworth.

Dijo lo último el líder.

\- He tratado de fortalecer esos lazos con Raginei por un largo tiempo: esos años de duro trabajo finalmente se han recompensado, ya que soy visto de forma favorable para el rey.

Eso hizo encender el foco a Li Ren.

\- Me estas diciendo que ese joven es...

Su tío le dice:

\- El rey tiene dos hijos: su hijo mayor, el príncipe Somand, cumplirá en este año dieciséis, sin embargo, no es capaz de dejar el país por su salud delicada.

\- Entonces, el segundo hijo, es el príncipe Rumati Ivan.

* * *

 **En otra habitación**

\- Póngase el pañuelo sagrado, por favor.

Le pidió el sirviente al príncipe.

\- Aún si estamos en tierra extranjera, sigue siendo un sacrilegio contra el señor Ragi.

Él estaba arrodillado, junto con otro hombre un poco más joven y mirando al príncipe.

\- Ya dejen de estar molestando. No voy a ponérmelo.

Les dijo Rumaty.

\- Su alteza, Raginei ha prosperado bajo la eterna protección de nuestro Sol, el dios Ragi. Como nuestra cabeza está más cerca del sol, nos cubrimos en señal de respeto hacia nuestro señor, sino lo usa, eso es herejía.

Explicó Quinza.

\- Usar el pañuelo es solo una ridícula tradición.

Contestó el muchacho príncipe.

\- Con todo respeto, su alteza. Desde que yo, Quinza, fui nombrado guardián real, mi vida ha sido entregada a Dios. Si mis palabras fallan en alcanzarlo.

Entonces saca una daga de sus ropas y el chico peli negro se sorprende por lo que uno de sus guardianes iba a hacer.

\- Me cortare la garganta aquí mismo.

Amenazó el hombre de pelo castaño.

\- ¡Quinza!

\- ¡Hermano!

También se sorprendió el otro joven.

\- ¡No vas a ganar ningún honor matándote!

Exclamó Rumaty.

\- Terminar una vida sin su consentimiento es traición, pero estoy más que preparado. Si pudiera quejarme, Su alteza, entonces no dudaría en reprenderme a mí mismo.

Quinza acercó la daga a su cuello.

\- ¡No te atrevas a derramar sangre en esta habitación!

Ordenó el chico.

\- Entonces, use el pañuelo, por favor.

Indicó el sirviente sin dejar de apuntar a su cuello.

\- Pero no usare todo el atuendo completo. No me gusta como se arrastra en el suelo.

Finalmente accede, pero con esa condición.

\- Puede usar ropas no tradicionales.

Coincidió Quinza.

\- Sezun, dale a Su alteza el pañuelo, por favor.

Pidió a su hermano.

\- Si.

Sezun de levanta y se la da, siendo arrebatada por el príncipe.

\- Me voy a la cama.

Deja solos a sus dos guardianes.

\- Me asústate mucho, de verdad pensé que te cortarías la garganta.

Comentó el joven de pelo castaño oscuro algo molesto.

\- Lo hubiera hecho.

Dijo seriamente el hombre peli castaño claro.

\- ¡Hermano! Sé que es normal dar tu vida por la familia real cuando eres un guardián, pero por un pequeño asunto como el pañuelo...

\- ¡No es asunto pequeño!

Alzó un poco la voz Quinza.

\- No usar el pañuelo es un sacrilegio contra el señor Ragi, y se podría convertir en un razón para que la gente lo quiera asesinar.

En la puerta de a lado se encontraba Rumati.

\- Buena chica, Rukia. Eres realmente preciosa y tu nunca te quejas de lo que hago.

Dijo al alzar su brazo para su compañera mascota.

\- Quinza me molesta demasiado y no me da libertad de nada.

Se quedó callado por unos segundo.

\- Rukia, quiero convertirme en los ojos, manos y pies de mi hermano, porque quiero ver el mundo en su lugar, ya que él no puede salir del palacio.

Baja un poco la mirada.

\- Tengo que crecer rápido para que así, juntos, podamos proteger Raginei, y sus ayudantes no puedan interponerse.

Entonces se le viene a la mente sobre su encuentro con Reika.

\- Esa mujer era dura.

Pero antes de que dijera nada más, recordó su cara.

\- Maldición, ¡nunca se me quitara de la mente ese rostro tan sombrío! ¡Me dio miedo!

Hasta tembló un poco.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Ahora trataba de conciliar el sueño y tratar de no pensar en aquel chiquillo malcriado, pero de pronto escuche un ruido que venía de afuera y trate de asomarme, abrí un poco la ventana y apenas pude ver que mi hermana menor se asomó por su ventana y más abajo estaba el caprichoso, maldiciendo a Kajika.

Entonces decidí seguirlos, y cuando estábamos un poco lejos de la gran casa, alce la voz.

\- Kajika.

Ella volteó a verme.

\- Onee chan.

\- ¿Qué haces afuera en estas horas de la noche?

Le pregunte.

\- Solo quería saber su nombre ¿tu lo captaste?

Ella quería convivir con éste chico, pero yo no le veía el sentido.

\- Tu actúas como si te hubiera dado el privilegio de usar mi nombre, y eso es descortés. Yo me voy ¡oye mujer, llévate a esta niña de regresó!

Trató de ordenarme.

\- Eso es lo que iba a hacer, no quiero que mi hermana menor conviva con alguien que no tiene modales aunque sea de una familia muy conocida.

Agarre el brazo de Kajika.

\- Volvamos a la mansión, Kajika. Que él haga lo que se le dé la gana.

Pero ella no se movió y se acercó al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Al parecer se incomodó que ella se aproximara.

\- Oye mujer ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Ahora quiere echarme la culpa.

\- Es insistente esta niña y rebelde.

Solo dije.

\- Yo estoy segura de que puedo gritar muy alto y no sería un problema, ni para mi hermana, ni para mí llamar a alguien.

\- Ahora ya dice las cosas en serio. Que fastidio.

Balbucee un poco audible, y ella le sonrió amablemente.

\- Dinos tu nombre

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

El joven peli negro caminaba en un pasillo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- Li Ren, fue un día pesado, ¿no crees?

Bridgette se le acerca a él.

\- Al pobre Leon no lo dejan salir del lugar.

\- Tener un amante o dos no es mucho problema, ¿o sí, Bridgette?

Dijo él.

\- Oh no, solo es un amigo.

Lo negó ella.

\- No importa lo que sea.

Él se iba, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Li Ren ¿aún te molesta lo que ocurrió en el pasado?

Preguntó la mujer.

\- Debes pensar que soy una mujer fría. No te diré que me creas, pero tu eres la primera persona que ame, pero no puedo hacer algo tan duro como para pedirle el divorcio a mi esposo.

Él voltea a ver a la mujer que se le declaró.

\- Bridgette, nunca he pensado que es una buena idea dejar a mi tio.

Eso la dejó confundida.

\- Además, él sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros.

La mujer no lo podía creer.

\- Bridgette, sólo quería entender la verdadera naturaleza de una mujer. Sólo te usé porque tú simplemente mostraste el lado venenoso de una mujer en grandes cantidades, y eso ya lo comprobé con alguien.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Esa mujer... me hizo creer... que tu estabas ahí... Esa mujer... me engaño... No es de fiar._

 _Dijo la muchacha al temblar y sin que el líder le pudiera ver la cara, pero la trataba de calmar, correspondiendo a ese abrazo._

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **-** Li Ren.

Bridgette tembló un poco.

\- Si de verdad no te gusta mi tío, termina con él; sin embargo, si deseas mantener tu vida llena de lujos, te sugiero que continúes sirviéndole como su fiel esposa. Buenas noches Bridgette.

Con eso, se marcha Li Ren.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya estábamos lejos de la mansión, en cualquier momento Li Ren sabrá que no estoy, ni Kajika.

\- Así que te llamas Rumati. Que buen nombre.

Dijo Kajika al saber quien era este chico, ella lo alcanza.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que decirte eso?

Refunfuña el chico.

\- Por nada, yo solo pensé que tendrías la misma edad que yo o como mi Onee chan ¿verdad?

Se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar? Tu siempre eres curiosa, no me metas en esto.

Le dije.

\- En fin, yo tengo catorce y Onee chan tiene dieciocho.

\- Yo tengo tu edad: catorce. En verdad no tienes vergüenza,

Comentó él.

\- ¿Tu crees?

Coincidí un poco, pero ella se aproximó más a él.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Es raro ¿por qué tienes ojos azules?

Ahora eso me llamó la atención: esos ojos azules me recordaron a una mujer familiar, pero no podía decirle eso ahora a Kajika.

Seguían platicando y caminando, yo solo estaba atrás de ellos, pero no le preste atención a eso al caminar: solo lo del pañuelo que si alguien se lo quita es admitir la derrota contra un enemigo ó también proponerle matrimonio a esa persona; hasta Kajika contó una experiencia de nosotras al ver las ropas de Raginei, que parecía como un cuento de hadas.

Pero en un momento ellos se detienen, vi que Rumati se quitó el pañuelo de su cabeza y se lo da a ella, realmente no sabía como describir lo que lucía mi hermana en la cabeza y ella le pregunta:

\- Rumati, Onee chan ¿me luce bien?

Pero antes de decir algo, escuche a mis espaldas que un camión viene hacia nosotras y yo voy corriendo para protegerla.

\- ¡Kajika!

Ella estaba en shock y yo cerré los ojos para ser impactada por ese transporte, llegándonos la muerte.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Yo me imagine algunas cosas del capítulo y no sé que pensar, pero fue increíble.**

 **No olviden de escribir un review.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

 **POV de Reika**

Mi hermana, Rumati (el niño malcriado) y yo estábamos a unos metros del hogar del tío de Li Ren, caminando en la carretera sin transporte que cruzara por ahí, solo era silencio total.

Ahora un gran camión se dirigía a nosotras, a mí y a Kajika. Yo no pude moverme porque mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, solo esperaba a que terminara con el impacto, pero no podía dejar que Kajika viera esto.

Sin embargo, sentí como un empujón a la esquina de la carretera, impulsándonos a mí y a mi hermana, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¿Están lastimadas?

Nos preguntó Rumati, abrí los ojos de repente y vi que él estaba encima de nosotras, nos había salvado la vida.

\- Yo estoy bien.

Dijo ella.

\- Estoy ilesa. Gracias.

Le conteste, pero todavía era pronto para decirle porque el camión dio la media vuelta para volver a intentar arrollarnos, entonces se levanta y coge de la mano a Kajika, yo corro detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Ay no, el pañuelo!

Dijo mi hermana al verlo en la carretera.

\- ¡Olvídalo!

Contestó el chico sin mirar atrás.

Entonces se escucharon pasos.

\- ¡Ahí vienen!

Mi hermana volteó.

\- Claro que vienen, los asesinos no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Respondió el niño.

\- No desperdicies aire y no hay que parar de correr.

Le dije al estar a la altura de él, así fue hasta parar cerca de un rio después de un rato huir de nuestros perseguidores, jadeando de cansancio.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

Nos preguntó Kajika, viendo ambos del lado izquierdo al derecho, sin encontrar.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Cuando dos de los perseguidores llegaron donde estaban momentos antes los jóvenes, pero ellos ya no estaban en la orilla.

\- Seguramente ya escaparon.

Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¿Crees que hayan cruzado el río?

Preguntó el otro al ver un lado.

\- No, no es probable.

Dijo el tercero.

\- Busquen por los alrededores. Tenemos que encontrar al príncipe.

Ordenó el primero, sin saber que el príncipe de Raginei y las dos chicas estaban ocultos en uno de los arboles no tan lejos de los perseguidores.

El muchacho se recargó, dándose medía vuelta por lo que escuchó, lo que no entendía una de ellas y la otra se cuestiono.

* * *

 **En la Mansión del Señor Kheng**

Toranosuke estaba caminando por el pasillo, hasta que vio una de las puertas casi cerrada, quiso mirar y después tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Kajika sama?

No obtuvo respuesta, tocó una y otra vez, pero nada hasta que abrió la puerta para checar si la niña estaba bien. Vio que la cama estaba destendida, ni estaba escondida en alguna parte de la habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de Reika que las puertas estaban cerradas por completo, tocó y nadie contestó, entró al cuarto y grande su sorpresa fue que tampoco estaba.

No era el único que estaba desconcertado sobre la desaparición de las dos chicas. Sezun, uno de los sirvientes y hermano de Quinza vio que algo colgaba del balcón del aposento de Rumati.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

\- Entonces, yo soy el objetivo.

Se dijo a si mismo el chico.

\- ¿Estas pensando que alguien puede tener rencor contra ti?

Le preguntó, lo que la respuesta de él fue:

\- Cuando eres de la realeza, hay personas a las que les desagradas, más o menos.

\- ¿Eres de la realeza?

Vaya, ni siquiera había oído lo que dijo el señor Kheng cuando estábamos en el invernadero.

\- Si. Soy el príncipe de Raginei.

Finalmente dijo el chico peli negro, lo que no me sorprendió.

\- Lamento haberlas metido en esto.

Se disculpó él.

\- No te preocupes, yo vine por mi propia voluntad.

Ella comentó tranquilamente.

\- Yo solo estoy aquí para vigilarla y que no se meta en problemas.

Agregue.

\- Onee chan... Puedo cuidarme sola.

Quiso poner esa excusa.

\- Pero siempre hay problemas, pero ya que estamos metidas en esto, no tengo remedio que estar cerca de ustedes y protegerlos de alguna manera. Y teniendo a un chiquillo malcriado aquí, es complicado.

Lo último lo balbucee.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Sentí la mirada de él y la otra chica.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo, Onee chan?

Ahora ella quiere hacerme repetir lo último.

\- No, nada. Olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué es? Dímelo.

Iba a darme la mirada de perrito.

\- Olvídalo.

\- Esta bien.

Se rindieron ambos y no dijimos más por unos segundos, hasta que él se voltea a nosotras.

\- Tengo que contactar a Quinza. Préstame tu teléfono, alguna de ustedes dos.

Nos pidió.

\- Yo dejé mi teléfono en mi habitación, porque creí que no me tardaría mucho.

Contestó ella.

\- Casi lo mismo, además para prevenir que alguien trate de robarlo. Lo siento, Rumati.

Bajó la mirada de decepción, pero de pronto una luz nos iluminó a los tres, pensamos que eran nuestros perseguidores, pero de hecho eran dos hombres: uno flaco y otro robusto.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Dijo el flaco teniendo su lampara.

\- No parecen ser criminales de Kowloon.

Agregó.

\- ¿Son turistas?

Preguntó el robusto, yo me puse en guardia.

\- Li Ren nos ha hablado sobre ellos.

Dijo Kajika.

\- Son los "Hong Kong Street Kids."

Finalice, el hombre robusto se acercó y chifló.

\- Que lindas chicas tienes ahí.

Estaba a unos pasos de nosotras, pero yo me puse en frente de ambos.

\- No te acerques a mi hermana, no querrás hacerme enojar.

Ignoró mi advertencia, entonces Rumati intervino.

\- No me hagan perder el tiempo peleando con ustedes ¡váyanse de inmediato, escoria!

Les insultó, mirándolos y ellos se enojaron.

\- Oye, agárralos.

Le ordenó el flaco, el robusto saca una navaja de un bolsillo, en tanto el príncipe encuentra una rama cerca y la recoge.

\- ¡Ven aquí!

Ambas dimos unos pasos hacia atrás para que no nos golpeara, puse una mano en frente de Kajika para que no interviniera. Ambos se quedaron quietos son bajar la guardia, el otro nos iluminó para cegarnos y que tuviera ventaja, pero fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Otra voz masculina y apareció: un joven de pelo castaño casi claro, una playera gris, una chamarra roja y un pantalón de mezclilla.

\- Les dije que no se metieran con quienes no sean rufianes.

\- Pero Ip Yun...

Uno de ellos quería protestar, sin salir más palabras y se disculpó; el que se llamaba "Ip Yun" nos miró a los tres y nos preguntó:

\- ¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí? No es el momento ni el lugar para dar paseos.

Me di cuenta de que tenía una pistola guardada, éste soltó una risa entre dientes.

\- No parecen turistas, y tampoco parecen rufianes. Me llamo Ip Yun, yo vigilo esta área.

Nos comentó.

\- Si tienen una razón para estar aquí, díganmela.

Entonces tuvimos que explicarle.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

En un hotel de Hong Kong, se encontraban Bridgette y su "amigo" en una habitación.

\- Lo siento, si tan solo él no se hubiera entrometido.

Leon se recargaba en el cristal de la ventana, viéndose su reflejo, en tanto la mujer de pelo negro estaba sentada en un sillón, cruzada de piernas y con una copa es una de sus manos; él se acerca a ella, poniendo sus manos en uno de los brazos del sillón.

\- La próxima vez no fallare.

Le prometió.

\- ¿Cómo puede darte tantos problemas chica que casi es adulta? Eres patético.

Bridgette estaba algo molesta, ni lo miraba y el hombre de pelo castaño se cabizbajo.

\- Leon.

La mujer le tomó el mentón con su mano izquierda, le sonrió coquetamente.

\- Si fallas otra vez, todo acabara para ti.

Después lo suelta, desviando su vista.

\- Regresaras a los barrios bajos si eso pasa.

Lo amenazó, él no tenía remedio más que aceptar.

* * *

 **En la Mansión**

\- ¿Ambas han escapado?

Toranosuke le avisó a Li Ren sobre la situación.

\- Simplemente no se puede evitar.

\- Lo siento.

Se disculpó el muchacho.

\- Kajika siempre encuentra la forma de conseguir lo que quiere, teniendo después un regaño de Rei por arriesgarse en cosas que pudieran ser peligrosas o por escaparse de su lado.

Comentó el joven líder de los Fang.

\- Probablemente es inútil intentar detenerla, ni Reika puede hacerlo por tener una debilidad.

Mira a su tío y al guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Dónde creen que podrían estar?

Preguntó.

\- Tal vez estén con el príncipe Rumati, pues él desapareció también.

Responde el guardaespaldas.

\- "¿Dar un paseo nocturno?" Eso podría ser denominado.

Entonces habló el señor Kheng.

\- Nuestro clan no tendrá futuro si algo les pasa a ellos.

El hombre mayor no quería pensar que algo peor pudiera ocurrir, entonces entran los sirvientes de Rumati.

\- Fang san.

Entonces se les acerca el señor Kheng, tratando de calmarlos.

\- No se preocupen, los estamos buscando.

\- Incluso en nuestro país, su alteza nunca ha salido solo, y si algo le pasara...

Comentó Quinza.

\- Hong Kong es nuestro territorio: tenemos contactos con toda organización que sea legal o ilegal aquí. Dejen este asunto en manos del clan Fang.

Pidió Li Ren con una mano en su pecho como una reverencia.

\- Entendido. Proceda, por favor.

Dijo el hombre peli castaño claro.

\- Respecto a sus viajes, parece que demasiados escoltas para un viaje secreto.

Dice el líder de los Fang.

\- No, no es así. Esta cantidad de escoltas es normal en nuestro país.

\- ¿De verdad?

Pregunta Li Ren, entonces agrega lo siguiente:

\- Las chicas con las que él se fue son las únicas hijas del presidente Burnsworth.

Lo que sorprende a Quinza.

\- ¿Hijas del presidente Burnsworth?

\- Burnsworth es e socio comercial extranjero más grande del reino de Raginei. Ustedes no aceptarían una situación que dañara su relación cordial, ¿cierto?

No sabía que decir el sirviente.

\- Quiero que nos muestren todas las cartas con las que ustedes cuenten, tenemos el poder que es necesario para tratar con cualquier cosa.

Sezun volteo a su hermano, para ver cual era su decisión y por un breve instante después se rindió.

\- Muy bien.

Y dice algo que Li Ren y a los otros dos hombres presentes.

\- Puedo sentir la presencia de asesinos que se acercan a su alteza, porque el príncipe Rumati es el objetivo de un grupo de rebeldes de Raginei.

\- Pero ellos no tienen mucho poder ni influencia ¿no?

Quinza desvía su mirada por pensar en aquellos que menciono

\- Efectivamente, solo es un pequeño grupo de fanáticos.

\- Y ellos han seguido al príncipe hasta Hong Kong. Lo que significa... que tiene que haber alguien que este influenciando y mueve los hilos. Alguien que quizás gane algo con remover al príncipe.

Concluyó el hombre joven peli negro.

\- No, no podría imaginar esa posibilidad.

Eso levantó sospechas al líder joven de los Fang

* * *

 **Un momento después**

Li Ren camina en un pasillo de la casa, junto con Toranosuke y Cao, su agente de confianza.

\- No podemos confiar en el guardián Quinza. Cao.

\- ¿Si, señor?

Li Ren le pide:

\- ¿Puedes buscar información sobre los asuntos internos de Raginei, es especial los del palacio?

\- Hay poca libertad de información en Raginei, pero creo que podemos buscar si utilizamos la red de información de Burnsworth.

Luego el chico peli castaño trata de poner las piezas en su lugar como iban.

\- El príncipe del reino de Raginei y las únicas hijas de Harry Burnsworth teniendo un encuentro en un distante país extranjero ¿no creen que pueda ser una coincidencia sorprendente?

Li Ren se detiene, casi choca el guardaespaldas.

\- No, su encuentro fue planeado.

Dejó un poco confundido a Toranosuke.

\- Estoy seguro de que Harry sabía que en este momento el príncipe Rumati vendría aquí en secreto a Hong Kong, sabía que traería no solo a Rei, sino también a Kajika.

Toranosuke se le prendió el foco con la conclusión.

\- Entonces ¿quiere decir que el príncipe Rumati es el primer elegido del señor Harry Burnsworth?

Li Ren responde:

\- Es muy probable.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Ahora Kajika, Rumati y yo estábamos como en una gran bodega, que era el escondite de esta pandilla de rufianes, traídos por Ip Yun. Rumati se sentó en una silla y se disgustó por como se encontraba el lugar, sin siquiera vernos a la cara.

\- Entiendo su situación. Pueden esconderse aquí durante esta noche.

\- Gracias.

Agradeció mi hermana.

Yo no me sentía cómoda con estos hombres, pero no podría atreverme en salir para volver a la mansión y contarle a Li Ren lo que pasó: corría el riesgo de que nuestros perseguidores sigan allá afuera.

\- Pero no puedo soportarlo, simplemente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó ella.

\- El grupo que los atacó, ellos creen que pueden hacer lo que se les antoja en nuestro territorio.

Entonces el niño de pelo negro voltea su cara.

\- Tengo sed.

Kajika le pide.

\- Disculpa ¿tienen algo de agua?

Entonces Ip Yun les dice a sus compañeros:

Oigan ¿puede alguno de ustedes salir a traer algo caliente?

Entonces se levanta uno de los sujetos que nos encontraron antes que Ip Yun.

\- Claro.

Dijo cuando le entregaron un billete, sale con precaución del lugar.

Pasó como un rato y Kajika decidió jugar a las cartas con los otros dos e Ip Yun que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, le dije que no confiara en ellos, pero me ignoro.

\- ¿¡Qué les parece!?

Exclamó ella al ganar otra partida.

\- Eres muy buena.

Comentó uno de los hombres.

\- ¡No perderé la próxima ronda!

Declaró otro.

\- Eres muy codicioso.

Comentó el joven de pelo castaño claro, entonces mi hermana se dirigió a nosotros, pero ninguno de nosotros la miro.

\- ¿No quieres jugar?

Primero le preguntó a Rumati.

\- ¿Jugar?

\- Únetenos.

Lo invitó Ip Yun.

\- Todos queremos ser tus amigos ¿verdad, Onee chan?

Pero le di la ley del hielo.

\- ¿Onee chan? ¿Estas escuchando?

Sin respuesta de nuevo.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo los de la escuela?

Preguntó él.

\- ¿De la escuela?

Entonces Kajika se sienta en medio de nosotros dos. Ahora que recuerdo, han pasado meses desde que empezó el juego que hizo nuestro padre y ella no pudo explicarle nada a Yui san.

\- Supongo que es algo así.

\- A veces dices cosas extrañas.

La dice el príncipe y siguió con cosas respecto a su lugar de origen, pero Kajika le explica lo que es un amigo de verdad, recordando aquella chica y él le dice:

\- Yo quiero tener verdaderos amigos.

Pude ver por la esquina de mi ojo que parecía un niño demasiado curioso y deseoso de tener lo que tenía en mente, eso me hizo soltar una risilla discreta.

\- Nosotras estamos aquí ¿no, Onee chan?

Le seguí dando la espalda.

\- ¿Onee chan?

\- Oye, te están hablando.

Me alza la voz el niño.

\- Eres muy ruidoso, te escuchó. No lastimaría en conocerte más.

Dije simplemente, para después levantarme.

\- ¿Acaso huyes de mí?

Preguntó el chico peli negro.

\- Tonto, voy tomar aire fresco, porque este lugar me asfixia y que tengo a una hermana que no escucha. Te veo después, amigo.

Salgo del lugar, pero no me percate de que Ip Yun nos miraba a los tres.

* * *

 **POV de Li Ren**

Nos encontramos esperando en una sala para tener noticias de Kajika, Rei y el príncipe Rumati: Cao, Toranosuke, mi tío Kheng y los sirvientes de su alteza Sezun y Quinza. Cada quien con sus pensamientos, hasta que sin esperar más el guardaespaldas se levanta.

\- Yo también ire a buscarlos.

\- Espera.

Se detuvo casi a punto de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Pero...!

Le interrumpí diciendo:

\- Es inútil, no conoces los alrededores, solo conseguirás perderte.

Pero en eso escuchamos algo que estaba afuera de la casa.

\- Esa voz...

Todos nos dirigimos afuera para ver que era y vimos que se acercaba un águila.

\- ¡Rukia!

Sezun puso su brazo para que el ave se parara ahí, pero Quinza dijo:

\- ¡Eso es... el pañuelo del príncipe Rumati!

Ésta se puso en el brazo de Sezun.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Salí del lugar, para ver el cielo repleto de estrellas, cuando iba a decidir entrar al lugar, escuche voces arriba del techo, al asomarme creí ver que eran Kajika y Rumati, hablando, aunque no escuche lo que decían y entonces decidí entrar antes de que mandaran a alguno de ellos a decirme que no salga de su territorio.

Recordando por donde camine para llegar hacia donde estaban los otros, me costo un poco de trabajo, como dicen: "Lenta, pero segura."

Pero de pronto oigo voces en una de las habitaciones que esta cerrada, entonces decidí escuchar la conversación al pegar un oído a la puerta.

\- _Oye que no te sorprenda esto. Él es el príncipe de Raginei._

Dijo una voz de un hombre de avanzada edad.

\- _¿Príncipe?_

Ip Yun se ríe por pensar que era un chiste, pero se detuvo unos pocos segundos después.

\- _¿Es en serio?_

Le preguntó el joven.

\- _El grupo Fang hará su movimiento. De verdad has pescado un pez gordo._

Entonces se dirigió a la salida, entonces me escondí en otra caja que estaba cerca para que nadie notara que estuve escuchando y cuando se cerró de nuevo la puerta, aproveche ese momento para volver con mi hermana y el príncipe; llegue a donde estaban, a ella se le iluminó la cara y yo me acerqué a ellos sin decir una palabra.

\- Onee chan ¿Qué sucede?

Me preguntó Kajika.

\- No es nada, solo tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Aún no regresa con las bebidas?

Rumati estaba impacientándose un poco.

\- Sea lo que sea, no bajen la guardia.

Les sugerí.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Ip Yun va tras Tong Yu, sin comprender que habían atrapado al príncipe de Raginei, alcanzándolo a donde se dirigiera y exigiéndole que se lo explique con detalles.

\- Te lo contare en el camino, solo sígueme.

Le dijo el viejo

Por otro lado, al muchacho que le encomendaron traer bebidas fue rodeado de los hombres que perseguían a los tres jóvenes, ahora no tenía un plan.

Rukia volaba por donde se encontró el pañuelo de su amo, seguida desde la carretera por Toranosuke y otros agentes.

\- ¡No la pierdan de vista!

Indicó el muchacho.

Se detuvieron en un punto el cual había un camión sin pasajeros, la guía plumífera estaba parada en el carril que conducía al bosque y estaba chillando.

\- Parece que ellos fueron perseguidos por alguien.

Se dijo a si mismo, camino unos pasos hacia donde estaba Rukia, pero una llamada le interrumpió.

\- ¿Si?

Entonces escuchó la voz de Li Ren.

\- _Toranosuke, he encontrado su localización._

Le dijo el joven líder de los Fang.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Escuche que alguien tocó la puerta, era al que mandaron por las bebidas, pero en su cara se dibujaba un miedo como para advertirnos algo.

\- ¡Corran!

Nos gritó.

Entonces ambos hombres fueron pateados por uno de los perseguidores, Kajika y Rumati se levantaron rápidamente, ella le toma la mano y yo me puse a correr, directo a la salida. Desafortunadamente, alguien ya estaba ahí, impidiéndonos el paso.

\- Tu eres un oficial imperial Raginei.

Dijo repentinamente Rumati.

\- ¿Es un aliado?

Preguntó ella.

\- Si, es el guardia personal de mi hermano. Entonces mi hermano...

Antes de que pudiera decir más, el guardia alza un puñal, ahora me cabía todo: uno de esos rufianes les dijo donde estábamos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

Él no sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Tal ves les habían dicho a ellos donde estábamos. Sabía que no eran de confianza.

Dije yo molesta.

\- Príncipe Rumati. Por el bien de nuestro país, perdóneme, por favor.

Dijo el guardia, acercándose a él. Yo intervine entre esos dos.

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a él.

Le advertí.

\- Esto no es de su incumbencia. Apártese señorita, por favor.

Quiso pedírmelo amablemente, aunque no había gentileza en su tono. Mi hermana iba a salvarnos, pero uno de esos malvados la apresa en sus brazos.

\- ¡Kajika!

Ahora ella esta en aprietos, Rumati dio pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó compactada con uno de las cajas metálicas, yo seguía protegiéndolo y con un gran problema con dos personas que están en riesgo y el que tenía el puñal se acercaba más.

\- ¡No! ¡Corran, Rumati! ¡Onee chan!

Nos dijo Kajika.

¿Cómo vamos a salir de este peligro? Si tan solo Li Ren nos salvara de esto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Para mi es intenso: que Reika no se decidiera a quien proteger.**

 **Pongan en los review que les esta pareciendo este fanfic.**

 **Naomisel2016** **: Gracias por seguir este fanfic, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Snowflake** **Miracles** **: Gracias por tus review y por recomendarme este anime. Disfruto haciendo los capítulos y ver el anime.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Reika, junto con Kajika y el príncipe Rumati corren por sus vidas al ser perseguidos por unos hombres, y los encuentran los "Hong Kong Street Kids", un grupo de gánsteres. Quinza, junto con su hermano Sezun y escolta, están con Li Ren, su tío y Toranosuke, el guardaespaldas de las chicas, sin saber a donde se fue su alteza. Ahora esos hombres encontraron a las chicas y al príncipe, Rei esta en medio de Rumati y el atacante, Kajika es retenida por uno de ellos, mientras otro observa el acto.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

¡Estamos en grandes problemas! Solo estamos nosotros tres y esos gánsteres nos han dejado a manos de estos malvados. No puedo ir a salvar a Kajika, porque éste hombre mataría al príncipe malcriado: aunque sea de la realeza y no me gusta su actitud, nos salvó a mí y a mi hermana.

\- Eres un guardia imperial que ha dado su vida para servir al rey ¡¿cómo te atreves a apuntar con un arma a la familia del rey?!

El hombre detiene su paso por un momento, en tanto mira a Rumati y duda si matarlo o no.

\- Oye ¿qué sucede?

Preguntó el que miraba, y el atacante dejó caer el puñal, lo que me alivio y a Kajika, pero fue interrumpido cuando aquel que contemplaba corrió hacia nosotros y me apartó de un manotazo, cayendo de lado con una marca roja en mi cara y apenas pude ver como éste hombre noquea al niño.

\- ¿Por qué estas dudando ahora, Teniente Noei?

Pregunta con molestia.

\- Fusark, yo...

Pero el teniente es interrumpido.

\- Ya no hay marcha atrás. Él debería estar muy contento de morir por el bien de su alteza y de la familia real.

¿Qué? ¿Morir por el bien de la familia? ¿Matándolo? ¡Eso es cruel!

\- ¡Rumati! ¡Onee Chan!

Gritó Kajika.

\- El Príncipe Rumati fue asesinado en una disputa con los Street Kids de Hong Kong.

Se acerca al chico inconsciente y con el puñal en mano.

\- Al final dejare que su alteza regrese a Dios por la mano de un oficial de un oficial imperial.

Entonces le entrega el puñal, entonces tuve que ponerme en medio de nuevo.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado, niña!

Me dijo amenazante éste hombre de abrigo gris.

\- ¡No lo hare!

Entonces me dirigí al teniente imperial.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a un príncipe?! ¿Qué clase de lealtad estas mostrando? Si lo matas, tu consciencia nunca te dejara tranquila y jamás te lo perdonaras por el resto de tu vida.

Él dudó un poco, pero ya tenía apuntado al niño, apartándome casi bruscamente y ahora solo faltaba que lo apuñalara.

\- ¡Rumati! ¡Onee Chan!

Mi hermana cerró los ojos para no ver como me mataban y a Rumati, pero yo no los cerré y le agarre su muñeca para jalar su brazo hacia atrás, pero de nuevo se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- No puedo hacerlo.

Respondió el hombre que cubría su cabeza y sin mirar al chico peli negro inconsciente.

\- Soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Ahora jadee de sorpresa porque el hombre detrás sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola.

\- Vaya momento para perder los nervios. Yo lo hare.

Entonces el teniente Noei se pone de pie para detenerlo.

\- ¡Cobarde! ¡Apártate!

Éste quería empujarlo para cumplir con su deber, pero trate de levantar a Rumati para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

\- Oye, tu mátalo.

Le ordenó al que sostenía a Kajika y la hace a un lado al sacar su pistola, pero yo no me aparte de él.

\- ¡No!

Sin embargo escuche un disparo y el subordinado cayó, fue Ip Yun quien disparo... Imposible ¿por qué?

\- ¡Kajika! ¡Reika, ocúltense!

Nos dijo el muchacho líder, entonces no dude en ocultarme lo más lejos de ellos y sin olvidar al muchacho, pero me costó algo de trabajo alzarlo y termine tropezando; esto se esta esta convirtiendo en un tiroteo, cuatro contra uno. Éste hombre ahora nos tenía en la mira, se lanzó hacia nosotros, para cumplir con lo que buscaba hacer: matar a uno de los príncipes de Raginei.

Al ver como apuntaba hacia nosotros, se me vino en mente como mi madre me protegió de un disparo y nos tenía a ambas en sus brazos, muriendo poco a poco. Éste no es el momento de pensar en eso, aunque no puedo evitarlo; no obstante, al oír el disparo, vi que el teniente se puso como una barrera, teniendo una herida en uno de sus hombros.

¡Eres un traidor, Noei!

Entonces el atacante termino muerto por los disparos de los Street Kids; el teniente se cayó de lado, dejando revelar su rostro y su cabello negro. Yo me acerque a él, hasta mi hermana vino.

\- Revisen y miren si hay otros afuera.

Ordenó Ip Yun a los otros.

Entonces se abre la puerta de un golpe.

\- ¡Kajika sama! ¡Reika sama!

Oímos una voz conocida: Toranosuke llegó.

\- ¡Toranosuke...!

Antes de que dijera algo la niña, hable rápidamente.

\- ¡Llama a una ambulancia y rápido! ¡Tiene una herida de bala!

\- ¡Si! ¡Traigan el helicóptero hacia aquí!

Ordeno el guardaespaldas a los agentes que estaban afuera, para entonces ver como estaba el niño de pelo negro.

\- ¡Príncipe Rumati!

\- Él esta bien. No recibió ningún disparo.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa.

\- ¡Resiste!

\- ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Ya esta aquí la ayuda! ¡Por favor, abre los ojos!

Él reacciono, volteando su cabeza y verme a mí.

\- Su alteza...

¿Acaso se estaba confundiendo conmigo con Rumati?

\- Me alegro... de que este bien.

Levantó una de sus manos para casi dirigirla a mi rostro.

\- Por favor, perdóneme.

Se disculpó.

\- No hables más. Estas herido, y tu vida corre peligro.

Le sostuve la mano.

\- Yo... fui un...idiota.

Entonces se desmayó. Regresamos a la mansión del señor Kheng, cada quien en su habitación, pero Kajika seguía teniendo el pañuelo de Rumati y ambas fuimos llamadas a la sala: creo que Li Ren supo sobre nuestra "fuga" y ahora nos dará una regañada. El tío de Li Ren y Bridgette ya estaban ahí. Estando con esa desquiciada mujer me pone irritada.

En fin, las puertas de las sala se abrieron y ahí estaba él, junto con el guardaespaldas.

\- Li Ren.

La sonrisa de Kajika se desvaneció al ver la cara de él, entonces me puse en frente de ella y le dije antes de que pudiera regañarnos.

\- Lo siento, Li Ren. Esto es mi culpa, debí haber estado más pendiente de Kajika y no haberla dejado salir. Así que...

Esto no me lo espere: Li Ren me abrazó.

\- No hagas que me preocupe demasiado.

Suspire inaudiblemente de alivio, pero me sentí algo incomoda, llevando mis manos a parte de sus brazos que me envolvían, aunque en mi interior me decía que me dejara llevar.

\- Nee, Li Ren...

Él se apartó casi instantáneamente y también quiso abrazar a la niña, pero ella le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y el joven peli negro se ruborizo, lo que no entendí porqué.

\- ¿Qué fue eso, Kajika?

Antes de que me pudiera decir, alguien más habló.

\- Me alegra de que ustedes tres estén a salvo por ahora.

Era Quinza, uno de los sirvientes de Rumati.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra su alteza?

\- Quiero ver a Rumati. Déjame verlo.

Pidió ella.

\- Kajika.

La respuesta fue antes de que dijera nada más.

\- Aprecio su interés, pero lo siento. Me temo que debemos dejarlo descansar en un lugar seguro.

\- Si algo sucede, avísenme por favor.

Se veía que se preocupaba mucho por él, a pesar de que tenían un día que se conocían.

\- Rumati es mi amigo y yo quiero ayudarle.

Cielos, me recordó como me contó cuando Yui san se convirtió en su primera amiga.

\- Entendido.

Ella se aparta, con la mirada baja por no poder ver al príncipe.

\- El hombre llamado Fusark y el otro murieron en el lugar de los hechos ¿cierto?

\- Si.

Respondió el sirviente a Li Ren.

\- ¿Y el testigo que sobrevivió?

Creo que se refiere a ese hombre que nos salvó.

\- Ese es el Teniete Izakk Noei, uno de los oficiales imperiales del Príncipe Somand.

Vaya, debe ser importante, pensé.

\- Hace dos meses desertó, y ahora es un ex Teniente segundo.

\- ¿Por qué un soldado de élite como él hizo eso?

Ahora esa es la pregunta: ¿por qué matar a un miembro de la familia real?

\- Él dijo que lo hizo por razones religiosas, es muy probable que se haya desesperado después de haber desertado.

Entonces fuimos a ver al teniente en recuperación.

\- Li Ren ¿cómo están las heridas del Teniente Noei?

Le pregunte.

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero sus órganos vitales no fueron. Por fortuna, tampoco sufrió ningún daño en los huesos, entonces se recuperara pronto.

Nos explicó al caminar, junto con Toranosuke.

\- ¿Dónde esta ahora? ¿En el hospital?

Ahora pregunta Kajika.

\- Ellos no quisieron que esto se volviera público, así que tuve que traer al doctor y al equipo médico aquí a la mansión.

Yo detuve la marcha, pensativa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo no creo que haya sido por esas razones "religiosas", tampoco puede ser que haya un atentado para Rumati por algo simple.

\- ¿Qué pretende hacer, Reika sama?

Me preguntó el muchacho peli castaño claro.

\- Iré a hablar con él.

\- Yo también voy.

Me dijo rápidamente ella.

\- Tu quédate en tu habitación.

Le indique.

\- Pero Onee Chan, quiero saber...

\- No voy a dejar que te expongas a un peligro, solo ve allá y no salgas, sin importar si tu curiosidad no te lo permite.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona.**

\- Teniente Noei, dígame la verdad, por favor.

Dijo Sezun, que estaba sentado al lado de la cama, pero el hombre en cama no respondió.

\- ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?

Todo silencio.

\- ¡Teniente Noei!

Hasta que él dijo:

\- De nadie recibí ordenes.

\- Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien tan leal como usted nunca haría algo tan estúpido como esto.

Dijo el joven de pelo castaño oscuro y volvió a insistir en que le dijera la verdad.

\- Lo hice por mi propia voluntad.

Fue su respuesta, entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- S-si.

Dijo Sezun y era Reika quien abrió.

\- ¿Reika san?

Entonces Sezun le permitió sentarse.

\- ¿Me recuerda?

Preguntó la joven.

\- Si.

Se limitó a responder el Teniente.

\- Me confundió con el príncipe Rumati. Al ser disparado, me confundió con él cuando fuimos rescatados.

El hombre pelo negro solo la miró.

\- Hasta me pidió perdón.

\- ¿Te confundí con su Alteza?

Preguntó él, la muchacha asintió.

\- "Eso es imposible. Aunque estuviera inconsciente..."

Ahora se da cuenta de algo.

\- "Pero ahora que la veo más de cerca... No solo se parece a él, por alguna razón, también actúa como él."

Pensó el Teniente Noei.

\- Cuando estabas al borde de la muerte, estabas más preocupado por el príncipe que por ti mismo. Creo que... ese en verdad es tu verdadero tú ¿Estas encubriendo a alguien?

Pero Noei tampoco le dijo, dejando de mirar a Rei.

\- ¿Acaso planeas cargar por tu cuenta con esos pecados de aquella persona? ¿Crees que eso lo va a beneficiar?

El solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Rumati**

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Mi hermano nunca intentaría quitarme la vida!

Exclamó el muchacho molesto.

\- El Teniente Noei esta bajo las ordenes directas del Príncipe Somand, puedo estar seguro de eso.

Dijo Quinza.

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! Mi hermano no haría semejante estupidez.

Siguió negando el muchacho, al sirviente se estaba colmando la paciencia.

\- ¡Su Alteza!

Se puso de una rodilla delante de él.

\- No importa que tan doloroso sea, debe enfrentar la realidad.

Rumati cerró muy apretadamente los ojos.

\- El príncipe heredero desea quitarle la vida a usted.

Solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Comprenda la realidad de todo esto. Debe aceptarlo, no deje lugar para el temor. Este es el destino de un futuro rey.

\- ¿"Rey"?

Ahora Rumati abrió sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Estaba confundido.

\- Mi hermano es quien se convertirá en rey. El que se convertirá en rey...

Entonces sale corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Alteza!

Gritó el sirviente, pero no fue tras él.

\- Es usted quien se convertirá en rey, mi señor.

Se dijo a si mismo y en su mente pensando que Somand no le pertenecía la corona.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Volví de mi visita con el Teniente Noei y fui a ver a Li Ren.

\- Tal como lo esperaba, ¿él no habló?

Preguntó.

\- Si.

Dije.

\- Vi su determinación en sus ojos. Si es interrogado mucho más, estoy segura de que se quitara su propia vida.

Me quede sentada por un momento, hasta que un presentimiento vino a mi mente y me levante de repente.

\- Rei ¿qué ocurre?

Me miró él.

\- A menos que... Tengo que detener a Rumati. Perdón, Li Ren.

Y salí corriendo, en parte del pasillo escuche:

\- Su Alteza, por favor, espere.

\- Suéltame.

Era la voz de Rumati. Ay no, problemas.

\- ¡Su Alteza!

El sirviente no pudo con él.

\- Rumati ¿ya estas bien?

Preguntó mi hermana, teniéndola en frente de mi, pero no le responde y pasa de largo, seguido por el sirviente.

\- Deténgase, por favor.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó ella. Por la cara de él, tengo en cuenta que...

\- Iré a ver a Noei. Quiero saber quien le dio ordenes.

¡Claro!

\- Oye, espera. No puedes entrar, sigue en recuperación. No te responderá.

Le dije yendo cerca de un lado suyo y Kajika corrió hacia nosotros.

\- Hasta puede quitarse la vida si intentas interrogarlo.

Agregue.

\- ¡Entonces que así sea!

No le importaba si eso pasaba.

\- Pero primero, hare que me diga el nombre de la persona que le dio órdenes.

\- Eres un...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, mi hermana le dio una bofetada en la cara, tanto el sirviente como yo nos quedamos anonadados por esa acción.

\- ¡Kajika, no le pegues!

Le regañe, pero no me hizo caso.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! Él no es el tipo de persona que sería obligado por un desconocido, incluso salvar tu vida debe haber sido una decisión increíblemente difícil para él.

Él volvió a verla cara a cara sin decir nada, incluyéndome a mí.

\- ¿Por qué debemos forzarlo a tomar una decisión aún más difícil que esa? ¿Es que no tienes compasión?

Él se enfadó más, apretando el puño.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Nos alzó la voz, siguiendo su camino.

\- ¡Rumati!

Entonces tuve que seguirlo.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

El Teniente Noei seguía en cama, meditando en lo que le dijo Reika.

\- " _Cuando estabas al borde de la muerte, estabas más preocupado por el príncipe que por ti mismo. Creo que... ese en verdad es tu verdadero tú."_

\- Esa chica...

Sezun escuchó lo que dijo el Teniente.

\- ¿Te refieres a Reika san?

Le preguntó.

\- ¿Reika? ¿Es ese su nombre?

Pero se ven interrumpidos sus pensamientos al escuchar alboroto.

\- ¡Detente! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Rumati!

Kajika dijo.

\- ¡Rumati, no te responderá! ¡Déjalo descansar!

Rei trató de calmarlo, pero ya abrió las puertas y viendo a Noei.

\- Alteza.

El hombre de pelo negro se levantó de su cama y se inclinó ante él.

\- Teniente, todavía no debe moverse.

Dijo Sezun, pero éste no le hizo caso, inclinando su cabeza.

\- Sabes lo que quiero ¿verdad?

Dijo el niño.

\- Estoy preparado.

Entonces le contestó, sin decir de quien se trataba.

\- Por razones personales, yo reuní colaboradores para conspirar su asesinato, pero ahora estoy profundamente arrepentido de haber recibido ayuda de un extranjero para llevar a cabo este plan.

\- ¿Un extranjero?

\- Si, el hombre que falleció, Fusark pertenecía a una compañía en América. Se hizo pasar como miembro de un grupo de fanáticos religiosos en Raginei.

Explicó brevemente.

\- ¿Así que ellos son los que quisieron saquear los recursos de Raginei?

Siguió con la interrogación el príncipe.

\- Si.

Asintió el Teniente.

\- Sin embargo, ellos han puesto espías dentro de la familia real con el propósito de estar en una fuerte posición para poder competir por los recursos del país.

Las chicas solo se limitaban a observar.

\- Sabiendo todo esto, ¿por qué querías asesinarme?

Entonces ambas notaron algo alarmante.

\- En caso de que ellos tuvieran éxito, no tenía la intención de dejarlos regresar con vida. Desde el principio tenía planeado destruir mi cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Eres un verdadero soldado, Noei.

El cumplido no lo decía de mala manera, pero el muchacho sentía algo de rencor en aquel hombre.

\- Su Alteza, no siga con esto por favor. Sus heridas se están abriendo.

Pidió el joven pelo castaño oscuro.

\- Dijiste que estabas preparado ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Sezun, pásame la espada.

Ordenó Rumati sin dejar de quitarle la vista a Noei.

\- ¡¿Qué me esta ordenando?!

Ahora estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba planeando el príncipe y también las hermanas Burnsworth.

\- Rumati.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Pero vieron que era el "traidor" quien fue por el arma.

\- Teniente...

Dijo en voz baja la chica mayor, el joven quiso detenerlo, pero Noei con tan solo asentir con la cabeza era señal de que lo dejara hacerlo, con trabajo alcanzó el arma y camino hacia el príncipe, inclinándose para que tomara la espada.

\- Teniente.

Iba a detener la locura, pero Rei lo detuvo y solo lo observaron como sacaba la espada.

\- Te preguntare por última vez: ¿Planeaste todo esto por tu cuenta?

Su mirada ensombrecida y con enojo se notaba.

\- ¿Recibiste ordenes de alguien?

Preguntó Rumati.

\- No.

En eso, recuerda algo.

 **Flashback**

 _Se encontraba arrodillado ante alguien, éste le dice:_

 _\- Mata a mi hermano Rumati._

 _Y le es entregado una daga._

 **Fin de Flashback**

\- Yo mismo planee esto.

Volvió a decir y cerrando los ojos para esperar la muerte, Rumati alza la espada.

\- ¡Su Alteza, por favor...!

Pero solo vio que golpeo al Teniente con la funda de la espada en su hombro que no estaba herido, lo que les alivio a todos por el momento.

\- Ya fue suficiente.

Recuperaba el aliento el niño.

\- No ha pasado nada. Esta decidido.

Tira la espada y la funda, dando la espalda.

\- Fuera de mi vista.

Noei alzo la cabeza.

\- Alteza...

Estaba en shock por lo que le dijo.

\- Desde ahora, serás exiliado para siempre del país de Raginei ¡desaparece!

Y con eso, él camina fuera de la habitación, seguido de Kajika y Reika, dejando al hombre de pelo negro y al sirviente de pelo castaño oscuro.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Corrí tras Kajika y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, la detuve de los brazos.

\- ¡Rumati! Onee Chan, suéltame.

Me dijo ella.

\- Kajika, escúchame. Tienes dejarle espacio.

Le conteste seriamente.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Ahora no quiere ver a nadie, necesita estar un tiempo solo. Ve a tu cuarto, por favor y no lo molestes.

Le indique.

Pobre Rumati, ahora tendrá que lidiar con este lío: alguien quería matarlo y no quería aceptarlo.

Asumo que la tristeza ahora le esta invadiendo.

* * *

 **Pronto les tendré el octavo capítulo de la historia. A mí me dio mucha lastima si me preguntan por Rumati.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pongan en los review y díganme que les ha parecido.**

 **Si eres de esos usuarios que no les gusta, entonces no lo leas y sigue tu camino, además con mis otros fanfic.**

 **¡Nos vemos en un rato!**


	9. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

 **POV de Reika**

 _Esto es lo que ha pasado: Rumati, el príncipe malcriado del reino de Raginei, al regresar a la casa del señor Kheng por lo de la "emboscada", él se negaba a creer que su hermano mayor, Somand, ordenó que lo mataran; entonces vino a la habitación del Teniente Noei y lo interroga que si todo lo planeó solo, Noei lo confirma y estaba arrodillado, listo para morir, sin embargo, en vez de que hubiera una puñalada, fue un golpe en el hombro que no tenía herida._

 _Rumati se marcha a su habitación, Kajika quería ir tras él, pero yo la detengo y le explico que él necesita tiempo para estar solo._

* * *

Bueno, ahora mi hermana menor y yo nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Rumati, yo toque la puerta y nos abrió Sezun.

\- Pero si son Kajika san y Reika san.

Dijo él.

\- ¿Rumati esta despierto?

Preguntó Kajika.

\- Si, le acabo de llevar el desayuno.

Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya se lo comió?

Pero luego se preocupó un poco.

\- No... él...

Entrecortó sus palabras.

\- Ya veo. Debe sentirse aún mal.

Dije apenas audiblemente.

\- Eso es lo que pensé, hice algo para él.

Alzó la canasta que tenía en sus manos.

\- Pastelillos con sabor a banana.

Y rápidamente dije sin tratar de levantar sospechas:

\- Se preparó tal como en la receta, para que Rumati no sufra de dolor estomacal por el mal sabor.

El muchacho lo recibió.

\- ¿Esto es para su Alteza? De seguro estará contento.

\- Es una receta que recibí de María, nuestra madre adoptiva.

Dijo ella, pero en eso...

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sezun?

\- Hermano. Kajika san y Reika san hicieron estos pastelillos para su Alteza.

Él nos miró a ambas.

Quinza vino hacia nosotros con un gesto serio.

\- Kajika san y Reika san hicieron estos pastelillos para su Alteza.

Dijo Sezun.

\- Es muy amable de su parte. Me asegurare de que los reciba.

Ella le pregunta, inclinando un poco la cabeza:

\- Uhm... ¿puedo verlo?

Pero la respuesta de Quinza fue:

\- Lo siento, pero su Alteza aún no se siente bien.

Nos dio una sonrisa algo triste.

\- Entiendo, qué mal.

Pobre de mi hermana, tanto que quería ver al niño malcriado y no la culpo.

\- Que tengan un buen día, Kajika san, Reika san.

Y nos cerraron la puerta.

\- Vámonos, Kajika, lo veras otro día y aún sigue pasándolo mal.

Le puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro, dirigiéndola hacia el pasillo hasta nuestros cuartos y algo se me vino en mente: Se me hizo un poco sospechoso que Quinza no nos dejara verlo. Tuve que dejar eso a un lado.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Lo que las chicas no sabían, es que Bridgette (la harpía) las estaba viendo por detrás y marcó por teléfono a alguien en especifico.

\- ¿Hola? Soy yo.

Se quedó un breve momento en silencio, y luego dijo:

\- Si, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Esta es tu última oportunidad.

Al irse las visitas irse, Sezun habló con su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué no las dejaste entrar, hermano?

Preguntó.

\- Al igual que yo, estas al tanto de temperamento de su Alteza. Si ellos se vieran, probablemente él les tiraría los pastelillos a la cara. Son las únicas hijas de Burnsworth, es importante que su Alteza tenga una estrecha amistad con ellas en el futuro.

Su cara se puso muy seria,

\- Bueno, le daré esto al príncipe.

Dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro al ver la canasta de pastelillos y encaminarse a la habitación.

\- Eso no será necesario.

Lo detuvo el hombre de pelo castaño claro.

\- ¿Realmente crees que esos pastelillos hechos por unas inexpertas serían apropiados para el refinado paladar de su Alteza?

\- ¡Pero Kajika san se esforzó para hacérselos a su Alteza! ¡Reika san dijo que supervisó la preparación de estos pastelillos!

Reclamó el muchacho, pero:

\- ¡Sezun! ¿Eres consciente de la posición de su Alteza?

Le interrogó a su hermano, pero eso no entendía.

\- El príncipe Rumati es el segundo en la línea al trono, sin embargo, si algo le pasa al enfermizo príncipe Somand, el principe Rumati ganara el derecho de convertirse en rey.

Entonces Quinza le quitó el cesto de las manos a Sezun, y los tiró a la basura.

\- Se vería mal si las chicas extranjeras muestran demasiado afecto a su Alteza. Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier tipo de situación que ocurra.

Explicó él, dándole la espalda.

\- ...Lo dices como si... le fuera a pasar algo al príncipe Somand.

Quinza sonrió.

\- Sezun, madura de una vez por su Alteza.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Después de dejar los pastelillos en la habitación de Rumati, ahora hay que ver como se encontraba el teniente Noei y claro que Kajika no sabía que hacer en ese momento, así que me acompaño.

Le toque la puerta y el respondió:

\- ¿Si?

Abrí la puerta.

\- ¿Esta despierto, Teniente Noei?

Dirigió su vista a nosotros.

\- Ah, son ustedes.

Quiso reincorporarse, pero mi hermana dijo:

\- No tienes que levantarte.

Entonces yo me senté en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

\- Mis heridas no son tan graves.

Quiso asegurarnos.

\- Pero aún así, tiene que recostarse, Teniente. Y no quisiera ver como se pondrá el doctor si le dice eso.

Le indique.

\- Por favor, debo pedirles que dejen de llamarme "Teniente". Ya no soy un soldado.

Nos pidió el hombre de pelo negro, desviando su mirada algo triste.

\- Entonces ¿puedo llamarte Izzak?

Preguntó ella, el Te... Noei la miro con algo de sorpresa.

\- Kajika, que descortés. Lo lamento.

Me disculpe con él.

\- No, no, esta bien que ella me llame por mi primer nombre.

Parece que no le incomodaba. *Suspiro* Vaya la clase de hermana menor que tengo.

\- Yo seguiré llamándole Noei, si no te importa.

Él asintió y después de un breve momento de silencio, nos preguntó:

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Se ven desanimadas, bueno, una más que otra.

Comenté:

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que eres perceptivo. Kajika es la que esta algo...

Entrecorte mis palabras y deje que mi hermana le dijera.

\- Rumati no quiere verme. Pensé que nos habíamos convertido en amigos, pero supongo que el sentimiento no fue mutuo.

\- ... En este momento no hay nadie que pueda consolar a su Alteza.

Nos comentó.

\- Eso es lo que le dije antes: creo que aún necesita tiempo para si mismo.

Creo que apenas me escuchó, porque ahora estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no dijo ni una palabra hasta que lo llamamos.

\- ¿Izakk?

\- Noei ¿estas bien?

Volvió a mirarnos y parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Rápidamente dijo, al poner una de sus manos sobre uno de sus ojos:

\- No, nada... Es solo que se parecen al Príncipe Rumati.

\- ¿Eso crees?

Dijo ella, lo que a mí me pareció raro su comentario, aunque algo me decía que lo conocía en algún lugar.

\- No sé como decir esto, pero también nos recuerdas mucho a alguien que conocimos.

Ojala que no se este refiriendo a ese felino.

\- ¿Cómo era él?

Kajika sonríe y cierra los ojos.

\- Doberman.

Ahora nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos.

\- Eh... ¿un perro?

\- Un momento...

Pero ella continuo.

\- Si, la mascota de papá. Era grande y negro.

Ese doberman, apenas me acuerdo de él.

\- Debido a que nosotras, más mi Onee chan, olíamos como Mustafa, los perros se asustaban. Sin embargo, parecía que eso no le molestaba. Era muy valiente.

Agh, tenía que ser.

\- ¿Mustafa?

\- E-es el gato que teníamos y que ambas amábamos.

Respondí rápidamente.

\- Onee chan, sabes que era un leopardo blanco ¿por qué estas mintiendo?

Ella me estaba mirando de lado y queriendo hacer un puchero.

\- No es mentira, esto es para no causar un escandalo.

Pero me dijo:

\- Él no parece estar alarmado, solo déjame contarle por favor.

Y me mira con su... ¡mirada de perrito! ¿¡Por qué eso!?

\- Es un leopardo blanco, ¿cierto?

Nos preguntó Noei, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión y ahora ya no podía ocultarlo.

\- Sí.

Respondí al suspirar, lo que hizo feliz a mi hermana.

\- Ya veo.

\- Normalmente, a él no le gustaba otro tipos de animales, pero eso no le importaba el perro de nuestro padre.

Ahora le explique eso yo.

\- Doberman siempre se quedaba cerca de papá y raramente se acercaba a nosotros.

Un momento de silencio pasó, medite sobre la situación de que ya no sirve a Rumati y le dije esto:

\- Noei ¿te gustaría ir a América? A la casa de mi padre y Kajika.

Soltó una risita.

\- ¿Cómo un reemplazo para el Doberman? Ahora estoy en la misma situación que ese perro. Ya tengo un dueño a quien he dedicado mi vida.

Creo que recordaba al servir a los principes de Raginei.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Le dije seriamente.

\- No queremos convertirnos en las dueñas de nadie. Mustafa y Doberman fueron amigos importantes para nosotras. Los amabamos.

Kajika lo estaba recordando.

\- Para mí era más querido Mustafa.

Comenté.

\- Es por eso que queremos que seamos amigos.

Noei no nos deja de mirar, algo asombrado.

\- Son unas chicas extrañas.

\- Kajika la es más extraña de las dos.

Trate de no molestarme sobre que yo era rara. Antes de que Kajika dijera algo, tocaron la puerta.

\- Disculpenme ¿puedo entrar?

\- Li Ren.

Dijo la niña, al ver que él abrió la puerta.

\- Me gustaría hablar con Noei san.

Se aproximo a nosotras y hable rapidamente.

\- B-b-bueno, toma mi asiento. Volveré a visitar.

Y ambas nos retiramos, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 **POV de Li Ren**

Cuando ellas su fueron, me senté donde estaba Rei momentos antes y le comenté:

\- Parece que están estrechando lazos contigo.

\- Una de ellas me dijo que yo les recordaba a su viejo Doberman. De alguna extraña manera, no me siento enojado.

Desvió su mirada al principio y sonriendo, hasta que volvió a dirigirla hacia mi dirección.

\- Supongo que es la virtud de una de dos.

Ay, con Kajika y siendo abierta. Rei es casi lo contrario, pero de alguna manera, no estuvo cerrada con él.

\- ¿Irás a América? Más o menos puedo imaginar lo que dijeron: la familia Burnsworth y el reino Raginei comparten un vinculo fuerte; a tí te gustaría estar en un lugar donde puedas obtener las últimas noticias, ¿verdad?

\- Quinza no estaría de acuerdo con dejarme ir completamente. Estaría más tranquilo si yo estuviera en la "jaula" de Burnsworth. Supongo que podría usarme como testigo si alguna situación surgiera.

\- Parece que eres mucho más que solo un soldado rudo.

Entonces agregue con una pregunta.

\- Me alegra que estemos dirigiéndonos al grano. ¿Entraras voluntariamente a esa"jaula"?

Su respuesta fue:

\- Lo hare.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero cuando Kajika iba a cerrar la puerta, vi a alguien conocido en el balcón.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Mi hermana no entendió a quien le hablaba, hasta que sintió una brisa de viento por detrás y voltea a ver que se trata de:

\- Rumati.

Ella corrió hacia él: tenía puesto una camiseta blanca, con dos bolsas de cada lado y una playera negra por debajo; unos cargo pantalones y unas botas negras. Y no llevaba su pañuelo

\- Vine a despedirme, porque regresare a mi país.

Yo me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿Cuando?

Preguntó ella.

\- Esta noche.

Ahora me sorprendió.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

Va a estar algo triste Kajika.

\- Tengo que ver a mi hermano. Y esta vez, no dejare que nadie me detenga.

Se levanta del barandal del balcón al anunciar eso.

\- ¿No se te permite ver a tu hermano cada vez que quieras?

Preguntó Kajika.

\- Mi hermano vive en un palacio diferente. Se necesita un permiso del guardián principal para tener una audiencia con el príncipe heredero o con la reina.

Explicó al darnos la espalda.

\- Ya veo.

Esta vez quería preguntar.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no puedes ver a tu madre?

\- Mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera.

Mi hermana se entristeció.

\- Yo tampoco recuerdo a mi madre. Murió cuando tenía dos años, pero Onee chan me ha contado cosas de mamá.

Kajika no la recuerda porque tenía dos años cuando mataron a mamá. Yo tengo algunos recuerdos de ella: siempre era atenta con nosotras, amable, cariñosa, tenía tiempo para estar con cada una, me enseñaba sobre cosas del mundo exterior, etc. Siempre la admire y hasta tenía curiosidad de como ella y mi padre se conocen, hasta cuando me regalo el relicario: en un lado estaban ellos dos y en el otro Kajika cuando tenía como uno o dos años. Vaya, tanto que quiero contar sobre ella.

En fin, desperté de mis pensamientos y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Kajika sostenía la cara del muchacho en sus manos.

\- ¡Kajika, suéltalo!

Le ordene, pero ella decía:

\- Rumati, ¿nosotros no somos amigos? ¿Por qué nunca compartes un poco tu dolor conmigo y Onee chan? ¿Realmente soy de tan poca confianza?

Lo estaba interrogando, y estaba algo triste por no recibir respuesta.

\- Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que puedo, pero es muy frustrante no poder hacer nada. Me siento rechazada.

Cabizbajo la cabeza, quedándose un momento en silencio. Y Rumati dijo:

\- Que suave.

¡Él puso su mano sobre la de mi hermana! Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué es tan suave?

Creo que ambos están en su mundo. Ambos son casi iguales.

\- Nunca había tocado algo así antes.

Otro pequeño silencio, entonces tuve que interrumpirlos al aclararme la garganta y se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

\- ¿Hasta cuando se darán cuenta de que hay alguien en la habitación? ¿Y podrías soltarle la mano a Kajika?

Él estaba algo confundido al principio, al ver lo que estaba diciendo, dijo con la cara roja:

\- ¡Discúlpame! Yo no quería...

Apartó su mirada y miró de lado a Kajika, para ver si no le decía algo, pero en vez de eso se rio.

\- Que bueno que mis manos fueran útiles de alguna forma... Siendo el caso, tienes el permiso de tocarlas cuando quieras.

¿¡Tocar sus manos!? Eso no es tan normal de amigos. Bueno, solo un poco.

\- Si eso permites, estas en grandes problemas, Kajika.

Siempre con esta niña. Que remedio.

Entramos a la habitación de Kajika y me quede un rato, solo para vigilarla.

\- A propósito... no creo que debas preocuparte con asunto de tu hermano. No conozco los detalles, pero hay muchas personas entrometiéndose entre ustedes dos.

Rumati asiente por la explicación.

\- Mi padre solía decirme que los hechos siempre son distorsionados en compañía de otros y que la única solución es que ustedes dos tengan una charla honesta.

\- Pienso igual. Se portó muy amable la última vez que lo vi antes de venir en este viaje; estoy seguro de que hay algún error.

\- Si.

Y ambos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa.

\- Un hermano mayor nunca mataría a su hermano menor.

Me horrorice de eso.

\- Kajika, no digas esas cosas. A uno le puede dar algo de escalofríos.

Le regañe, pero Rumati dijo de repente:

\- Yo estudiare en el extranjero cuando cumpla 18 años.

Fruncí el ceño un poco.

\- ¿A qué universidad piensas estudiar?

Le pregunté.

\- La Universidad de Oxford. Así que vamos a ir juntos a la universidad.

Lo pensó un poco ella.

\- ¿Podré entrar? Suena difícil.

Parpadea unas dos veces el chico de pelo negro.

\- ¿Tienes malas calificaciones?

Ahora tuve que intervenir.

\- Siempre estudiamos en casa, pero ambas somos de diferentes niveles de aprendizaje y ella jamás lo pensó. Yo no me molestaría por eso.

Otra confusión pasó por su mente, al ver la una a la otra.

\- ¿Diferente nivel de aprendizaje? ¿Siempre están juntas, Kajika?

La niña me miró de lado.

\- Onee chan y yo siempre hemos estado juntas desde niñas, aunque somos diferentes.

\- ¿Onee chan? ¿Quién es esta chica de mirada aterradora?

No puedo que no lo haya notado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡A quien le dices que tiene una mirada aterradora? Yo tengo nombre y es Reika, soy la hermana mayor de Kajika.

\- ¡¿Hermanas?!

¿Por qué se sorprende de eso? Que ingenuo es.

\- No me digas que no notaste el físico parecido entre nosotras.

Suspire y llevé una de mis manos a mi frente, sin embargo, fuimos interrumpidos al oír que tocaban la puerta.

\- Discúlpenme.

Entró una sirvienta.

\- ¡Fresas!

\- ¿Para quien es?

Pregunte a la muchacha.

\- Para Reika sama. Li Ren sama pidió que se las trajera.

Respondió.

\- ¿Li Ren?

Eso fue raro, pero aunque algo... lindo, eso creia.

\- Nee, Onee chan ¿puedo comer una? Se ven deliciosas.

\- Come las que quieras, apenas podría acabar esa cantidad.

Rumati dijo rápidamente:

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Reika, no comas eso!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rumati?

No entendí porqué no me dejó comerla, hasta que él se dirigió a la sirvienta.

\- ¡Oye, mujer!

La chica se sobresaltó, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Espera!

No hizo caso al príncipe y él alarmó en voz alta:

\- ¡Es una asesina! ¡No la dejen escapar!

Cuando iba casi a doblar la esquina del pasillo, logre alcanzar a ver Toranosuke con una pistola en las manos y apuntándole.

\- ¡Quieta ahí!

Se detuvo, asustada.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡No me mates! Solo me pidieron que lo hiciera y dijeron que entrara en la casa y que le diera esas fresas.

Explicó en tanto se sentó, con su espalda compactada contra la pared.

\- Ella atentó contra la vida de Reika.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Algo anonadado estaba, y al recuperarse, se dirgió a ella amenazante.

\- ¡¿Quién te pidió que lo hicieras?!

No respondió, debido al pánico que le invadia y él iba a impacientarse, pero...

\- Toranosuke, no uses la violencia.

Apareció Li Ren con una sonrisa relajada, se agacha hacia la supuesta sirvienta y dice:

\- No te preocupes, no te lastimare. Todo lo que querías era dinero, ¿o me equivocó?

Dijo el hombre de cabello negro, lo que hizo que esta chica de pelo castaño oscuro lo mirara algo insegura.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy el que esta a cargo de este lugar.

Después el joven líder de los Fang le indicó:

\- Si no dices nada, podrás estar condenada por intento de asesinato.

Ella volvería a entrar en pánico, fue cuando él agregó:

\- Pero, si cooperas...

\- ¡Lo hare! ¡Cooperaré!

Dijo ella rápidamente sin pensar dos veces.

\- Entonces me dirás el nombre de la persona que te pidió hacer esto, ¿no?

\- Es alguien que conocí en los barrios bajos.

Ella contestó bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Pero me dijo que alguien más se lo había pedido.

\- Eso es suficiente. Toranosuke, llévatela y encuentra al responsable.

Ordenó Li Ren.

\- ¡Si!

Obedeció el guardaespaldas y Li Ren le preguntó algo más, solo dejando a nosotros tres que observáramos, luego se levantó y dijo seriamente al solo voltear un poco su cabeza.

\- Tratare con el problema personalmente.

Pasó un rato y decidí ir a visitarlo a él para saber.

\- Li Ren, ¿tienes trabajo otra vez?

Suspiró al contestar:

\- Si, ¿algún problema?

\- No, ni uno. Solo quería ver si ya se resolvió el problema.

Le dije tratando de no verme molesta.

\- Aún falta, pero puedo decir que Toranosuke llegó hace un momento, capturando al culpable.

Sentí que la piel se me hizo de gallina, tenía miedo de preguntar quien era, aunque quería confirmar.

\- Entonces era...

Li Ren

\- Sí. Leon Wee.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

\- Ya no debes de preocuparte, le desterré de Hong Kong.

Di un suspiro al escucharlo agregar eso, aunque hay algo que me ponía algo curiosa. Estaba indecisa si preguntar.

\- ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

Me tomó por sorpresa.

\- N-no, nada. Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer con esa persona, pero no seas tan cruel.

Exprese la opinión tratando de no ponerme roja.

\- Esa persona recibirá un castigo justo.

No sabía que decir, pero sin mirarlo comenté:

\- Siento que a veces tu expresión da más miedo que la mía y te vuelves alguien diferente, aunque casi nunca pienso que con el gesto yo tuviera algo que ver y ser la causa.

Miró con algo de ternura y sonrió.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué razón lo tendría?

\- Bueno, ya casi es la hora para que su alteza se vaya. Ve con Kajika.

Casi me olvidaba de eso. Tal vez Rumati sea un malcriado y descortés muchacho, pero él nos salvó a Kajika y a mí.

\- De acuerdo. No tardes mucho.

Me dirigí a la puerta y salí.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Li Ren ahora estaba solo, pero no por mucho tiempo al escuchar que la puerta se abrió.

\- Pensé que vendrías.

Dijo sin verla.

\- A esa chica la consientes demasiado. No puedo soportar ver esa expresión en tu rostro cuando la miras. Si tanto la amas, ¿por qué no le propones matrimonio?

Preguntó al final Bridgette sin tener que ocultar su molestia.

\- Todo lo que necesitas es la aprobación de Burnsworth.

Agregó la mujer (una harpía).

\- Si el mundo fuera tan simple como tú, entonces lo haría.

Respondió él sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Se estaba ofendiendo y el líder de los Fang se levantó de su lugar.

\- Eso no es lo que querías preguntar, ¿cierto?

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la mujer de pelo corto negro.

\- Eres mucho más tonta de lo que me había imaginado. Las mujeres buscadoras de oro, narcisistas y de corazón son las más fáciles de manipular. Creí que eras esa mujer de corazón frío, pero...

Ella ahora quería decirle:

\- Li Ren, yo...

\- Supongo que no debería ser tan egocéntrico.

No quería demostrar lo que sentía al hombre, pero siguió con sus palabras que deseaba sacar.

\- Yo realmente...

\- Y aún hay cosas que no alcanzó a comprender.

Bridgette no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Li Ren! Perdóname, por favor.

Suplicó ella y Li Ren corresponde, luego le susurra.

\- Bridgette, te daré una hora. Aprovecha ese tiempo para pensar en tu futuro, por favor.

Ella lo suelta y retrocede unos pasos, anonadada.

\- Las palabras amables no estarán esperándote en una hora. Pero tu estupidez fue la parte que más me gustó de ti. Adiós.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Salí para despedirme de Rumati, pude ver que ella fue corriendo hacia él, yo la seguí con calma.

\- ¡Rumati!

\- Kajika.

Él volteó y de inmediato preguntó:

\- ¿Encontraron al culpable de matar a tu hermana?

\- ¡No te preocupes! Ya ese asunto fue resuelto, gracias a Li Ren.

Dije en voz alta.

\- ¿Por él?

Oh oh, alguien se quiere poner celoso o solo le molesta.

\- Me da escalofríos, pero supongo que es de fiar. Se parece a alguien.

Me miró de lado por recordar algo.

\- ¿Algún problema?

Niega con la cabeza al retractarse. Kajika dice para romper el ambiente:

\- Mira a la segunda ventana del tercer piso.

Indicó mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Veo una figura.

Comentó el príncipe.

\- Ese es Noei.

Respondí.

\- Se esta despidiendo de ti silenciosamente, porque Izakk se quedara en nuestra en América.

Comentó.

\- Es la casa de nuestro padre, Kajika.

Le recordé, ella me vio de lado algo molesta, pero cambio el gesto.

\- Ven a visitarlo cuando sientas que lo hayas perdonado.

No parecía que quería perdonarlo por el momento. Eso será algo complicado.

\- Toma, este es un amuleto protector de la isla donde nos criamos Onee chan y yo.

Cogió su mano y se lo depositó en ella.

\- Está hecho del caparazón de una tortuga marina.

Yo nunca supe que tenía eso. Esta niña.

\- Estoy segura que te protegerá.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Me estas diciendo que use esto?

Se estaba burlando de eso, pero Kajika no se sintió ofendida y solo se rio un poco.

\- Has vuelto a ser el mismo de antes finalmente. No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.

¿Acaso era mi imaginación o realmente se sonrojo?

\- Lo usare debajo de mi camisa.

Apenas lo pude oir, pero lo siguiente que vi fue que Kajika acercó un poco el rostro de Rumati con sus manos y... ¡le besó la mejilla! Justo como lo hizo con Yui san, pero sin sus manos.

\- Esta es una promesa entre amigos.

No sé que más dijo, y ahora éste niño besó a mi hermana... ¡¿por qué hacen esto?! Yo con la boca abierta de shock.

\- No importa qué ocurra en el futuro, siempre seremos amigos. Incluso si el mundo se vuelve en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y también Onee chan. Esa es una promesa.

Lo abrazó y el niño hizo lo mismo. Nadie debe de hablar por mí.

Luego de esa emotiva despedida, el príncipe de Raginei subió al helicoptero y comenzó a ascender a los cielos, para después hacerse pequeño por la distancia.

Ojala que alguna vez él pueda dejar de comportarse como niño malcriado y llegar a la madurez. Solo el futuro lo dirá.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden mandar sus review de que les ha parecido.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	10. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

 **POV de Eugene**

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, estaba a tratando de llamar a Reika, pero cuando iba a decir algo.

\- _Hola, está llamando a la residencia Kugami. En estos momentos, no nos encontramos en casa. Si necesita algo de nosotros, por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono._

Puse el teléfono en su lugar y medité un poco. Se suponía que ambas ya estuvieran de regreso en la casa de su padre después de estar en Hong Kong.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron por un momento al escuchar murmullos a mis espaldas, voltee a ver que se trataban de un par de chicas, cosa que deje de prestar atención.

Al meditar en lo que iba a hacer estando sentado, algo me llamó la atención al caer en mi cuaderno. Lo recogí: era la foto de Kajika, el pequeño pétalo y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro en una coleta alta, que reconocí como amiga de Kajika porque ella me lo comentó cuando la invite a mi departamento.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Yo me encontraba sentado en el sofa y ella estaba en uno de los brazos del mueble._

 _\- Esa es una foto que me sobra, así que puedes quedarte con ella. Esa chica es linda ¿no?_

 _Ella sonrie y ve hacia el suelo._

 _\- ¡Es mi amiga! Onee chan la conoce._

 _Analice la foto._

 _\- ¿Ah si?... Tiene rasgos orientales. Pero,hay algo extraño: me refiero a que ustedes van con ella a la misma escuela._

 _Me burle un poco._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Onee chan y yo tenemos cuatro años de diferencia respecto a la edad. Tu fuiste a la escuela, ¿verdad, Mustafa? Eso es extraño._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Ya casi olvidaba que guarde esa foto en éste cuaderno; voltee la foto y tenía un nombre, casi en la esquina a la derecha: "Yui Yamate".

Entonces decidí ir a Japón, para preguntarle a esta chica sobre Reika.

 **-** "Supongo que esto será perfecto para pasar el tiempo."

Pensé.

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

 **En la casa de la familia Yamate**

\- ¡Yui! ¡Si no te das prisa en levantarte, llegaras tarde!

Gritó su madre, pero no recibió respuesta.

\- No grites tan temprano la mañana. Es ruidoso.

Dijo su hijo mayor, estando en la mesa.

\- Entonces despiertala tú, Kouta.

Se lo pidió.

\- Yo no lo haría, ha estado de mal humor estos días. ¿Será que ha estado con gente rara?

De pronto entra el padre de Kouta y Yui, algo alarmado.

\- ¿Quién se ha descarriado?

\- Todavía no se ha descarriado. Apenas comienza.

Lo tranquilizó su esposa.

La chica apenas bajaba las escaleras, escuchando la conversación de sus padres

* * *

 **Más Tarde...**

Al terminar la clase, Yui mira por la ventana, algo nostalgica.

\- "Han pasado dos meses desde que Kajika y Reika se fueron. Ninguna de las dos me ha enviado alguna carta, así que no debería estar pensando que volverán."

Luego recarga su cabeza en la mesa.

\- "Me preguntó si me han olvidado... pero recordandolas, Kajika era increible."

Recordó el beso que lachica de pelo rojo rosaceo le dio en la mejilla.

\- "Sólo me estaba dando las gracias... ¿cierto? Eso debe ser... una costumbre de América; pero, Reika..."

Estaba el muchacho de pelo platino frente a la escuela, pero había un problema: todas las chicas tenían el mismo uniforme.

\- "Estoy confundido, no puedo distinguir a alguien entre todos ellos."

Volvió a mirar la foto por un breve momento, y cuando volvió a alzar su mirada: la vio.

Por otra parte, Yui estaba caminando con otras chicas. Entonces una voz las interrumpio.

\- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es mi querida Yui y sus amigas. Puede que este en una situación muy inapropiada.

Era Yukiji, pero no venía sola (en el anime no dijo su nombre así que tuve que ponerle uno): el chico era un poco alto que ella, de cabello castaño casi oscuro y estaba recargado en su coche.

\- ¿Son amigas?

Le preguntó.

\- Son mis compañeras de clase. Él es... mi novio. Iremos a dar un paseo.

Los presentó con una sonrisa, algo confiada.

\- ¡¿Novio?!

Las tres se sorprendieron por escuchar esa noticia.

\- Necesito que lo mantengan en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Una de las amigas le trataba de sugerir que se vieran cerca de la escuela, pero ésta les dijo:

\- Él insistió en venir a recogerme.

El muchacho miró un poco confundido a su chica.

\- Tal ves sea muy pronto para ti comprenderlo todo lo que hay entre un hombre y una mujer, Yamate san.

Se escucharon pasos y nadie dijo algo, la chica de pelo castaño oscuro corto en una coleta notó que veian detras de ella, siguiendo con la mirada: en frente de ella estaba Eugene con gafas puestas y se sobresalta un poco.

\- ¿Yui Yamate?

Preguntó el hombre, pero en ingles (*Risa entre dientes*, esta parte es muy cómica).

\- ¡S-sí! (¡Y-yes!)

La chica de pelo castaño claro estaba celosa por la atención que recibía Yui de aquel hombre, hasta su propio novio estaba anonadado y un poco sonrojado. Eugene se quita sus gafas, y todas las chicas terminan ruborizadas y gritan un poco.

\- "¡¿Q-quién es este extranjero super guapo?!"

Se pregunta en mente la chica de coleta.

\- Un gusto en conocerte. (Nice to meet you)

Sonrie Eugene amablemente.

\- Me llamo Eugene de Volkan, soy amigo de Kajika y el prometido de Reika (My name is Eugene de Volkan, I'm Kajika's friend and Reika's fiance)

Ella reacciona al escuchar ciertos nombres.

\- ¿El amigo de Kajika y el prometido de Reika? ¿El futuro esposo de Reika san?

Dio unos pequeños pasos.

\- Si. (Yes)

Ella piensa en una cosa.

\- "Si este hombre es el prometido de Reika san, ¿quiere decir que Kajika le ha hablado sobre mí?"

Luego el joven pelo rubio platino señala su carro.

\- Te llevare a tu casa. (I'll take you home)

Las otras chicas estaban asombradas por la invitación del joven a Yui.

\- Él es genial.

Admitió el novio de Yukiji, lo que la hizo enojar.

* * *

 **En el coche...**

La chica de pelo castaño oscuro corto en una coleta estaba en el asiento del coche del copiloto, y cuando estaban en un alto de semaforo, Eugene aprovechó para mostarle la foto.

\- Eres tu, Kajika y Reika. (It's you, Kajika and Reika)

Ella lo toma en sus manos.

\- Oh ¿esto? Es una foto que nos tomamos cuando ellas fueron a mí casa... pero Reika san se rehusó al principio, y de alguna manera Kajika la convenció. Este es mi hogar. (This my home).

Señaló Yui en la fotografía.

\- ¿Esa es tu casa? (¿Is that your house?)

Preguntó él.

\- Ambas visitaron mi hogar una vez: Kajika fue a verme y Reika san solo la acompañaba. Regresaron a su país esa noche.

Eugene no dijo nada por un breve momento.

\- Kajika, me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mí.

Se dijo a si misma, algo sonrojada y feliz. Luego el muchacho comentó:

\- Quiero visitar tu casa. (I want to visit your house.)

\- ¿Qué? ¡Habla más despacio, por favor! (¡Talk slowly, please!)

Pidió ella.

\- Quiero... visitar... tu casa. (I want... to visit... your house.)

Yui se vuelve a sonrojar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A mí casa?!

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Me encontraba leyendo un libro sobre mitos de Grecia, debido a que estaba lloviendo; en eso el teléfono sonó y yo lo alce para escuchar quien era (porque estaba más cerca). La contestadora me dijo que tenía un mensaje y luego oi la voz de cierto hombre que no he visto.

Cuando terminó el mensaje, yo colgue y arregle mi cabello en una trenza, entrando en la habitación Kajika, Li Ren y Toranosuke.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Onee chan?

Preguntó mi hermana.

\- Tengo que ir a Japón ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Li Ren.

\- Eugene dejó un mensaje en la contestadora.

Respondí.

\- ¿Mustafa?

Le lance una mirada a Kajika.

\- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le llames así? Es un humano y no tiene nada que ver con el leopardo.

\- ¿Qué le dijo Eugene, Reika sama?

Preguntó el guardaespaldas.

\- Que hizo una parada en Japón, llegó en la mañana y se esta quedando el hotel Gold Leaf Mikado, y dijo que deberíamos vernos si teníamos tiempo libre.

Me levante de mi lugar.

\- Iré allí ahora.

De repente Li Ren se interpone.

\- Espera. Primero tenemos que estar seguros de que todavía está allá, pero no irás sola. Yo ire contigo.

Dijo el hombre de pelo negro.

\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que estas celoso cuando él esta cerca. Te comportas como un niño.

\- No estoy celoso, solo estoy preocupado de que algo te pase.

Trató de ponerme una excusa.

\- Ah claro, "para protegerme de que alguien me haga daño". Que molestia por no dejarme defender por mi cuenta.

Li Ren se calló un momento, tratando de no estallar en ira: parecía que quería mantener su calma.

\- Aparenta ser genial y calmado, pero tiene otras cualidades más adorables.

Comentó Toranosuke, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, pero recibe la mirada de Li Ren y retrocede algo asustado.

\- ¡L-lo averguare en el hotel!

Dijo rapidamente.

\- *Suspiro* Que problematico.

Me dije a mi misma, aunque alguno de ellos dos lo escucharía.

* * *

 **POV de Eugene**

Tuvimos que dejar el carro porque ella me dijo que no podían pasar los automoviles, corrimos lo más rápido para llegar pronto a la casa de Yui. Le dí mi abrigo para que no se empapara.

\- ¡Ya llegue!

Dijo en voz alta, una mujer apareció y su cara se puso roja al verme.

\- Tu debes ser su madre. (You must be her mother.)

Mire de un lado a otro.

\- Que bonito lugar. (How pretty.)

\- Mamá.

Dijo en voz baja para despertarla.

\- Gracias. (Thank you.) Estoy agradecida por cuidar siempre de Yui.

Ella me entrega una toalla.

\- Mamá, estas habalndo japones. Además, hoy es la primera vez que veo a Eugene san, ¿recuerdas a Kajika y Reika san? Ellas vinieron una vez.

\- Oh, ¿esas jovencitas tan bonitas? No podría olvdarme de ellas.

Las escuche platicar sobre esas hermanas.

\- ¡Sí, y él es el guapísimo prometido de Reika san!

Alce mi rostro, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, su prometido. (Yes, her fiance.)

Luego, nos dejó pasar a la casa sin antes decirme...

\- Oh, el baño. ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

Bueno, termine aceptandolo. Después de todo, estaba a punto de resfriarme.

\- Así que... éste es un baño al estilo japones ¿eh?

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

Yui se encontraba en frente de la puerta del baño, pero estaba roja y no se decidia en entrar. Su madre le dice:

\- Este yukata es de tu padre, creo que es un poco pequeño. Pero servirá mientras sus ropas se secan... ¿Ya salió Yuuji san del baño?

La chica voltea a ver a su madre.

\- Todavía no, ¡y no es Yuuji, es Eugene!

Corrigió Yui.

\- Vaya, los nombres extranjeros son muy difíciles. Toma, dale esto y enseñale como usar una yukata.

Pidió la mujer de pelo castaño.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo! ¡Es el futuro esposo de la hermana mayor de mi amiga! ¡Mama, tu deberías darselos!

Dijo rapidamente Yui, sin dejar de sonrojarse.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Eso estaría bien?

Sin embargo sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a Kouta.

\- Ya llegue. ¿Tenemos una visita?

Notó las caras de las dos mujeres algo raras.

* * *

 **Un momento después...**

\- Todo esta muy calmado.

Comentó la señora Yamate.

\- ¿Kouta?

Llamó a su hermano.

Vieron que él estaba jadeando y su cara estaba roja, y corre escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, lo que no entienden y pronto lo descubre.

\- Yui, mamá.

La chica de pelo corto en una coleta se pone aún más roja al ver a Eugene... en un yukata.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? (¿How do I look?)

Parecía que ambas estaban soñando.

\- Yuuji san, ¿te gusta el sushi?

Preguntó la mujer.

\- ¡Se pronuncia Eugene!

Ahora la chica estaba algo incomoda, porque el "prometido" de Rei... estaba en su habitación.

\- "Se siente extremadamente raro."

Pensó en tanto veía al joven, sentado junto a un peluche.

\- Yuuji san.

Entró su madre al cuarto.

\- ¡Mamá, te dije que es Eugene!

Le recordó.

\- Traje algo de té. Por favor, espera un poco más para la cena, ¿esta bien?

Después cierran la habitación, riendose un poco.

\- Estaba nerviosa.

\- ¡Es como si hubiera un pavo real en mi habitación!

Ambas opinaron lo que sintieron, y el hermano mayor salió de su cuarto, preguntandoles:

\- ¿Esta bien si le tomo una foto o algo?

\- ¡Tonto! ¿en qué estas pensando?

La señora Yamate trata de quitarle la camara.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que veo a una persona tan hermosa!

Protestó Kouta.

\- ¡Solo se les permite ver! ¡Solo ver!

Intervino Yui, sin embargo alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa.

\- Rayos, ¿quién podra ser ahora que estamos ocupados?

Al principio estaba molesta de ver quien era, y se sorprende por escuchar cierta voz familiar.

\- ¡Yui!

\- ¿Ka-ji-ka?

Dio un pequeño paso la chica de pelo rojo rosaceo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntarle eso? Un amigo verdadero jamás te olvida, si no fuera por "algo" que le hiciste.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

Estaba cruzada de brazos al preguntarle eso a mi hermana, frunciendo el ceño. Si preguntan que llevaba puesto: una blusa azul abotonada, con pantalones de mezclilla que me llegaba a las pantorrillas, tennis blancos y una chamarra de mezclilla (y calro que siempre tengo puesto el relicario de mi madre).

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti!

La chica tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ha pasado tiempo.

Comentó Kajika.

\- El extranjero me dijo que es el prometido de tu hermana, ¡y al decir que me conocía, me sentí muy feliz!

Eso me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Mi prometido? ¿Dónde esta?

Le pregunte.

\- ¿Mustafa vino aquí?

\- No sigamos con ese nombre, Kajika.

Le volví a regañar.

\- Esta en el segundo piso.

Me respondió Yui san.

\- Disculpen la intromisión.

Hable en voz alta, en lo cual la madre de Yui y su hermano bajaron las escaleras.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Bienvenidas!

Nos dio la bienvenida la mujer de cabello castaño claro.

\- Si me disculpan, ire a ver a su invitado. Kajika, quedate con Yui.

Le indique, en tanto subía las escaleras y desaparecí de su vista. Podía escuchar el escandalo de alguien.

\- ¡Kajika sama! ¡Reika sama! Hola, soy el guardaespaldas de Kajika sama y Reika sama, Haga Toranosuke, por favor disculpenme.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde yo estaba, después Yui y ahora Kajika. Esa niña no escucha.

Estaba algo confundida en averiguar cual era la puerta a la habitación de Yui san, así que deje esto al azar. Y de alguna manera, tuve suerte en abrir la primera puerta.

\- Con permiso.

Al abrirla, casi estoy en trance al ver a Eugene... en una yukata, que le quedaba algo pequeño.

\- ¡Reika!

Di unos pequeños pasos, hasta estar en frente de él.

\- Eugene.

Él dio el útlimo paso y me abrazó.

\- ¡Te extrañe!

Comentó.

\- ¿Tanto querías buscarme? Teniendo la molestia de venir a Japón.

Dije seriamente.

\- Pero fue interesante.

Nos quedamos en silencio un pequeño instante. Sentía como mariposas en el estomago al estar muy cerca.

\- ¿Te gusta como luzco?

Alce mi mirada a él, tratando de ponerme roja.

\- Se te ve bien.

Sin embargo, escuchaba que detrás de nosotros estaban los más jovenes.

\- Ellos dos se ven tan bien. Es como la escena de una película.

Yui san estaba ruborizada.

\- Una vez que verificamos el hotel en el que Eugene se estaba quedando, nos dijeron que después de que se inscribiera, preguntó cómo llegar a la Escuela Oufuu, así que pensamos que él podría estar aquí.

Explicó detalladamente Toranosuke.

\- Nosotros nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela y...

Antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, Li Ren vino.

\- Después de todo, es un chico desconsiderado. ¿Te causó alguna molestia?

Ahora la estaba interrogando.

\- No, para nada.

Eugene me aparta y se dirige al líder de los Fang.

\- Habla en inglés. En inglés.

\- Ella no entiende el inglés.

Replicó Li Ren.

\- Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a Yui?

Ahora podía sentir sus energias negativas contra el otro.

\- No soy un intérprete. Si vas a usar una yukata, harías bien en aprender algo de japonés.

Ambos fruncian el ceño. Decidí no quedarme más tiempo en la habitación.

\- ¿No se llevan bien?

Preguntó la chica de pelo corto en una coleta.

\- No. Si dos personas siempre están peleándose, significa que se llevan muy bien.

Que ingenua es mi hermana menor.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Por favor no, Yui san.

\- Eso es mentira.

Dije.

\- Onee chan, ¿por qué dices eso?

Cruce mis brazos al decirle:

\- No creo que lo entiendas.

Les di la espalda y caminé hasta bajar. En un rato después la madre de Yui ordenó sushi y estaba algo preocupada por si alcanzaría para todos, vi que ella estaba viendo el refrigerador y decidí acercarme a ver.

\- Disculpeme.

Estaba encantada al estar a su lado, pero no le tomé importancia porque estaba revisando los cajones.

\- Bueno... ya que estamos aprovechandonos de su hospitalidad, al menos permitame pagarle por su amabilidad, por favor. Y puede ayudarme a prepararme la cena para terminar más rápido.

La señora Yamate tenía sus manos en la cara, con una sonrisa soñadora y asintiendo con su cabeza muchas veces.

\- Con mucho gusto.

\- ¡Toranosuke, necesito que compres algunas cosas! Lo que hay no será suficiente.

Le ordene.

\- ¡Si, Reika sama!

* * *

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

\- Me alegro que no hayas cambiado, Yui. ¿Has estado bien?

Dijo Kajika a su amiga en tanto ambas estaban sentadas en el techo de la casa.

\- Sí.

Respondió la chica de pelo corto en una coleta.

\- Estaba esperando una carta tuya.

Comentó.

\- Lo siento. Pensé en escribirte, pero no sabía que poner.

La chica de pelo rojo rosaceo no miró por el momento a su amiga.

\- Cualquier cosa habría estado bien. Después de que te fuiste, Kajika, me di cuenta de que los Burnsworth eran extremadamente ricos. Para ser honesta, pensé que no sería raro si nunca llegara una carta.

Kajika dijo:

\- Onee chan se atemoriza con Li Ren a cada momento, aunque trata de ocultarlo. Yo tambien estoy asustada, cada vez que revelo el nombre Burnsworth, todos verán unicamente a mi padre detras de nosotras, y cuando eso pase, todos nos dejaran de ver como personas.

Por unos segundos Kajika se quedo callada.

\- En verdad, no comprendo esa clase de sentimientos de la gente ¿fue innecesario para nosotras crecer en una isla que no tenía nada? ¿Cómo te sientes, Yui?

Puso sus manos detras de su cabeza y le da la espalda.

\- ¿Te sientes diferente por ser mi amiga?

Yui lo medita un poco, y contesta:

\- Bueno, ¿sabes? En cierto modo.

Kajika se entristeció, pero escuchó a su amiga reirse.

\- Pero eres parte del mundo, Kajika, y estar separadas hace que las diferencias no tengan importancia.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

Se levantó un poco al oir esa respuesta.

\- Aún si me hablaras de los enormes edificios de Manhattan o del jet familiar, parece como si fuera una película y no la vida real.

Y así ambas siguieron platicando.

* * *

 **POV de Reika**

\- ¿Hay algo en que le puedo ayudar, Reika sama?

Preguntó Toranosuke.

\- No es necesario. Solo hazme el favor de que te laves la cara.

Luego escucho pasos que se dirigen hacia donde estamos todos.

\- ¿Esta el "pequeño petalo" cocinando? Me pregunto que tan buena es.

Pequeño petalo es el apodo que Eugene me ha dado, tratare de acostumbrarme.

\- No te hagas expectativas. La comida que prepara Reika no es gran cosa, solo son cosas simples.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo, Kajika vino.

\- Dejame ayudarte, Onee chan.

Estaba checando los fideos, cuando vi una mano que se aproximaba a una de las perillas que controlaban el fuego y el ls llamas se acrecentaron.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

La aparte y gire la perilla.

\- Yo tambien quiero ayudar a hacer la cena.

Protestó ella.

\- Ya casi termino, no es necesario que sigas extendiendo el tiempo.

Dije.

\- Yo sé cocinar.

\- Claro, sabes cocinar hasta que se queme.

Dije sarcasticamente.

\- No se quema.

Quiso negarlo.

\- La última vez que cocinaste, casi me enfermo y no viviría para contarlo.

Le recordé lo que pasó hace tiempo, y ambas cruzamos miradas negativas, pero Toranosuke dijo:

\- Tranquilas. Ire a lavarme la cara.

Trató de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Al oscurecerse, el padre de Yui vino y cuando entró en la sala, nos vio sentados en la mesa: mi hermana estaba al lado de Yui, Toranosuke estaba entre Li Ren y Eugene, mientras que yo estaba entre Kajika y Eugene.

\- Bienvenido.

Lo recibió Yui.

\- Disculpe la intomisión...

Dijimos los invitados.

\- B-bienvenidos.

Creo que se quedó un poco petrificado al ver a jovenes muy apuestos.

\- Oye, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Le preguntó a su esposa, pero Kouta interrumpió:

\- ¡Ya me muero de hambre! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Es hora de comer!

Todos pasamos un buen rato al comer: Kajika y yo le enseñamos a Eugene como utilizar los palillos chinos, Toranosuke me hizo un cumplido de como me quedó la cena; hubo unas pequeñas bromas y hasta mi hermana, junto con el joven de pelo platino le dijeron a Yui que era encantadora.

\- Como padre, tengo toda clase de preocupaciones sobre mi hija, así que su padre también debe estar preocupado por ustedes, Kajika san, Reika san.

\- Cierto.

Nos dijeron los señores Yamate.

\- Nosotros le dijimos que las cuidaríamos, así que ningún insecto molesto se les acercará.

Ay no.

\- ¿Qué dijo el cobarde que está a tu lado?

Preguntó Eugene al joven guardaespaldas.

\- Bueno...

Antes de que respondiera el pobre.

\- Sabes que puedo oirte.

\- ...Ya estoy llegando a mí limite...

Vaya candidatos que tengo para escoger.

\- ¿Saben? Un padre no es muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos hacia la familia. Su padre también quiere que sus hijas sean felices. Yo como padre, me gustaría quue mis hijos captaran el verdadero sentiemiento de mis palabras.

De alguna manera me hicieron pensar esas palabras: lo que propone nuestro padre para nosotras ¿es para nuestra felicidad?

En fin, la cena termino, Kajika y Yui estaban platicando.

\- Aún seguimos siendo Burnsworth, no importa lo que pase, ¿seguirás siendo mi amiga como siempre, Yui?

Le escuche preguntar lo último.

\- Claro que sí.

Y de pronto, el hermano de la chica de pelo corto en una coleta dijo que quería tomar una foto, y nos posicionaron: en el sofa estabamos Yui, Kajika y yo, mientras que detrás de nosotras estaban los muchachos, Toranosuke en el centro, Eugene a la izquierda y Li Ren a la derecha.

\- ¡Es sorprendente! ¡Ellos brillan aun sin usar el flash!

Exclamó el chico de pelo oscuro con la camara en las manos.

\- Están en la edad en la que una flor estaría en pleno florecimiento.

Wow, tanto es estar soñando despierta.

\- ¿Mi cabello esta bien?

Preguntó Yui.

\- Esta bien. ¿Y yo?

Preguntó a cambio.

\- Kajika, tu siempre estas linda.

Yui mira para otro lado y un poco roja.

\- Porque nunca se hace algo en el cabello.

Comenté.

\- Muy bien. Voy a tomarla.

Éste será un momento en el que ninguna de las dos lo olvidara.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores! Lamento la demora por éste capítulo, pero es que no he recibido noticias de mi amiga y colega de ésta historia, Snowflake Miracles. Además quería hacer éste capítulo como regalo de cumpleaños para ella y para mí.**

 **Snowflake Miracles, ojalas que veas éste capítulo y des un review. Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Te quiero mucho.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

 **POV de Reika**

Después de pasar algo de tiempo con Yui y su familia, decidimos visitar a nuestro abuelo, Fred , quien nos hizo la invitación. Tiene años que no lo visitamos a él, incluso desde la muerte de mi abuela. Su nombre es Frederick Burnsworth, esposo de mi abuela, Kathleen.

\- ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Preguntó Kajika, mirando a la ventana del coche con mucha anticipación.

\- Oye, tranquilizate. No es como si ya hubiera pasado un minuto que nos fueramos.

Kajika hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

\- Pero es que ya quiero ver a Fred.

Dijo simplemente.

\- Y no le dices "abuelo". Que falta de respeto.

Lo último dije susurrando, así que decidí distraerme con un libro que tenía comnigo: sobre mitos de Japón; la verdad es que no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero algo me desconcentró de mi lectura.

\- ¡Reika sama, ya llegamos!

Una vena se mostró en una de mis sien, cerré de golpe mi libro molesta y eso se escuchó.

\- Nunca me interrumpas cuando este leyendo, ni mucho menos gritando, Toranosuke.

Voltee lentamente y con mirada amenazadora que le lance al muchacho.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Se inclina para retroceder, entonces salí del coche para tratar de recomponerme de la desconcentración de la lectura y me dirigí a ellos.

\- Es un gusto poder verte, abuelo. Disculpa a mi hermana por su falta de respeto.

Le pedí perdón al estar a lado de mi hermana.

\- Reika, me alegra que pudieras venir. No te preocupes por ese asunto... Dejenme echarle una buena mirada a sus rostros: en verdad estoy empezando a ver cierto parecido. Es algo mágico.

Nos comentó al mirar a una y después a la otra.

\- ¿Un parecido? ¿A Kathleen?

Preguntó ella.

\- Kajika.

Le reprendí.

\- Sí, es cierto.

Entonces él mira detras de nosotras a los dos hombres.

\- Abuelo, permitenos presentarte a estos dos.

Empecé.

\- Él es Haga Toranosuke, nuestro guardaespaldas.

La niña hizo la introducción.

\- Es un placer conocerlo.

\- Y el que esta al lado es de quien siempre hablamos Onee chan y yo, Li Ren.

Concluyó.

El hombre de pelo negro se acerca al abuelo.

\- Un gusto conocerlo, señor Burnsworth.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

\- Por favor, llameme Fred.

Nos invitó a entrar a la casa: el ambiente era muy acogedor, tenía algunas fotos colgadas sobre él, mi abuela y hasta papá. Hasta una mía con Kajika y Mustafa o yo sola con él.

\- Nosotras también tenemos esa foto.

Ella miró cierta foto de ambas.

\- Es mi orgullo y felicidad.

Comentó el viejo, estando sentado.

\- Han pasado tres años desde que la abuela murió.

Dije dirigiendo mi vista al abuelo.

\- ¿No te sientes solo?

Lo miró con tristeza Kajika al preguntarle, cosa que a mí también me entristece mucho.

\- Harry me dijo que deberíamos vivir juntos, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar este lugar.

Respondió él. Esa casa es donde han estado viviendo, porque yo tengo recuerdos de haber estado incluso antes de que mi hermana naciera: mi abuela era tan buena, tantas cosas que hacíamos juntas.

\- ¿Ésta es la abuela de Kajika sama y Reika sama? Es como una belleza americana nata.

El guardaespaldas miró una foto de los abuelos y mi padre.

\- Pero... superficialmente, el presidente Harry parece oriental.

Agregó su comentario.

\- No esta bien visto que alguien sobrepase sus límites, Toranosuke.

Tranquilamente le regañó Li Ren desde su lugar.

\- ...Lo siento.

Se disculpó el muchacho.

\- Eso es común es América, somos una mezcla de razas.

Kajika estaba un poco consternada por lo que dijo, yo casi no le preste atención.

Pasamos la noche allí para que mi abuelo no se sintiera tan solo: Kajika y yo compartiamos habitación, porque "ella se sentía muy sola estando separadas". Habían dos camas individuales en cada lado del cuarto: ella a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

Estaba comoda siguiendo con mi lectura, hasta que escuché un telefono.

\- Onee chan, le diré a Li Ren que venga a ver nuestra habitación, si no funciona, convencelo.

Dejé de mirarla.

\- No me involucres en eso.

Pero en cuanto marcó...

\- ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo tú.

Me pasó el telefono, poniendose demasiado emocionada.

\- ¡Oye! Te dije que no me...

\- _¿Hola?_

Me sobresalté. Era él.

\- Li Ren... ahm... pensé que estabas dormido. Kajika quiere hacerte una invitación.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y más que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- _¿Invitación?_

Preguntó.

\- Mi abuela la decoró para nosotras y la verdad. Ella quiere le eches un vistazo.

Mi hermana estaba cerca mío, para escuchar la respuesta de él.

\- _Ya es tarde. Mañana temprano iré._

\- Bueno, siento molestar...

Antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, Kajika me lo arrebata de las manos.

\- ¿Cómo que mañana? No te pasa nada si miras un poco hoy.

Se estaba molestando, tenía que hacer.

\- _Kajika, ¿recuerdas que edad tienes ahora?_

Oh oh, su mano aprieta el telefono.

\- ¡Eres un malvado!

\- Vas a destrozar el telefono, tonta. Perdona, pero tengo que colgar.

Y lo puse en su lugar, en tanto mi hermana golpea su almohada.

\- ¡Li Ren, eres muy malo! ¡Debilucho!

Luego pone su cara sobre ella.

\- Que tonto.

Hablé en voz baja, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y ambas miramos.

\- ¿A quién le dijiste que era un debilucho, Kajika?

\- Li Ren...

Después se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme en la cara, Reika?

\- No, nada.

Dije rapidamente, luego él mira alrededor.

\- Puedo decirles que tanto las han esperado Fred Burnsworth y su esposa a ustedes dos.

Busqué algo por debajo de la cama, y saque una caja que escondí allí para guardar recuerdos que tenía de mi abuela. Agarre una foto en la cual estaba yo (le alcanzaba casi la cintura) la estaba abrazando de lado a ella y me sonreia.

\- Abuela.

Miré la foto, tratando de no romperme a llorar.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo, Rei?

Volvió a preguntarme el hombre de pelo negro, sentandose a mi lado.

\- No... solo me... sentía irritada por una hermana que siempre se queja... y me sentía sola.

Lo último lo balbuceé, pero de seguro él lo entendió.

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano porque ya no tenía tanto sueño y estando afuera no me caería tan mal. Me puse un sueter verde oscuro con cuello circular, con mallones azul oscuro, botas negras que me llegaban a las pantorrillas y una chamarra negra. Y tenía el cabello atado en una coleta (y sin olvidar mi relicario).

Caminé hacia el bosque, disfrutando del aire fresco de la mañana y cuando estaba a punto de ir al lago, vi una figura familiar sentada en un banco.

\- No sabía estabas aquí, abuelo.

Comenté al estar más cerca.

\- Los peces de este lago son deliciosos, y pensé en pescar algo para que todos comieran.

Entonces le propuse:

\- Entonces yo te ayudo en eso.

\- No quiero causarte problemas. Además estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto solo.

Protestó.

\- No es una molestia, para mí es gusto poder ayudarte. Además sabes que me gusta cocinar, aunque sea lo básico.

Lo pensó por un momento y accedió, sabiendo que soy un poco insistente.

\- Por cierto ¿cómo les va?

Cuando iba a responderle:

\- Onee chan, con que aquí estabas. No estabas en el cuarto y tampoco encontraba a Fred.

Kajika se encontraba en medio de nosotros con su sueter con cuello de tortuga blanco, chamarra azul claro, una falda larga beige, unas medias negras y botas café.

\- Bueno, como iba preguntando: Harry les propuso algo extraño ¿no?

¿Cómo lo habrá sabido?

\- ¿Al juego de buscar esposo? Bueno, yo ya conocí al segundo y primero tu sabes quien es.

Dije.

\- Yo solo he encontrado a uno... pero no sé realmente si eso es verdad o no.

Agregó la niña, mientras yo sacó mi telefono y ella el suyo.

\- Éste es el segundo candidato. Se llama Eugene.

Le informé.

\- Pero también es la reencarnación de Mustafa.

Comentó ella.

\- Ya olvida ese tema, Kajika. Solo es una coincidencia.

La regañe.

\- ¿Te gusta él, Reika?

Eso hizo que me pusiera algo roja.

\- ¡Abuelo! No digas cosas vergonzosas... Eugene es un amigo que aprecio y que necesita consuelo.

Traté de que mi voz no temblara de los nervios y mirando a otros lados

\- ¿Y Li Ren?

\- Él solo es mi amigo de la infancia, nada más...

Y no pude evitar recordar las innumerables veces que me consoló.

\- Yo puedo ver que tanto se quieren, Onee chan. Se honesta.

Le noté una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! No malinterpretes las cosas, Kajika.

Ay, esa niña. Aún le falta por crecer.

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto. El otro día hicimos un nuevo amigo.

Comentó ella.

\- Es más amigo tuyo que mío.

Reclamé, pero no me hizo caso.

\- Ya que no se permite que le tomen fotos, le tomé una en secreto. Es un respetado príncipe, así que lo tiene difícil.

Buscaba esa imagen en específico. Cuando lo tomó, la llevé a un lugar donde podíamos hablar privado y le dije que debería borrarla, pero me dijo que era para mostrarsela a nuestro abuelo.

\- ¿Principe?

Su cara me llamó la atención, algo iba a pasar.

\- Ese es Rumati, del reino de Raginei.

Tenía la ropa de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en Hong Kong, en la fiesta de cumpleaños del señor Kheng Chang. Inclinado en una pared.

\- Mahati.

Hice un gesto de confusión.

\- No, es Rumati. Mahati es su abuelo.

Respindió ella.

\- ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

\- Abuelo ¿a qué refieres?

Antes de que dijera, comenzó a tener un dolor en el pecho y cae de rodillas.

\- ¿¡Fred!?

No contestó, traté de mantener la calma y pensar en que hacer. Entonces le pedí:

\- Kajika escuchame, necesito que traigas a Toranosuke y a Li Ren.

\- Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí solo.

Estaba muy alarmada.

\- ¡Tranquilizate y veme a los ojos!

Obedeció.

\- Yo me quedaré con él, mientras tu ve por ellos. Por favor.

Lo pensó por un momento, para entonces asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos por fin llegaron para llevar a mi pobre abuelo a su habitación.

\- ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que pasó?

Nos interrogó el joven de pelo, mirandonos a ambas.

\- Bueno, estabamos hablando del juego que papá nos puso y le mostramos la foto de los candidatos, pero...

\- Le mostró la foto de Rumati que le tomó a escondidas y de pronto le dio un ataque cardiaco.

Explique brevemente y sin dejar de mirar un poco molesta a la niña de pelo rojo rosaceo.

\- Lo siento.

Dijo avergonzada, cabizbaja la cabeza. No podía seguir enojada con mi hermana, tal ves cometió un error, pero no era su culpa. De pronto nos volvió a interrumpir:

\- ...Mahati...

Otra vez mencionó ese nombre, entonces hice una excusa.

\- Voy a leer un libro, mientras él descansa.

Entonces salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás mío. Caminé hacia el estudio del abuelo, tratando de buscar un libro interesante, pero algo me detuvo en mi busqueda: ví la máquina de escribir y justo al lado de éste, había algo escrito. Y no era solo una hoja, sino siete.

Entonces me puse a leer, sorprendiendome lo que contenía: era la historia de ese tal Mahati. Decía que él era arrogante, alguien que solo pensaba en sí mismo y no consideraba los sentimientos de los demás. Sin embargo, su actitud cambió debido a que una mujer conquistó su corazón, y esa mujer era... ¡mi abuela Kathleen!

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía en ese momento, y una pregunta se me vino a la mente: ¿El abuelo Fred es el padre adoptivo de mi padre?; Entonces seguí con esa lectura para saber. Mahati era perseguido por asesinos al haber venido a Estados Unidos para dar un discurso, especificamente a Nueva York en el año 1955. Permaneció escondido en el apartemento de ella, pero sus perseguidores los encontraron y de alguna forma Mahati los sometió por medio de sus palabras como rey.

Al final, Mahati le propuso matrimonio a mi abuela, que iba a tener muy pronto un hijo de él y el joven la deja en manos de mi abuelo Fred, prometiendo que volvería por ella al tener el permiso de su padre para casarse con ella. Como casi al principio se describió como era fisicamente: piel morena, ojos oscuros y pelo negro.

Tiene algunas características de Rumati... recordé aquel momento que mi hermana le mostró la foto al hombre de avanzada edad y él dijo "Mahati" por la resemblanza de ellos. Entonces eso significa que... ¡oh no!

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme el pensamiento, no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin antes preguntarle a mi padre, pero sentí que tenia que hablar con alguien para deshacerme del nudo que estaba en mi pecho.

Antes saqué unas pocas fotos para poder leerla cuando no estuviera en casa del abuelo y se los mostrará a papá. Me dirigí al cuarto y hablé en un tono casi audible.

\- Li Ren, ¿podemos hablar los dos en privado?

Él me miró un poco extraño, cosa que no le dí importancia. Lo llevé afuera para que no nos escucharan ellos tres.

\- ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Tenía muy apretados los puños, tratando de reunir el valor.

\- Yo ya no comprendo quien es quien. Siento que todo lo que conozco ya no es como antes... Hay alguien que ya tenía una relación con mi abuela antes que el hombre que yo creía que era mi verdadero abuelo.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por contener mis lagrimas, pero al tener en mente la historia de Mahati, se me hacía cada vez más dificil y dejé que cayeran, pero muy pocas.

\- Tranquilizate, Rei.

Fue lo que me dijo, para rodearme con uno de sus brazos.

¿Cómo es que la abuela nunca nos dijo quien era ese otro joven?

Recuerdo cuando nos visitó a la isla Givoly.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Yo estaba con mi hermana y Mustafa, ella se encontraba con un niño que pertenecía a aquel lugar. Nos insultó de que no eramos bienvenidas, lo que provocó que ella le pegara en la cabeza y le saliera un chichón. Hasta comienza a llorar_

 _\- Kajika, no le pegues. Eso no es cortes._

 _Ella me miró molesta._

 _\- Él nos dijo que no perteneciamos a la isla. Además, odio a los hombres._

 _Contestó cruzando los brazos._

 _\- Pero eso no te da el derecho de agredirlos. Disculpate con él, por favor._

 _Se lo pedí._

 _\- ¿Qué esta pasando?_

 _Vino en ese momento la abuela: a pesar de la edad y unas cuantas arrugas, era una mujer bella (para mí). Tenía un vestido con cuello de tortuga, pero no ajustado con mangas largas y un poco holgadas. Con un sombrero que el ala no era tan ancho, pero lo suficiente para cubrirle la cabeza de los rayos del sol._

 _\- Kajika le pegó a éste niño, y no quiere..._

 _Antes de que continuara, el niño ya no estaba ahí. Solo se escuchó una voz sollozante:_

 _\- ¡Ustedes son unas extrañas que ni merecen vivir en ésta isla!_

 _Ahora eso me hizo enojar._

 _\- Ese pequeño..._

 _Pero mi abuela me sostuvo una de mis muñecas._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas?_

 _Me preguntó, con una ceja arqueada._

 _\- Ahora le dare una lección. Los hombres se quieren hacer las victimas, pero en cuanto nos distraemos, ellos muestran su lado malvado._

 _Respondí, entonces sentí algo peludo estando en contacto con mi brazo: era Mustafa, que me decía que me calmara y yo le acaricio la cabeza._

 _\- No puedo entender a los hombres._

 _Mi abuelo comentó al soltar una risita:_

 _\- Hace mucho tiempo sentía lo mismo que ustedes, pero en un momento en que me conmovieron al contemplar las lagrimas de un niño._

 _Ella miró hacia el cielo contandonos sobre alguien que lloraba por haberse comportado como un niño, entonces se da cuenta de que era amor porque ella le abrió los ojos._

 _\- ¿Esa persona era Fred?_

 _Preguntó mi hermana menor, la abuela cierra los ojos y nos sonrie dulcemente._

 _\- No._

 _Fue lo único que contestó._

 _Mas tarde le pregunté quien era esa persona. Ella me dijo que era un hombre que le conquistó su corazón antes de casarse con el abuelo._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Ahora con la novela que escribió mi "abuelo" : ¿por qué él se casó con mi abuela? ¿es Mahati nuestro verdadero abuelo?

* * *

 **Éste es el primer capítulo del año. Iba a subirlo en el día del Amor y la Amistad (San Valentín). Así que es un regalo del día del Amor y la Amistad retrasado.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero espero que les guste dos capítulos en uno.**

 **Snow Miracles** **: Me alegra saber que estas bien. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
